Music love
by Chibibra-saiyajin-evans
Summary: En un universo alterno Bulma va a una academia de música donde se integrará a una banda muy famosa por esos lugares, pero la otra banda que es su rival no le hara la vida tan facil o si? Mal summary Es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! bueno este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste, sino se aceptan opiniones y comentarios :D **

**Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen pero este fic si... **

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era lunes por la mañana en la ciudad del Oeste y en la famosa Corporación Cápsula una joven de cabellos extrañamente azules se despertaba dejando ver unos hermosos ojos del mismo color y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Hoy es el día- suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se fue a la ducha, cuando salió se puso a escoger la ropa que se pondría cuando escuchó un grito llamándola.

-BULMA! Querida el desayuna ya está listo

-Ya voy mamá- dicho esto se vistió con unos pantalones pesqueros de color blanco y una blusa azul marino junto con unas sandalias del mismo color.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y entró a la cocina dando saltitos

-Buenos días

-Buenos días hija, lista para tu primer día?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos lilas y anteojos

-Por supuesto papá, estoy muy emocionada

-Que bueno hija, bueno apresúrate hija no querras que lleguemos tarde verdad?

-No, además todavía tenemos algo de tiempo

-Olvidas que la academia se encuentra en la ciudad del Sur- en ese momento la peliazul escupió el jugo que hace unos momentos había bebido y miró hacia el reloj

-Es cierto lo olvide, ya vámonos

-Cariño empacaste todo?- pregunto la sra Briefs

-Si desde ayer-contesto la chica muy sonriente

-Pues que no se diga más tenemos un largo camino que recorrer

Los briefs salieron de la corporación rumbo a la ciudad del Sur

En el camino…

-Y dime estas nerviosa?

-Para ser sincera si, pero solo un poco-Bulma suspiró y recordó lo alegre que se había puesto al saber que había sido aceptada en la prestigiada academia de música Orange Star School, ya que ahí solo entraban los alumnos con gran talento para la música y ella era una cantante muy buena, además de que tocaba muy bien la guitarra.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el auto se había detenido.

-Hija ya llegamos

-Wow ni cuenta me di

-Bueno bajaremos tus cosas para ir a presentarte con el director

-OK

Cuando se bajó del auto pudo ver que la escuela era enorme y su estructura era simplemente maravillosa

-Bien ,Orange Star School aquí estoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por lor reviews, intentaré hacer los capitulos mas largos y no abandonaré el fic mientras la inspiración no me abandone a mi.**

**Por cierto no sabía que apellido ponerle a Vegeta por lo que use el de Ouji ya que lo he leído en varios fics, espero que no les moleste.**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, pero este fic si**

* * *

**Primer Encuentro**

**POV Bulma**

Esperé a mis padres en la entrada, cuando llegaron junto a mi nos dispusimos a entrar en la gran institución, llegamos a la dirección y vimos a una señorita de cabello castaño y lentes en un gran escritorio checando unos papeles, era la secretaria, le preguntamos por el director y ella amablemente nos dijo que esperaramos afuera de su oficina ya que él estaba atendiendo otro asunto importante. hicimos lo que nos dijo y nos sentamos enfrente de la puerta principal.

-Y cómo dijeron que se llama el director?

-Muten Roshi, él era uno de los integrantes de una banda muy famosa en los 70´s, no recuerdo muy bien el nombre pero si que tenían ritmo-esa fue la explicación de mi padre.

-Woow eso es muy interesante- el tiempo se me hacía eterno a pesar de que sólo llevabamos unos minutos afuera, me puse a pensar en que clase de director sería, si uno hippi o uno descente, o quizá uno estricto o demasiado light*, movía mis pulgares en circulos nerviosamente escuchando el tic-tac del reloj que colgaba de la pared de al lado, miré a mi mamá ella estaba sonriendo mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida para mí y mi papá estaba leyendo un periódico que enontró por ahí.

Depronto la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió, levanté mi mirada que hasta ese momento había mantenido fija en una planta que decoraba el lugar y vi al que parecía ser el director. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, calvo, barba blanca y extrañamente llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol muy llamativas-vaya no es lo que imaginé-dije casi en un susurro.

-Dijiste algo cariño-preguntó mi sonriente madre

-Eh no nada solo pensaba en voz alta- enfrente del director se encontraba un muchacho de espaldas a nosotros, tenía el cabello en forma de llama y era de color negro, vestía unos jeans negros con una sudadera roja y unos vans negros también.

-No quiero que esto se repita entendido señor Ouji?-al parecer el chico se encontraba en problemas

-Si lo que diga viejo-pero que voz tiene, aunque se nota que es un chico problema

-Más repeto jovencito, ya puede retirarse

-Sí señor director-se notó su sarcasmo y me dió un poco de risa pero disimulé bien para que no se notara, justo en ese momento aquel muchacho se dió la vuelta y pude apreciarlo mejor. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y tenía una mirada tan profunda que derretiría a cualquiera, sus facciones estaban bien marcadas, en general, era muy atractivo y su cuerpo ni se diga a pesar de no ser mucho más alto que yo tenía un cuerpo... que se notaba que hacía buenos ejercicios.

En el momento en el que pasó junto a mi, me pareció que el tiempo se detuvo pues por una fracción de segundo pude ver que su mirada se posó en mí como si me escudriñara.

-Señorita Briefs puede pasar si lo desea-la voz del director me sacó del trance en el que estaba, mis padres ya estaban adentro de la oficina.

-Eh sí ya voy- y justo antes de entrar heche un último vistazo hacia atrás para ver al apuesto muchacho mirandome mientras me sonreía para luego retirarse del lugar. Entré en la gran oficina y tomé asiento al lado de mi papá, el cual se encontraba hablando muy amenamente con el director.

-Muy bien como sabrán yo soy el director Muten Roshi

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bulma Briefs-me presenté ya que al parecer mis padres y él ya se conocían, pero luego les preguntaría.

-Como sabrá señorita Briefs en esta academia solo están los alumnos con grandes talentos para la música y al parecer por lo que ví usted tiene un gran talento y espero que no lo desperdicie

-Porsupuesto que no, es un honor para mí estar en esta prestigiada academia

-Pues bien, entonces les explicaré unas cosas que deben saber-y así empezó a decirme cada una de las reglas de la escuela mientras que yo asentía-si usted sigue esas reglas no tnedrá ningún problema en la academia-ahora sí llegoó lo importante nos explicaría lo de los dormitorios.

-Primero que nada deben saber que podrán visitar o llevarse a su hija solo en periodo de vacaciones-mi mamá soltó un pequeño chillido-bueno los dormitorios estan divididos en dos secciones: chicas y chicos. El edificio de las chicas esta en el ala este del plantel, mientras que el de los chicos esta en el ala oeste, cada edificio tiene 210 mini departamentos para dos personas-¡210 departamentos! debe haber muchos talentosos por aquí eso realmente me sorprendió-las canchas de deportes estan justo al lado del edificio donde estan los salones y el área de comida está enfrente del mismo edificio que mencioné antes- vaya no me equivoqué al juzgar la escuela por su apariencia sí que es enorme.

-Ok y cual será el departamento en el que me quedaré?

-A eso iba, le entrego sus llaves y el número de departamento es el 195, parece que compartirá departamento con- en eso sacó un portafolio y sonrió- Chichi Ox-Chichi Ox? me suena ese nombre, pero de donde?, ¡claro la hija de Ox Satan el dueño de Ox city dance un club nocturno muy popular-si gusta señorita puede ir adelantándose para que se instale en lo que termino de arreglar unos asuntos con sus padres.

-Muy bien, gracias- me retiré con mis cosas y comenzé a caminar rumbo a donde se supone que estaban los dormitorios de las chicas.

* * *

Iba tan distraida que depronto choqué con alguien y caí de sentón al suelo tirando todas mis cosas.

-Ouch que golpe

-Lo siento estas bien?- abrí mis ojos ya que los había cerrado por el impacto y me encontré con un joven alto de cabello nocho en forma de palmera y una sonrisa algo nerviosa, lo que me causó algo de gracia, mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a que me pusiera de pie.

-Si no te preocupes, por cierto soy Bulma- dije mientras me ponía de pie

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy Goku- estrechamos nuestras manos y reímos- déjame ayudarte con tus cosas

-Gracias, oye sabes donde está el departamento 195?

-Mmm 195... claro mi novia está en ese departamento, quieres que te lleve?

-Si, si no es molestia

-Claro que no, vamos

Caminamos durante unos minutos, subimos varias escaleras y porfin llegamos.

-Departamento 195 , ya llegamos- Goku me sonrió

-Uff que bien creí que todavía faltaba mucho- no es que yo no tuviera condició física, es solo que por Kami subimos dos pisos y las escaleras no son muy poquitas que digamos no podrían poner un elevador?

-No te preocupes te acostumbrarás al recorrido- soltamos una carcajada y en eso la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a una chica de mi estatura de cabello negro atado en una coleta y ojos del mismo color.

-Goku eres tu? creí que nos veríamos hasta el almuerzo

-Si Chichi pero en el camino tropezé con Bulma y la acompañé hasta aquí

-Mm?- Chichi miró por encima del hombro de Goku para verme parada detrás de él- ah hola soy Chichi Ox mucho gusto

-Hola yo soy Bulma Briefs tu nueva compañera de habitación

-La heredera de Corporación Cápsula?- me miró sorprendida

-Sí pero no me gusta que lo digan en voz alta porque cuando saben quien soy creen que soy una engreída y no me dan la oportunidad de mostrarles quien soy realmente-algo que me preocupaba era que desde pequeña siempre me trataban de mimada o creída y no tenía amigos verdaderos

-No te preocupes nosotros no somos así verdad Goku?

-No, nosotros no juzgamos a las personas por lo que tienen sino por lo que son

-Gracias- sentía que esta si iba a ser una verdadera amistad.

-Bien entonces entremos-Chichi me jaló del razo y me metió al departamento, que era muy hermoso, tenía las paredes de color beige y había cuadors muy pintorescos por todos lados

-Lindo tu lo decoraste?

-Si, gracias- señaló una puerta que estaba al fondo- ese es el baño, el departamento sólo tiene uno pero hay dos habitaciones cada una tiene una caa individoal y todo lo necesario para tus cosas, mi habitación es la de la puerta marrón

-La mía es la de la puerta blanca entonces- deduje que sería igual de bonita que el departamento, la verdad es que no me importaba la habitación que me tocara, a pesar de tener dinero me concidero una persona sencilla

-Si, no te molesta verdad?- me preguntó con una expresión preocupada en su cara

-Claro que no

-Em chicas lamento interrumpirlas, pero las maletas comienzan a pesar- por poco me olvido de que Goku estaba ahí aunque a decir verdad no me había dado cuenta de que también tenían muy buen cuerpo ¿Que todos tenían un cuerpo espectacular aqui?.

-Oh Goku muchas gracias por la ayuda si quieres deja las maletas afuera de mi cuarto

-Ok, bueno me voy que se me hace tarde nos vemos- se despidió de Chichi con un beso y de mí con la mano

Cuando quedamos solas en el departamento le dije a Chichi que iría a despedirme de mis padres.

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si claro vamos- ya así ambas nos encaminamos de nuevo a la dirección.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap, si no, acepto c´riticas y comentarios para poder mejorarlo ...**

**Se despide de ustedes Chibi bra :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los reviews, aqui esta la conti...**

**Las canciones que utilizaré a partir de ahora y a lo largo del fic no me pertenecen **

**Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...**

* * *

**Conociendo al enemigo**

**POV General**

Las dos chicas se encaminaron a la dirección cuando se toparon con otras tres muchachas, una de cabello rojo y ojos ambarinos, otra rubia de ojos cafés y una castaña de cabellos verdes.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aqui, como estas Chichi- comentó la pelirroja mirandola con inferioridad.

-Qué quieres Soraya?

-Uy que genio, yo solo te quería saludar

-Bien ya lo hiciste, ya lárgate-respondió Chichi algo rabiosa, mientras Bulma observaba la escena con una cara de confusión.

-Mira a mí no me hables en ese tono- Soraya respondió en un tono igual de rabioso hasta que se dió cuenta de la presencia de Bulma- uhm parece que ya te conseguiste una nueva amiga, se nota, ya que es igual de fea que tú

**POV Bulma**

Esa chica era bastante desagradable, pero cuál era la palabra que buscaba para describirla?, superficial .. no esa no, emm deserebrada, no tampoco ¡a ya sé!

-Insoportable y fastidiosa- solté de sopetón

-Qué dijiste?-la tal Soraya me miraba incredula

-Eres insoportable y fastidiosa-le repetí burlonamente mientras Chichi soltaba una carcajada

-Desgraciada!, no te metas conmigo o-

-O si no que-la corté en su frase

-Uch, eres tan estúpida como el fenómeno parado junto a ti- estavez ella señaló a Chichi y de no ser porque la agarré del brazo, mi amiga ya hubiera golpeado a la pelirroja esa- además que le hiciste a tu cabello, un mal experimento?

Esta vez dió en el clavo, nadie se burla de mi cabello y se sale con la suya.

-Jaja, que graciosa, afortunadamente mi caso no es el tuyo ya que mi cabello si es natural- le respondí burlonamente, a lo que ella rechinó los dientes furiosa y se fue por el pasillo con sus clones detrás de ella mientras gritaba cosas incoherentes.

-Estuviste genial Bulma- Chichi me abrazó y me sonrió

-Je, gracias, pero y esas quienes eran?

-Soraya y las otras dos son Kim y Blair

-A y que se creen?- digo no era que ellas parecieran la gran cosa

-Pues se creen la gran cosa porque ella y su banda ganaron el concurso que se hace aqui todos los años

-Enserio?, pues no me parecen la gran cosa- respondí-pero se nota que se odian porque?

-Te contaré todo camino a la dirección tus papás deben estar esperándote- ¡es cierto lo olvide!

-Esta bien vámonos- mientras caminabamos Chichi comenzó su relato

-Verás, Soraya estaba con nosotros en la banda, pero nos dejó al hacerse la novia de Yamcha uno de los intrgrantes de la banda que es nuestra enemiga- yo asentía mientras ponía atención- después de eso los fire rubis nos ganaron dejandonos en segundo puesto y eso hizo que el ego de sora aumentara y comenzara a agredirnos

-Oh que pasada es, y como se llama su banda?- esperaba que la banda donde estaba Chichi tuviera un mejor nombre porque los rubis de fuego? por favor que poco original

-Somos The Saiyajin Crew, solo que ahora yo soy la única mujer en la banda

-Lindo nombre y que mal, pero espero oirlos tocar muy pronto

-Claro que sí, pronto escucharás de nuestra música

* * *

Llegamos a la dirección y vimos a mi papá despidiéndose del director

-Te la encargamos mucho Roshi

-No te preocupes Hans ella está en buenas manos- respondió el director

-Ya se van?- pregunté lo obvio, pero esque estaba algo triste ya que no los vería, si no hasta navidad

-Sí cariño, es hora de irnos- me repondió mi mamá mientras me daba un abrazo

-Los voy a extrañar- correspondí su abrazo

-Y nosostros a ti

Luego de despedirme de ellos Chichi me preguntó por mi horario de clases.

-Sí ya me lo dieron toma- extendí mi mano y se lo mostré

-Que bien tenemos casi todas las clases juntas, pero también te tocaron algunas con los demás chicos

-En serio y quienes son los demás?

-Lo olvide no los conoces más que a Goku, no te preocupes en el almuerzo te presento a los demás- que bien conocería a los amigos de Chichi y Goku

-OK, y que clase nos toca?

-Mmm ahora nos toca clase de canto, démonos prisa que comienza en 3 minutos

Corrimos lo más rápido que daban nuestras piernas, llegamos al edificio donde se encontraban los salones y entramos en el 18 B, un hombre de estatura alta y cabello canoso nos miró desparobatoriamente.

-Señorita Ox llega 5 minutos tarde

-Lo siento señor Thompson-mi amiga se disculpó, entonces giró si mirada hacia mí

-Y usted debe se r la señorita Briefs- asentí e imité a mi amiga al disculparme por el retraso

-Esta bien, espero que no se le haga un hábito llegar tarde

-Eh no claro que no

-Señorita Ox tome asiento porfavor- Chi se dirigió a su asiento justo al lado d Goku, un momento Goku también estaba en esta clase y del otro lado se encontaraba el chico que vi en la dirección hace un rato

-Señorita Briefs porque no se presenta con el resto de la clase?- me paré en frente del grupo y me presenté

-Hola soy Bulma Briefs-cuando dije mi nombre se escucharon varios murmullos pero no le tomé importancia-tengo 17 años, adora la música, se cantar y tocar la guitarra

-Le gustaría compartir su voz con nosotros?- me preguntó el señor Thompson. Ay no quería cantar tan pronto pero bueno.

-Claro, solo que no traje mi guitarra- perfecto no cantaría todavía

-No se preocupe yo le prestaré una- que bien en qué pensaba esto es una escuela de música

-Bueno gracias-tomé la guitarra y me senté en el escritorio sin voltear a ver a los demás compañeros, tomé una bocanada de aire y dejé que mis dedos vagaran libres por las cuerdas de la guitarra:

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Cuando finalizé todo el salón se llenó de aplausos y yo me puse muy contenta al tiempo que recibia varias felicitaciones, después de todo estar en una escuela de música era grandioso.

* * *

**Aqui estuvo el otro capitulo, espero que les guste y si no acepto comentarios**

**Se despide Chibibra :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! les agradezco por los reviews, intentaré hacer los cap más largos, pero no prometo nada ya que soy algo nueva en todo esto y doña imaginacion y yo tadavía estamos cerrando contratos :D , olvide poner que la canción que canto Bulma en el capitulo anterior fue la de wonderwall de oasis...**

**Las canciones que usaré a lo largo del fic no me pertenecen ni los personajes de Dragon ball tampoco, pero el fic sí...**

* * *

**The Saiyajin Crew**

**POV Bulma**

Después de que los aplausos cesaran el sr Thompson me pidió que me sentara, así que busqué con la mirada un puesto vacío, y lo encontré... justo delante del muchacho de esta mañana, me dirijí hasta ahí y antes de sentarme lo miré, él hizo lo mismo pero no me miró tan profundamente como la otra vez.

-Bulma pss, pss- sentí que alguien me picaba la espalda, giré en mi asiento y me encontré con un sonriente Goku

-Qué pasa?-susurré

-Cantas muy bien, felicidades- eso era todo lo que iba a decirme?, me caí de mi pupitre* con una gota en la cabeza, haciendo que todos los demás se giraran a verme con una cara de confusión

-Todo bien señorita Briefs?

-Ah?, sí si yo solo resbalé de la silla jeje- que excusa tan tonta, pero espero que se la crea

-Pues siéntese bien-uff si, mi excusa funcionó

Pasaron las clases rápidamente y mi amiga Chichi convenció a un compañero para que le cambiara el horario de clases y así tuvieramos todas las materías juntas. Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y cuando sonó la campana, la profesora que nos daba clase de sorfeo nos dijo que podíamos irnos, entonces Goku se paró de su silla y salió disparado del salón como rayo gritando ¡Comida!.

-Ay no es posible este hombre no piensa en otra cosa más que en comer- me reí de la expresión que puso mi amiga pelinegra al referirse a Goku

-No exageres Chi, a lo mejor y tenía mucha hambre eso es todo

-No Bulma no lo entiendes, mi Goku siempre tiene hambre, no han pasado ni 15 minutos desde su última comida y ya tiene ganas de comer- me pareció que Chichi estaba exagerando, pero decidí dejar la conversación ahí ya que yo sí que me moría de hambre. Llegamos hasta la cafetería y nos encontramos con un mundo de gente dentro de ella, nos abrimos camino y después de tomar las bandejas con nuestra comida nos dispusimos a buscar una mesa, una vez que la encontramos nos sentamos y antes de comenzar a comer llegó Goku con otro chico más alto que él a su lado. Ambos traín bandejas de comida repletas, no entendía cómo era que podían comer tanto creo que Chichi no exageraba con eso de que Goku come mucho.

-Que hay Chichi-el más alto saludó a mi compañera para luego posar sus ojos en mí- que hay azulita- ¡Azulita!?

-Oye, mi nombre es Bulma no azulita- le espeté algo molesta pues no me gustaba que me pusieran apodos por el color de mi cabello

-Es cierto ustedes no se conocen, Bulma el es Raditz, Raditz ella es Bulma- Chichi nos presento y Raditz se disculpó conmigo por haberme llamado azulita, yo le dije que no había problema solo que ya no me llamara así.

-Oigan y Vegeta?-preguntó Goku

-Quién?

-Oh lo olvidé no te hemos presentado a Vegeta- negué con la cabeza pues en efecto no tenía ni idea de quien era- pues veráz Vegeta es nuestro compañero de clases, el chico que se sienta detrás de ti- había oido bien? el nombre de aquel apuesto muchacho es Vegeta, vaya que lindo, al menos ya sé su nombre y eso me pone feliz

-Se quedó con Kim al parecer la zorrita esa anda detrás de él, y la verdad creo que Vegeta no va a desaprovechar el momento para llegarle- la respuesta de Raditz me dejó helada, a Vegeta ya le interesaba alguien más... ¡un momento! yo pensé eso? hablo como si estuviera enamorada de él, pero que tontería. Platicamos un rato más y me enteré de que Goku y Raditz eran hermanos además de ser primos de Vegeta y ellos jinto con mi amiga Chi formaban la banda de The Saiyajin Crew.

-Me gustaría escucharlos tocar- y cómo no me moría por escuchar a Vegeta cantar

-Y nos oiras, la siguiente hora la tenemos libre y no vamos a desaprovechar este momento , así que vamos a ensayar la canción que escribió Vegeta hace poco- me explicó Goku. Nos levantamos de la mesa y después de recoger nuestro tiradero nos encaminamos nuevamente al edificio de los salones solo que esta vez subimos hasta el tercer piso, entramos en un cuarto enorme donde había toda clase de instrumentos musicales y un pequeño foro para que las bandas que posiblemente se formaran aquí, pudieran practicar.

-Le llamaré a Vegeta- Goku sacó su celular y le dijo a Vegeta que lo estaban esperando en el cuarto de ensayos. No pasaron más de 10 minutos y él ya estaba aquí intercambioó miradas con Goku y Raditz en forma de saludo, a Chichi le dijo mastodonte y de no ser porque mi amigo la tomó a tiempo, ella le huviera saltado encima a Vegeta, después me miró a mi.

-Qué hace ella aquí?

-Disculpa no sabía que eras dueño de este lugar- respondí molesta

-Hm, que vulgar- ¿vulgar?! me dijo vulgar

-¡Oye más respeto!

-Y gritona- uy ahora sí lo mato, antes de que hiciera algo una mano se poso en mi hombro

-Disculpalo, en realidad él no es así de gruñon, es solo que desde que Soraya se fue con la banda enemiga y se robó algunas de nuestras canciones, pues digamos que no confía en nadie además de Kakaroto y yo- es cierto había olvidado que el verdadero nombre de Goku es Kakaroto pero todos le dicen así de cariño y los únicos que lo llamaban por su verdadero nombre eran Raditz y Vegeta.

-Pero eso no sigifica que deba ser así de grosero y menos con una dama como yo- me señalé orgullosamente, luego de nuestra pequeña discusión tomé asiento frente al mini foro del cuarto mientras Vegeta le explicaba unas cosas a mis amigos, para uqe después cada uno se pusiera en su lugar: Raditz en la batería, Goku con el bajo, Chichi con un piano y una pequeña laptop encima, ya que me contó que además de tocar el piano, sabía mezclar la música para darle unos efectos únicos y finalmente Vegeta el se colocó enfrente de un micrófono de ahí y tomó una guitarra.

-Y tú- me señaló- lo que veas aquí, aquí se queda

-Tranquilo confía en mí- le respondí mientras le sonreía y le cerraba un ojo, en ese momento y solo por una fración de segundo pude notar el sonrojo que invadió su rostro a causa de mi gesto

-Hmp

Empezaron a tocar y una melodía comenzó a llenar el lugar ...

In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies.

So let mercy come,  
And wash away…

What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

Put to rest,  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean this slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty.

So let mercy come,  
And wash away…

What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

Hasta ahora me había quedado boquiabierta por la forma en que tocaban , era fantástico y la voz de Vegeta ni se diga

For What I've Done  
I'll start again,  
And whatever pain may come.  
Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done.

I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.  
What I've done.

Goku y Raditz le hicieron coro a Vegeta

Forgiving What I've Done

Todo quedó en silencio, estaba perpleja tome aire y grité

-¡WOOW ESO ESTUVO FABULOSO TOCAN INCREIBLE!-estaba totalmente emocionada pues había oído a Vegeta cantar y era mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, y de mis amigos los comentarios no se quedaban cortos, no se cómo es que quedaron en segundo lugar el año pasado

-Gracias, pero aun nos falta ensayar y mejorarla un poco- contestó Goku

-Es broma no? eso fue estupendo y- no terminé la frase porque alguien me interrumpió

-Con lo estupendo no basta, tenemos que ser cinco en la banda para entrar al concurso y llegar a las semifinales- Vegeta estaba algo molesto

-Bueno, pero todavía falta no? pueden buscar a alguien que le ayude para ese entonces- me gustaría ayudarlos, pero el carácter del señor gruñon no ayuda mucho que digamos

-Bulma tiene razón hay que calmarnos, almenos ya nos sabemos la pieza completa- Chi me apoyo en lo que dije

-Hmp- Vegeta salió del cuarto ingnorandonos olimpicamente seguido de Goku y Raditz, mientras mi amiga y yo nos quedábamos solas

-Ese mono es un grocero, pero no te preocupes Bulma ya veremos que hacer con él- yo solo le sonreí, la verdad empiezo a preguntarme si llegaré a caerle bien a Vegeta algún día.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, espero haberlo hecho mejor, si no les gustó acepto críticas y comentarios: la canción de la banda es What ive done de linkin park**

**Se despide Chibibra :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí esta la conti...**

**Las canciones que usaré a lo largo del fic no me pertenecen y los personajes de Dragon ball tampoco, pero el fic si,**

* * *

** Una pequeña persecusión y una propuesta**

**Pov Bulma **

Después de que mis amigos ensayaron Chichi y yo nos fuimos a los dormitorios pues el día de hoy ya no teníamos más clases, cuando porfin llegamos a nuestro departamento me dí cuenta de que aún no había acomodado mis cosas así que las tomé y entré en mi habitación para comenzar a poner todo en su lugar. Una vez que terminé de acomadar todas mis cosas me recosté en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir un rato, ya que a decir verdad no había descansado nada desde que llegué a la escuela. Me puse mis audífonos, prendí mi ipod y cerré mi ojos dejándome llevar por la música que resonaba en mis oidos.

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand...

-BULMA!- abrí los ojos al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación- BULMA despierta!- me levanté y fui hasta la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Chichi algo ¿preocupada?

**-**Qué sucede Chi porqué tanto escándalo?

-No encuentro mi laptop y ahí tenía guardada la mezcla de la canción que hace un rato nos escuchaste tocar- me repondió al borde del colapso

-Calmate, ya revisaste bien todo el lugar?

-Sí!

-Dónde fue la última vez que la viste?- talvez si ella recordaba donde la dejó podríamos ir a buscarla

-Uhm, !ya recuerdo¡ en el salón de ensayos

-Seguramente la dejaste ahi

-Tienes razón, me acompañas por ella?

-Seguro, vámos- ya casi era la hora de comer, sirve que después de encontrar la lapto de Chichi podríamos pasar a la cafetería por un bocadillo. Tome mis llaves y nos salimos del departamento, nos encaminamos al edificio de los salones, subimos nuevamente al tercer piso y antes de entrar al salón escuchamos unas voces que provenían de adentro...

-Crees que sea buena idea revisarla?

-Sí, además ya sabemos de quién es la compu y seguramente tendrá canciones nuevas guardadas aquí- al parecer alguien había encontrado la laptop y no pensaba en devolverla a su respectiva dueña

-Es verdad, hasta nos podrían servir las notas que tenga archivadas- esa voz la he escuchado antes, miré a mi amiga y estaba que reventaba de ira pues ella sí había identificado de quén era la voz. No esperamos más y entramos en el salón para descubrir a la pelirroja y sus clones alrededor de la laptop de Chichi.

-Desgraciada pensabas en robarte nuestras canciones verdad?-y explotó, Chichi parecía un volcán en erupción

-Y para qué te digo que no- respondio Sorana o Soraya como sea que se llame la bruja esa

-Devuélvemela!

-No, si la quieres haremos un trato- asi que para eso si tiene cerebro, esta chica comienza a acabar con mi paciencia, pues mi amiga ya la perdió

-JAMÁS!

-Entonces no te la regreso- le dió la laptop a la chica de cabello castaño creo que se llama Blair y ésta salió corriendo emújándonos a Chi y a mi, entonces comenzamos una carrera detrás de Blair dejando atrás a Soraya y su clon 1. Bajamos las escaleras a toda velocidad y vimos que la chica ya nos llevaba algo de ventaja.

-Maldición, para ser tan superficial la maldita corre muy rápido-se quejó la pelinegra mientras aumentabamos la velocidad de nuestras piernas. Llegamos a las canchas de deportes y la encontramos dirigiéndose al campo donde se encontraban algunos chicos haciendo calentamientos- Oh no, se dirige hacia donde esta Broly- entonces paramos la carrera para tomar algo de aire y aproveché para preguntar:

-Quién es Broly?

-Es otro de los miembros de la banda que te conté, además de ser novio de la estupida que estamos siguiendo

-Y? que pasa no me digas que la vamos a dejar ir

-No es eso, esque Broly se caracteriza por ser extremadamente violento y no le importa si eres mujer, con los únicos que se "controla" son con sus amigos-me respondió Chichi un poco más calmada

-Y que piensas hacer?- me sentía mal por Chichi y los demás, la verdad esque no pensé que eso de la competencia de bandas fuera un asunto tan serio como para llegar a estos extremos

-Por ahora vamos a ver que hace Blair con la laptop y luego le diré a Goku y a los demás que nos ayuden a recuperarla

-Bien- continuamos caminando por las canchas hasta que logramos ver a una figura de cabello castaño con algo en sus manos- mirá ahi está- se acercó a un muchacho corpulento, de cabello negro y alborotado y mucho más alto que ella- ese es Broly?

-Sí, al parecer Blair no es tan estúpida como Soraya y Kim, sabía que la seguríamos y buscó a Broly- Blair le entregó la laptop a Broly y le dijo algo al oido, éste sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para después dejar a la chica para irse a correr con los demás chicos-MALDITA ahora no podré recuperar mi compu a menos de que hagamos un trato o...

-O le digamos a los chicos que nos ayuden a recuperarla no?- el rostro de mi amiga se iluminó,para luego oscureserce y poner una sonrisa malevola

-Sí, jajaja le iré a mi Goku que le de una paliza a Broly y yo me encargaré de las brujas y tú me ayudarás jajajaja- ok eso me da miedo, pero lo que sea por los amigos

-Una paliza?

-Sí, veráz a los chicos no solo les gusta la música sino que también tienen una afición por las artes marciales y para ser sincera los tres son muy buenos

-Oooh, vaya no solo músicos, sino también peleadores, vaya en este lugar hay de todo- estaba muy sorprendida con lo que me dijo Chi, pero si lo pensaba bien Vegeta, Goku y Raditz tenián buen físico y no creo que eso solo fuera por correr, pues por algo debían tener esos musculos

-No es genial?

-Sí- en ese momento mi estómago rugió, si de por sí hace rato tenía hambre, la carrera me dejó aún más hambrienta- ups creo que tengo algo de hambre- comente algo sonrojada por la vergüenza mientras Chichi se reía

-No te preocupes ya también tengo hambre, vamos por unos bocadillos, talvez encontremos a Goku ahí

-Ok- llegamos a la cafetería, solo que esta vez no estaba tan llena como hace rato y como dijo Chi, mi amigo se encontraba ahí sirviéndose de todo, lo acompañamos y nos sentamos a comer mientras le contábamos que había pasado hace unos momentos, él nos dijo que no nos preocuparamos hablaría con su hermano y primo para ver que podíamos hacer. Terminamos de comer y dejé a Goku y a Chichi solos pues me sentí incómoda al verlos tan como decirlo... empalagosos.

-Bueno, me voy a descansar un rato ya que al tener semejante carrera estoy agotada- la parejita me miró y se despidieron de mí, caminé de nuevo al dormitorio pensando en todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, no me imagino como serán los que me esperan. LLegué al departamento, saqué mis llaves y entré en él, me encaminé a mi cuarto y una vez ahí me derrumbé en mi cama, esta vez si me quedé dormida...

* * *

Desperté y vi la hora eran las 7:30

-Vaya me bien dormida me pregunto si Chichi ya habrá llegado- salí de mi cuarto y la llamé pero nadie me contestó- umm bueno haber que hago ya es tarde para salir y dar un vistazo a toda la escuela,¡ ya sé! terminaré de escribir la canción que comenzé a escribir hace un mes- si lo se un mes y no poder terminar una canción? pero esque había estado tan ocupada con los tramites de la inscripción y todo eso que no me había dado tiempo de sentarme un rato a escribir, saqué mi cuaderno de notas y lo abrí en la página en la que me había quedado hace un tiempo comenzé repasar la letra y a imaginarme qué tipo de melodía le quedaba bien, quizá le pida a Chichi que me ayude a encontrar la melodía perfecta, pero eso una vez que termine mi canción...

-Haber me quedé en- comenzé a cantar la canción o bueno parte de lo que llevaba hasta el momento:

Where  
are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me

They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll  
return but I'll be stronger

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there this time I'm not  
scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me,  
nothing can stop me

-Uhm no esta mal tu la escribiste?- la voz de mi amiga me asustó había estado tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que ella había llegado

-Chichi! me asustaste

-Lo siento, pero ya tu escribiste la canción?

-Sí pero aún no la termino

-Pues la letra es buena y cantas muy bien- el rostro de Chichi reflejó una alegría total- ¡PERO QUE GRAN IDEA SE ME HA OCURRIDO!

-Idea?

-Si, porqué no te unes a la banda?- unirme a The Saiyajin Crew? eso sería increíble pero...

-Pero no creo que me acepten- respondí algo triste

-Vamos sabes que Goku estará contento con la idea y Raditz también

-Pero Vegeta no

-Vegeta bien sabe que nos falta un integrante y quién mejor que tú- me animaron las palabras que me dijo Chi- mañana se los propondré

-Gracias- ambas sonreimos

-Bueno es hora de dormir

-Sí, buenas noches- cada quien se metió a su habitación, pero yo no podía dormir pensando en qué diría Vegeta de la propuesta de Chichi ¿me aceptaría en la banda?. tanta spreguntas se hacían en mi cabeza que no me dejaban descansar así que me levanté y puse a pensar en la canción que dejé inconclusa al menos ya sabía como terminarla, sonreí y me puse a escribir, al terminarla vi el reloj de la mesita de noche y me dí cuenta de que ya era tarde o temprano lo que sea eran las 3:45 am- ni me dí cuenta de la hora que era será mejor que duerma un poco ya que alrato hay clases- me metí de nuevo en la cama y esta vez sí me dormí pensando en que mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

**Otro cap más, espero que les guste**

**PD: los fragmentos de las canciones que aparecieron en el fic son: 1.- Bad boy de Cascada y la 2.- Unbreakable de Fireflight **

**Se despide Chibibra :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui esta la conti :D **

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y las canciones que usaré a lo largo del fic tampoco...**

* * *

**Bienvenida a The Saiyajin Crew**

**POV Bulma**

RRRIIIIIIINNGGGG!- el sonido del despertador logró que abriera mis ojos peresosamente, bosteze y me levanté de la cama- ahm creo que no fue tan buena idea quedarme despierta hasta tarde con tal de terminar mi cancion- me dije a mi misma al mismo tiempo que abria la puerta de mi cuarto para encontrarme con mi amiga Chichi ya vestida guardando unas cosas.

-Oh Bulma, buenos días

-Buenos días-respondí-que haces?

-Bueno, el director ya te habrá explicato todo no?

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una adivina y sepa lo que haces

-Puff, ay Bulma, recuerda que a pesar de ser una escuela de música, también tenemos deportes-cierto! el director me explicó algo hacerca de eso pero no le había tomado tanta importancia pues estaba muy emocionada de estar aqui-lo que no entiendo es de que nos sirven los deportes en la música

-Bueno Chi no querras salir toda gorda de la escuela verdad?

-NO!-me miró asustada para luego reirse- jajaja, oye apresurate que tenemos deportes en 20 minutos

-Esta bien- me metí a mi cuarto y revisé el closet, me puse un short negro de licra y una blusa blanca entallada de manga corta, encima una sudadera gris y unos tenis negros, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, tome mi ipod y salí del cuarto-ya estoy lista

Salimos del edicficio de los dormitorios y nos dirigimos a las canchas de deportes, al parecer también los chicos tenían clase porque los encontramos ahí haciendo estiramientos, pero del otro lado de las canchas, porque hasta para eso nos separaban: chicas y chicos...

-Oye y terminaste tu cancion?- Chichi me miró curiosa

-Sí, de hecho iba a pedirte que me ayudaras a crear una buena melodía, pero recordé lo de tu laptop

-Ni te preocupes por ello, recuerdas que le dije a Goku lo que pasó- asentí mientras la miraba confundida- pues digamos que a Vegeta no le cayó muy bien la idea de que robaran su canción y pues anoche se metieron en el cuarto de Broly y tomaron mi compu

-Vaya, me muero por ver la cara de las brujas jajajajajajaja

-Igual yo jajajajajajaja

Paramos de reír cuando escuchamos el sonido de un silbato, todas las chicas que estabamos ahí nos colocamos en una sola fila mientras que observabamos a la profesora que seguramente nos daría esta clase. Era una mujer de cabello rubio, corto y ojos azules. Traía una cara de pocos amigos y daba algo de miedo.

-Ella es la entrenadora Ju Jinzōningen, es bastante dura- susurró Chi

-Se nota

-Ey ustedes dos-la entrenadora Ju nos miró algo molesta, mientras tragabamos grueso- como tienen tantas ganas de hablar serán las primeras en recorrer la cancha completa- bueno no es tan malo o sí?-miré a mi amiga y se le había puesto el rostro azul-quiero que le den 5 vueltas corriendo y tienen 6 minutos para acabar el recorrido o las dos pagarán las consecuencias- ok esto esta mal. Nos pusimos en marcha mientras oiamos un par de risas tras nosotras, me coloqué mi ipod sin que la entrenadora se diera cuenta y comenzamos a correr.

-Ay! no es justo

-Lo sé pero será mejor que nos terminemos el recorrido o quien sabe que nos pueda hacer la entrenadora- apresurámos el paso y cuando ibamos en la tercera vuelta y ya me había cansado , pero la música me motivaba a seguir...

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Hey  
Walk out my house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control

Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on whoa...

Casi terminabamos pero de pronto sentí unos escalofríos, como si alguien me mirara...

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

Nos encontrabamos en la estupida clase de deportes haciendo estiramientos mientras Kakaroto parloteba estupideses junto con Raditz mientras yo recordaba lo de la noche anterior...

_Flash back:_

_-Vegeta tengo malas noticias- Kakaroto entró en mi habitación y como siempre sin tocar_

_-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que toques o acaso eres imbécil_

_-Je, lo siento-se puso una mano tras la cabeza mientras se reía como idiota pero pronto cambio su cara a una de seriedad- Broly tiene la laptop de Chichi y ahi estaba la mezcla de la cancion que compusiste _

_-COMO DICES!_

_-Lo que oiste_

_-El mastodonte que tienes como novia ni siquiera puede cuidar sus cosas_

_-Oye no hables así de ella_

_-Hmm como sea , ese maldito insecto no se saldrá con la suya-sisee mientras ideaba como recuperar la computadora y lo MAS importante MI canción_

_-Y que haremos Vegeta_

_-Callate! estoy pensando...- No ese gusano no me robaría una vez más lo que me pertenece- lo tengo_

_-Que tienes?-Kakaroto me miró confundido con su típica pose de imbécil_

_-Fiebre, COMO QUE QUE TENGO!_

_-Calmate, y dime cual es el plan..._

_Fin de flash back_

-Mira Vegeta ahí estan las chicas- la voz de Kakaroto me hizo salir de mis pensamientos mientras dirgía la mirada hacia donde él. Entonces la ví, a la mujer que había visto ayer por la mañana al salir de la oficina del vejete. Se veía sexy y ... ¡que carajos estoy pensando! aquella mujer sólo se atrevió a faltarme el respeto ayer por la tarde, era una vulgar y una gritona, pero debo admitir que era hermosa.

-Hmp no me interesa- Kakaroto se volteo y yo volví mi vista hacia la mujer que ahora se encontraba corriendo junto al mastodonte que tiene Kakaroto por novia.

Al fin se acabó la clase de deportes y nos regresamos a los dormitorios a tomar una ducha.

-Uff, el entrenamiento estuvo algo pesado no lo creen

-Hmp, pesado para débiles como ustedes- miré de reojo a Raditz que era el que había hecho el comentario anterior

-Siempre obstinado orgulloso y presumido no Vegeta?

-Que dijiste insecto- me volví hacia atrás y tomé a Raditz del cuello de la camisa

-Vamos, no peleen

-No te metas kakaroto

-Mejor vamos a comer algo me muero de hambre

-Eres un idioto solo piensas en comer!- espete molesto, pero ya no dije nada pues a mí también me había dado hambre. Después de darnos un baño nos regresamos a la cafetería donde encontramos a la mujer y la chillona de Kakaroto.

* * *

**POV Bulma**

Después de la tortura que nos puso Ju, fuimos a los dormitorios nuevamente.

-Pido el baño primero- empuje a Chichi y me encerré en el baño escuchando sus quejas e insultos detrás de la puerta, me relajé durante el baño al sentir el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo, una vez que terminé de lavarme, salí del baño para encontrar a Chichi mirándome algo enojada, pero después entró al baño. En cambio yo entré en mi habitación y me cambié nuevamente, esta vez me puse una blusa amarilla con puntos blancos y un pantalon blanco con unos zapatos del color de la é mi cabello suelto y me puse un pequeño liston blanco como diadema.

Cuando mi amiga terminó de bañarse y arreglarse salimos rumbo a la cafetería.

-Por cierto Bulma ni creas que me he olvidado de lo que te dije ayer

-De que hablas?

-De que le propondré a los chicos meterte en la banda-me detuve y Chi me imitó- que ocurre ayer parecías muy entusiasmada

-Si, es solo que y si no quieren?- no era tanta mi preocupación por lo que pensaran Goku y Raditz, sino Vegeta

-Claro que van a querer y si es por Vegeta tu preocupación, yo me encargaré de él

-Gracias- sonreí pero aún así estaba nerviosa. Entramos en la cafetreía, agarramos nuestros alimentos y buscamos un lugar para sentarnos, a los minutos vimos a Goku y los chicos entrar y dirigirse hacia nosotras lo que hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-Hola chicas!-saludó Goku, ya que Vegeta y Raditz se fueron directamente por la comida. Una vez que los tres estaban sentados devorando su alimento Chichi se aclaró la garganta y habló:

-Chicos les tengo una propuesta ve- pero fue interrumpida por Vegeta

-Sea lo que sea NO

-Uch grosero déjame terminar de hablar-Vegeta solo soltó una carcajada y eso ocasiono que mi amiga se molestara aún más pero siguió hablando-saben que nos falta uno en la banda y quién mejor que Bulma- el silencio reino durante unos momentos y yo bajé la mirada al suelo imaginándome la respuesta de los chicos

-Eso es fantástico- el primero en contestar fue Goku

-Por mí esta bien, además te vez de confianza- el segundo en responder fue Raditz mientras me miraba

-Qué dices tú Vegeta?

-Hmp

-Entonces eso quiere decir que sí?- pregunté impaciente a lo que el me miró y asintió

-BIEN, BULMA BIENVENIDA A THE SAIYAJIN CREW-grito emocionada mi amiga Chichi, yo me quedé sin habla, me había preocupado por nada Vegeta si había aceptado

-Pero escuchame bien mujer, a la primera que falles estas fuera- eso sonó mal, pero que más da Vegeta ya había aceptado y yo no lo defraudaría ni a él ni a mis amigos

-Claro! ya te lo dije confia en mí- le sonreí mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Entonces, ahora que Bulma esta en la banda nada nos impedirá llegar a las semifinales del concurso-comentó Goku muy feliz

-Tienes razón Kakaroto-Raditz lo apoyó en eso

-Eso no es nada, si vamos a llegar hasta el final vamos a ensayar duro entendido-esta vez quien habló fue Vegeta, todos en la mesa asentímos- bien ahora vámonos que tú- me señaló-tienes mucho que ensayar

-Sí señor!- adopté una pose militar y obtuve por respuesta un gruñido por parte de él y una risa por parte de los otros.

No importa que ahora esté algo gruñon, yo lo haré cambiar y verá que soy muy buena en la música. Ahora que soy parte de The Saiyajin Crew no los defraudaré, lo prometo...

* * *

**Finalmente Bulma se ha unido a The Saiyajin Crew que pasará ahora?...**

**La canción que escucha Bulma en clase de deportes es la de Right Round de Flo Rida **

**Se despide Chibibra :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola :D, bueno antes que nada quiero decir algo o escribirlo como sea...**

**Quizá se pregunten porque no pongo canciones en español, no es que no me gusten las canciones en español, pero creo que me voy más por el rock y otro tipo de música y pensé que para The saiyajin crew sería lo mejor poner de este tipo de música por su actitud y todo lo demás, pero eso no quiere decir que más adelante no vaya a poner canciones en español. **

**8D, espero que no le moleste la aclaración**

**Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen, al igual que las canciones que usaré a lo largo del fic ...**

* * *

**El concurso, ¿cual canción?**

**POV Bulma**

Justo ibamos a salir de la cafetería cuando se escuchó una voz que provenía de las bocinas que se encontraban en el lugar donde estábamos:

-ATENCION QUERIDOS ALUMNOS, LES HABLA EL DIRECTOR ROSHI-se escucharon murmullos de parte de muchos alumnos, sin embargo yo preste atención-COMO SABRAN PARA ENTRAR A LAS SEMIFINALES DEL CONCURSO QUE HACEMOS AQUI CADA AÑO DEBEN MANDAR SU CANCION A MI OFICINA CON UNA SEMANA DE ANTICIPACION, SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ UNA VOZ FEMENINA DEBE REPRESENTAR A LAS BANDAS CONCURSANTES-una voz femenina?, se escucharon quejas por parte de algunos compañeros sin embargo la mayoría estaba alegre-SIN MAS ANUNCIOS QUE DECIR PUEDEN RETIRARSE Y VOLVER A SUS ACTIVIDADES-muchos alumnos salieron de la cafetería a toda prisa, en serio con tan solo decir que casi me "arrollan" al salir.

-Y ahora?-pregunté

-Como que y ahora, acaso estas sorda?-Vegeta me respondió de una forma no muy linda que digamos

-NO!, es solo que que vamos a hacer?

-Obvio, vas a cantar

-Pe.. pero

-Hey Vegeta tiene razón ahora que eres parte de la banda eres la más indicada para cantar-Goku apoyó a Vegeta y a mí no me quedó de otra más que acceder, de igual forma yo prometí que no los defraudaría y cumpliré la promesa

-Esta bien

-Oigan y a todo esto, qué canción enviaremos?-esta vez fue Raditz quien habló

-Tienes razón, a pesar de que Bulma cante bien no tenemos una canción todavía-mi amiga tenía razón, que canción podría cantar yo?

-Estamos perdidos-susurré

-NO VULVAS A DECIR ESO MUJER-Vegeta me tomó de los hombros mientras me movía-estas en esta banda y los saiyajins no nos damos por vencidos escuchaste!-asentí rápidamente en el momento en que me soltó, él estaba en lo cierto.

-Claro! lo tengo cómo no se nos ocurrió antes- la reacción de Chichi nos desconcertó por completo-Bulma que acaso no adivinas?-ahora negué con la cabeza-tu canción la terminaste no?

-Es verdad!, pero aún hay un pequeño problema...

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

Al parecer la mujer había escrito una canción pero todavía no tenía la melodía.

-Eso se puede arreglar o no Vegeta?-Kakaroto me dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas a lo que yo solo gruñi como respuesta

-No hagas eso kakaroto y claro que se puede arreglar con quién crees que estas hablando- fijé mi vista en la mujer de cabellos azules-mujer ve por tu canción y nos vemos en el cuarto de ensayos en media hora quedo claro?

-Que mandón, pero esta bien, vamonos Chi- la miré irse, tiene un gran carácter y es una gritona vulgar, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ella... ¡pero que digo, otra vez estoy pensando en estupideces!, creo que la idiotez de Kakaroto es contagiosa

-Oye Vegeta que tanto le miras a Bulma eh?- el insecto de Raditz me sacó de mis pensamientos-acaso te gusta?-maldito insolente ahora si. Le di un golpe en la boca del estómago, lo que hizo que se doblara del dolor mientras yo sonreía para mis adentros

-No hagas comentarios estúpidos te queda claro Raditz?- me di media vuelta mientras Kakaroto ayudaba a Raditz a ponerse de pie

-Vegeta espéranos!

Pasó la media hora y ya nos encontrabamos reunidos en el salón de ensayos.

-Y bien? déjame ver la canción- le ordené a la mujer a lo que me miró un tanto molesta

-Se piden las cosas con modales, pero aquí está- me extendió una hojas, las tomé y comenzé a leer su creación. Me quedé sorprendido la canción era buena, pero claro que no iba a decírcelo-hmp no es tan buena pero funcionará-comenté logrando sacar un gruñido de la mujer gritona, regresé mi vista a la canción y la volví a leer mientras la melodía comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza.

-Entonces usaremos la canción de Bulma?

-Que no escuchaste lo que dije Kakaroto?

-Eh que cosa?- el muy idiota me miró rascandose la cabeza

-Olvidalo, aunque te lo repita tu pequeño cerebro no captará

-Oye no le digas eso a mi Goku-la novia de Kakaroto salió en su defensa

-No te metas mastodonte

-Como me llamaste?!

-Acaso la idiotez de kakaroto comenzó a afectarte o es que ya perdiste el oido-la provoqué más

-YA BASTA ASI NO CONSEGUIREMOS NADA- el grito de Bulma resonó por todo el cuarto mientras cubría mis oidos

-No grites mujer!

-Pues dejen de discutir

-Bulma tiene razón, Kakaroto deja de hacer comentarios estupidos y Chichi comportate-vaya! el insecto de Raditz dijo algo inteligente

* * *

**POV Bulma**

No pudeo creerlo, Vegeta y Chichi parecían niños chiquitos, al parecer Raditz y yo éramos los únicos que nos comportabamos en ese momento

-Bien-los dos se quedaron callados-Vegeta ya tienes una idea de como va a ser la melodía de la canción?

-Claro que sí mujer o acaso crees que soy idiota?

-Pues hace un momento actuabas como uno- como respuesta obtuve un gruñido de su parte además de que frunció el ceño bastante molesto

-Ahora van a empezar ustedes?- Goku intervino antes de que realmente se desatara una "contienda"

-NO!- le gritamos al mismo tiempo

Después de que la situación se "enfriara", Vegeta escribió las notas que acompañarían la letra de la canción que escribí, al cabo de dos horas ya teníamos aprendida la canción, como Chichi no podía tocar en esta canción me hacía coros en algunos momentos, sin embargo aún nos quedaban unos peqeños detalles, es más ahora estabamos por ensayar una última vez antes de irnos pues teníamos clase nuevamente en una hora:

Where  
are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me

They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll  
return but I'll be stronger

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go  
there this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just  
keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can't I trust what I  
can't see to reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go  
there this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it's just a crutch that tries to hold you back  
And turn your  
dreams to dust all you need to do is just…. Trust

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go  
there this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go  
there this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Finalmente nos había salido bien a mi parecer, pero igual creo que nos pudo haber salido mejor, de todos modos no importa pues tenemos dos semanas para mejorarla según los chicos.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy será mejor que nos vayamos pues tenemos clase y no quiero llegar tarde- me apresuré a salir del salón junto con Chichi ya que cuando se trataba de clases mi amiga me había dicho que esos tres eran unos flojos, así que la mayor parte del tiempo no estaban en clase, bueno solo Raditz y Vegeta ya que Goku a pesar de ser cabza dura ponía más empeño en la escuela.

-Seguro que estaremos en las semifinales-me dijo Chichi muy contenta

-Por supuesto que sí

-Jaja que lindas, pero ni en sus mejores sueños llegarán a las semifinales- esa voz otra vez, miramos al frente y ahí estaban Soraya, Kim y Blair

-Que quieren ahora-siseo Chichi

-Nada, solo darles un aviso , ni crean que porque Vegeta y los otros recuperaron tu laptop quiere decir que hayan ganado

-Deja de ladrar y mejor vete de aquí- hasta yo me sorprendí con mis palabras, pero es que esta tipa ya había acabado con mi paciencia

-Como dices perra?-lo sabía le dolío mi comentario pero no le voy a seguir el juego

-No decía nada- tome a Chichi del brazo y la jalé ya que no podía caminar sola pues estaba que reventaba de risa-vamonos Chichi tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

-Tsk, maldita ahora si no te dejo ir- Kim y Blair nos bloquearon el paso, entonces mi amiga dejó de reirse para ponerse seria

-Por favor Soraya no me digas que quieres rebajarte a los golpes nuevamente-las palabras de Chichi me dejaron confundida-o ya olvidaste lo que paso hace un año?

-Claro que no lo he olvidado!, esa vez me humillaste , pero ahora es diferente-Soraya sonrió de una forma que me causó escalofríos para luego voltear a ver a Blair y asentir con la cabeza

-Broly!- Chichi y yo empalidecimos

-Ay no...

* * *

**Un capitulo más ¿Que pasara con Bulma y Chichi? **

**Espero que les haya gustado sino acepto críticas y comentarios**

**Se despide Chibibra :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! aqui esta la contii... Se que soy un asco escribiendo pero bueno no se diga más :D**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen así como tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que apareceran durante el fic.**

* * *

**El examen, ¿que pasa con Vegeta?**

**POV Bulma**

-Broly!

Un muchacho corpulento salió detrás de un pilar poniendose junto a Blair y mirándonos con desprecio a Chi y a mí

-Por favor Soraya, vas a utilizar a Broly en lugar de defenderte tu sola?-pregunté intentando idear un modo de salir de este problema

-Callate!, si no se hubieran metido conmigo no pagarían las consecuencias

-Pues eres una cobarde y tú Broly-Chichi señaló a Broly enojada mientras yo me asustaba aún más por la expresión que había puesto él al ser señalado-eres un poco hombre apoco te vas a atrever a golpearnos?

-Shh Chichi este tipo no tiene buena pinta, mejor no lo provoques- susurré

-Nada de eso Bulma yo no le tengo miedo

-Pues si yo fuera tú consideraría de nuevo lo que digo-esta vez Broly fue el que habló tronandose los dedos

-No y no tengo miedo de tí-mi amiga lo siguió provocando entonces Broy se avalanzó contra ella y la tomó del cabello-¡Suéltame animal!

-Oye déjala!- no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que subirme a su espalda y golpearlo en la cabeza. Funcionó pero en cambió me tomó de mi blusa y me alsó hasta quedar cara a cara.

-También hay para tí zorra- me lanzó contra la pared y luego la oscuridad se apoderó de mí...

* * *

Comenzé a despertar, al principio veía todo borroso pero después mi vista se normalizó y pude ver a Chichi junto a mí con una cara de preocupación.

-Bulma al fin despertaste!, estas bien?-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Si estoy bien pero me asfixias

-Lo siento

-Qué sucedió y donde estamos?

-Estamos en la enfermería y verás, después de que el animal debroly te lanzara contra la pared te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayaste...

-Ajá y luego?

-Pues Broly iba a golpearme a mí cuando llegaron Goku y los demás, entonces él y Broly comenzaron a pelear y al ver que no podía con mi Goku, el desgraciado huyó con el trío de brujas detrás de él, además debiste de ver a Vegeta parecía que realmente iba a matar a Broly cuando te vió en el suelo desmayada, asi que Raditz lo tuvo que detenerlo. Luego de todo la pelea Vegeta te trajo hasta aquí- a ahora lo entiendo Vegeta me trajo hasta aquí... ¡Dijo Vegeta!?

-Un momento Vegeta me trajo hasta aquí?- estaba conmocionada no me lo podía creer, porqué a el iba a preocuparse por mí?

-Si hasta a nosotros nos sorprendió pero bueno- Chichi se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería-no vienes?

-Eh sí ya voy- me levanté de la cama donde estaba recostada y seguí a Chi. Como era de esperarse volvímos a llegar tarde a clase.

-Jovencitas si esto se les hace costumbre voy a tener que tomar medidas serías entendido?-dijo el profesor Thompson

-Si lo sentimos- ambas nos disculpamos y tomamos asiento. Me giré y ví a Vegeta en su sitio estaban en su sitio-gracias por llevarme a la enfermería- le agradecí mientras le sonreía

-Hmp-el solo volteo la cabeza y rodo los ojos pero yo se que eso significaba de nada

-Bien clase el Viernes hay examen y para ello deberán cantar una canción- se escucharon reclamos por todo el salón- y sí tiene que ser en público es decir frente a toda la clase, pero no se preocupen para aligerarles el examen les dejaré que canten en parejas no tríos nu cuartetos parejas entendido?

-Pss, pss Bulma somos equipo?- me preguntó Chichi

-Claro!

Las clases transcurrieron normales y al fín ya estabamos libres para el resto de la tarde. Mientras caminabamos rumbo al dormitorio le pregunté a Chichi qué canción cantaríamos.

-No lo sé pero algo se nos ocurrirá- me respondió

-Mmm sabes además de la canción que vamos a enviar al concurso tengo otra es sólo que carezco de inspiraión para terminarla, te parece si te la muestro?

-Por supuesto...

Llegamos al departamente y memetí a mi cuarto para buscar el cuaderno donde tenía la canción incompleta.

-Aquí está- le mostre la letra a Chichi y ella comenzó a leer:

Life  
is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your  
image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good

Now I'm  
rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like  
a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
whoa, whoa

Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down  
and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling  
like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like...

-Woow Bulma sin duda tienes talento para escribir

-Enserio te pareció buena la letra?

-Sin duda alguna-me sonrió

-Je gracias y sabes qué creo que ahora me ha llegado la inspiración-sin explicación la inspiración me golpeó y Chichi y yo nos pusimos a trabajar en la canción...

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

-Oigan qué eso no es de Bulma?-miré a Kakaroto y luego al suelo y vin un listón blanco, luego recordé que era el que traía puesto la mujer hace un rato-mejor se lo devolvemos

-kakaroto no me digas que ahora te rebajaste a sirviente?

-No Vegeta se llama amabilidad- cómo odio a Kakaroto y su estúpido carácter no entiendo cómo es que somos familia

-Hmp, no me importa has lo que quieras-me di vuelta para salir del lugar cuando una mano me detuvo, me giré y vi a Raditz sonriendo burlonamente- sueltame

-Ts, ts Vegeta no seas grosero vamos con las chicas se un caballero y vamos a regresarle su liston a Bulma

-No

-Vamos Vegeta- estavez fue kakaroto quien me detuvo

-No

-Venga se que si quieres- y siguió

-No y esa es mi última palabra

**Minutos después...**

-No que no venías Vegeta

-Kakaroto eres un imbécil- el idiota de Kakaroto me había estado fastidiando durante un largo y para callarlo lo acompañé adonde quería ir. Ibamos llegando al edificio de las aulas y vimos a una figura que se estrellaba con la pared para caer inmóvil en el suelo

-Miren parece que Broly ya se agarró a otra víctima- Raditz señaló al idiota de Broly y al parecer no estaba solo, si no que el trío de zorritas estaba con el

-Ja me pregunto quien fue el estúpido qu...- no terminé la frase porque Kakaroto comenzó a correr hacia Broly con una expresión de enojo en su rostro- pero que le pasa acaso también se volvio loco?

-No es solo que-miré a Raditz y luego su expresión también cambió- No Vegeta fijate bien en las "victimas" de Broly

-No me des órdenes- sin embargo fijé mi mirada en la dirección donde estaba viendo Raditz y pude ver claramente que el marica de Broly tenía a la novia de Kakaroto agarrada de los cabellos y estaba a punto de golpearla y unos metros más allá estaba la mujer gritona inconsiente. Inexplicablemente una ira me invadió y también me dirigí hacia Broly con la intención de acabar con él-lo mato- sisee

-Espera! Vegeta!-llegué al lado de Kakartoto que ya había iniciado una pelea con el insecto que se atrevió a golpear a mi ... digo a la mujer, pero el muy cobarde huyó junto con su club de zorras detrás de él cuando estuve a punto de golpearlo hasta acabarlo, contando que el estúpido de Raditz me detuvo.

-Suéltame insecto- me solté bruscamente del agarre de Raditz y lo miré enojado- no vuelvas a detenerme entendiste?- un impulso me llevó hasta la mujer, la tomé en brazos y la miré, ahora no se veía tan fiera, se veía frágil, algo en mí despertó pero lo ignoré y me encaminé a la enfermería.

-A donde vas Vegeta?- me detuve pero no me giré a ver a Kakaroto- no tengo porque decirte- y seguí con mi camino

Luego de dejar a la mujer en la enfermería me regresé a las aulas y entré a clase sorprendiéndome a mí mismo de todo lo que estaba haciendo. En primer lugar yo no me preocupaba por nadie, ¿porqué ahora me había preocupado por ayudar a la mujer? y segundo ¿Porqué entraba a clases si a mi en realidad no me interesaba mucho la ecuela? sino la música y las artes marciales. Al rato llegaron Kakaroto y su hermano se entaron junto a mí y sólo me vieron sin decir ni una palabra.

-Que me ven idiotas

-Nada, nada- respondió Raditz mientras Kakaroto aguantaba la risa

-Sí jamm, nada

-Hmp estúpidos

Después de 20 minutos llegaron la novia de Kakaroto y la mujer gritona, se disculparon con el viejo y se sentaron, entonces la mujer se volteó y me sonrió para darme las gracias por llevarla a la enfermería, yo solo me voltee y rodee la mirada maldiciendo a Kakaroto, a Raditz y a la arpía de Kakaroto, luego de eso el ruco habló:

- Bien clase el Viernes hay examen y para ello deberán cantar una canción- se escucharon reclamos por todo el salón- y sí tiene que ser en público es decir frente a toda la clase, pero no se preocupen para aligerarles el examen les dejaré que canten en parejas no tríos nu cuartetos parejas entendido?

Odio esta clase, no entiendo para que es necesario cantar una estúpida canción enfrente de toda la bola de insectos que hay aquí.

-Vegeta, que vamos a cantar?

-Quien te dijo que yo quería ser contigo Kakaroto?

-Raditz

-Y porqué no te juntas con él

-Porque ya tiene pareja

-Y tu mastodonte

-Tamb.. oye! ya te dije que no le digas así

-No importa- ya que al menos el único digno de cantar conmigo por muy estúpido que sea es Kakaroto

-Y bien?

-Y bien qué?

-Qué vamos a cantar?

-Hmp ya veremos...

Las aburridas clases terminamon y nos fuimos a la cafetería, sin embargo aún seguía pensando inquietamente el porqué me he tomado tantas molestias con la gritona de cabellos azules...

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

* * *

**¿Que es lo que sucederá a Vegeta? **

**La canción de Bulma es la de Like Whoa de Aly y Aj, si no les gustó el cap acepto críticas y comentarios T-T pues se que soy un fracaso ... pero en fin aqui me mantendré y llegaré hasta el final**

**Se despide Chibibra :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! gracias por lor reviews :D Isi2001 prometo que pondré canciones más conocidas o eso intentaré, (solo que este cap ya lo tenia hecho) lo que pasa es que para la banda de los saiyajins me imagine que tipo de música iría de acuerdo a sus "actitudes o personalidades". Igual les recomiendo que escuchen las caniones para que se den una idea pero solo es una sugerencia :D**

**Aqui les dejo el cap no sin antes mencionar que los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen así como las canciones usadas en él...**

* * *

**El examen, ¿nos vamos de fiesta?**

**POV Bulma**

Pronto llegó el viernes, no me quería levantar pero recordé que hoy haríamos el examen de canto y por nada voy a dejarlo pasar. Me levanté peresosamente, me dirigí al baño y me dí cuenta de que Chichi aún no se levantaba así que me tomé mi tiempo para darme una relajante ducha, cuando salí del baño mi amiga ya se había levantado, me saludó y posteriormente se metió al baño, en cambio yo entré a mi habitación abrí el closet y me puse a pensar en qué me pondría. Después de unos minutos me decidí por ponerme una blusa rosa pastel de tirantes con un short de mezclilla y unos converse de mezclilla también. Me cepillé el cabello, decidí dejarmelo suelto, me maquillé un poco y ya estaba lista.

-Bulma vámonos a se nos hará tarde!- vaya Chichi se arregló mucho más rápido que yo-Y trae las partituras

-Ya voy!- me acerque a la mesita al lado de mi cama y saqué unas hojas donde estaba escrita la canción que cantaríamos

-Vamos al salón de ensayos ahí es donde cantaremos para usar lo que necesitemos

-Bien, pues en marcha

Salimos del departamento y nos encaminamos al salón de ensayos. Una vez ahí vimos que varios alumnos ya habían llegado y se encontraban practicando su canción. Sin embargo faltaban ciertas personas que yo conocía.

-Hay no Goku seguramente se volvió a quedar dormido- comentó Chichi mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz

-No te preocupes ya llegará- en eso llegó el maestro y unos cuantos alumnos más, pero de Goku y Vegeta nada ¡hasta Raditz había llegado!

-Bien pasarán conforme yo los nombre entendieron?-finalmente el maestro habló y algunos se pusieron muy nerviosos- los primeros serán Meme y Soliel

Pasaron varios de nuestros compañeros hasta que...

-Vegeta y Goku- esos bobos si se quedaron dormidos- mmm esos muchachos se quedaron dormidos de nuevo seguramente, a ver las siguientes son Bulma y Chichi- me quedé estática en mi lugar pero luego caminé detrás de Chichi y nos subimos al escenario

-Nombre de la canción

-Eh si es Like-Whoa-respindimos al unisono

-Comienzen-miré a Chi y ella me asintió con la cabeza comenzó a hacer la melodía de nuestra canción y comenzó a cantar:

Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good

Luego llegó mi turno respiré profundamente y comenzé mi parte:

Now I'm rollin' my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Y de ahí la canción continuó con las dos juntas:

Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa Whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got me feelin' like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got me feelin' like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got me feelin' like

In the mornin' it begins again  
Feels like I'm fallin' better strap me in  
I think I'm runnin' out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa Whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got me feelin' like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got me feelin' like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got me feelin' like

Luego me tocó cantar sola:

My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation I can't help but lose control  
You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good

I'm holdin' on  
Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin';  
I'm holdin' on  
Like a rollercoaster ride  
Like I'm runnin' a red light  
Like a rocket ship in flight  
There's nothin' else that makes me feel like  
Whoa

Like a rollercoaster  
Whoa  
Holdin' on white knuckles  
Whoa  
Once you let your love in  
Whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa  
Got me feelin' like

La canción terminó y el profesor nos miró impresionado

-Mu.. muy bien señoritas- checó su lista-bien nadie más falta así que

-ALTO!- dirigimos nuestras miradas a la puerta y vimos que Vegeta y Goku entraban por ella algo agitados y desarreglados

-Jovenes! es algo tarde tienen excusa?

-Lo sentimos señor Thompson- mi amigo Goku se disculpó amablemente mientras que Vegeta no decía nada

-Les daré oportunidad de presentar el examen pero es la última vez

Ambos subieron al escenario...

* * *

**POV Vegeta **

RIIIIIINNNGGG-el maldito ruido del despertador me hizo abrir los ojos pero los abrí aún más cuando me dí cuenta de la hora. Me levanté rápidamente y comenzé a vestirme

-MIERDA KAKAROTO LEVANTATE SE NOS HACE TARDE INSECTO!

-Oamm ñam ñam, Qué pasa Vegeta?- aparte de estúpido es sordo, me sigo preguntando cómo es que soy pariente de esta cosa

-COMO QUE QUÉ PASA IMBÉCIL NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS!

-QUEEE?

-TENEMOS EL MALTDITO EXAMEN EN 2 MINUTOS

A patadas y golpes saqué a Kakaroto a medio vestir del departamento, corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos cuando ibamos a medio campus

-Espera Vegeta

-Que!

-Olvide las partituras en el departamento-sabía que no podía confiarle las notas a este despistado

-Que hisiste qué?!

-Eh jejeje, olvide las notas

-AHGG te mataré!-corrimos de nuevo hasta el departamento y buscamos las hojas una vez que las encontramos entre toda la porquería que tenía este imbécil en su cuarto emprendimos una nueva carrera al estúpido edificio de los salones

-Tengo hambre debimos pasar por unos bocadillos

-Callate Kakaroto

Finalmente llegamos al salón justo antes de que el viejo se fuera

-ALTO!-después de que el idiota de Kakaroto se disculpó subimos al escenario tomamos nuestras guitarras y comenzamos a tocar...

I'm walkin' on broken eggshells  
Tryin' to make some sense of this  
Tryin' to save face with false appearances  
I started with next to nothin'  
And you're diggin' me a shallow grave  
Tryin' to put a face on what's holding me back today

I'm sayin'  
Ready for the world to stop  
Takin' everything I got  
Everybody's had enough  
So stop the world, cuz i want off  
Takin' everything I own  
Sinkin' to an all-time low  
Ready cuz it's time to go  
So stop the world, cuz i want off

I'm cookin' up a resurrection  
I'll serve it to you on a silver plate  
You don't want a taste of the fantasies that I create  
I'm walkin' on broken eggshells  
Tryin' to make some sense of this  
Tryin' to save face with false appearances

I'm sayin'  
Ready for the world to stop  
Takin' everything I got  
Everybody's had enough  
So stop the world, cuz i want off  
Takin' everything I own  
Sinkin' to an all-time low  
Ready cuz it's time to go  
So stop the world, and let's go home

I'm cookin' up a resurrection  
I'll serve it to you on a silver plate  
You don't want a taste of the fantasies that I create

I'm sayin'  
Ready for the world to stop  
Takin' everything I got  
Everybody's had enough  
So stop the world, cuz i want off  
Takin' everything I own  
Sinkin' to an all-time low  
Ready cuz it's time to go  
So stop the world, cuz i want off

Terminamos de cantar y la bola de insectos se quedo boquiabierta y como no si no han escuchado nada mejor

-Bien jóvenes muy buena canción pero como ya les dije antes esta será la ultima vez que les permito estos retrasos-hmp estúpido viejo no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que diga-pueden irse en 2 horas sus calificaciones estarán pegadas en el muro que está fuera del edificio

Kakaroto y Raditz salieron como las bestias que son directamente al comedor , por mi parte yo no me molesté en apresurarme hasta que un "problema" se me atravesó

-Vegeta cariño porque no nos vamos por ahí?-esta zorra de Kim a pesar de que sabe que no quiero nada con ella sigue de lambiscona

-Que quieres?

-Ay que no te lo dije por qué no nos divertimos un rato?-la insolente me abrazó para intentar besarme, pero la aparté bruscamente de mí

-Aléjate de mi

-Pero porqué si nos amamos mucho, somos el uno para el otro-dijo fingiendo inocencia

-NO, YO NO TE AMO ASÍ QUE SI VUELVES A ACERCARTE A MÍ, NO ME IMPORTARÁ QUE SEAS UNA MUJER Y NO DUDARÉ EN LASTIMARTE!-salí furioso del lugar. Se me quitó el apatito y mejor me fuí al dormitorio, perder clases no me importaba. Caminé hasta el departamento que compartía para mi desgracia con Kakaroto y me recosté en mi cama a meditar sobre la duda que he tenido sobre la mujer gritona

-Bah! seguramente le ayudé por lástima no es que me importe- o si?, negué con la cabeza y mejor me dormí para evitar seguir pensando en idioteces como esas.

Desperté unas horas más tarde y decidí ir al comedor pues mi estómago ya me exigía comida, al salir del edificio de dormitorios y pasar frente al de salones vi a una gran masa de estúpidos inentando ver sus resultados en el examen de ésta mañana

-Hey Vegeta!-y aquí viene Kakaroto

-Que

-Sacamos un 100 en el examen no es increíble?

-Si, si lo que digas

-Ja y Raditz dijo que no llegaríamos ni a 50

-Pues ese baboso nos subestimó

-CHICOS, CHICOS!-fantástico la novia de Kakaroto y la mujer gritona vienen para acá

-Que pasa?- preguntó Kakaroto

-Obtuvimos un 100 en la prueba y ustedes?

-Eso no les incum...-y como siempre llegó el otro insecto

-Sacaron 100- fulminé con la mirada a Raditz por interrumpirme

-Los felicito-hasta ese mimento hablo la mujer gritona

-Pues gracias

-Hmp

* * *

**POV Bulma**

No podía creerlo, mi primera conción y saqué 100 estaba muy emocionada, aunque Chichi y yo no fuimos las únicas ya que Vegeta y Goku también obtuvieron lo mismo aunque era de esperarse ya que cantaron fabuloso, pero me hubiera gustado que Vegeta me escuchara cantar y...

-Tengo una idea!-grito Chihi sacándome de mis pensamientos- que tal si vamos al club de mi papá para celebrar?

-Pero no podemos salir-le respondí a pesar de que me agradaba la idea

-No, tus padres no te pueden sacar, pero aquí tenemos 2 fines de semana cada mes para salir sólo que sea dentro de la ciudad, entonces que dicen?

-Yo no puedo tengo otros asuntos-bueno uno menos después de que Raditz se despidiera se fue con una muchacha que lo esperaba en una banca cerca de donde nos encontábamos, ja hasta el tiene novia

-Yo si voy- dije emocionada

-Yo me apunto y tu Vegeta?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que está bien-me sorprendió que Vegeta aceptara pero por alguna razón me puse contenta de que quisiera ir

-Bien entonces nos vemos aquí a las 8:00 ok?

-Bien-Goku abrazó a mi amiga y se fue junto con Vegeta pero antes de irse éste gritó

-No me des órdenes!-y desaparecieron de mi vista

-Ey Bulma vamos a arreglarnos

-Pero si todavía falta un monton

-No me digas que ya sabes que te pondrás para impresionar a Vegeta- es cierto! no se que ponerme para.,... un momento qué?!

-Oye!-le dí un codazo mientras la veía entrecerrando los ojos-yo no quiero impresionar a nadie y mucho menos a él

-Jaja si lo que tu digas Bulma lo que tu digas- finalmente comenzó a reirse a carcajadas provocando que algunos nos miraran raro

-Callate no ves que nos estan viendo raro?

-JAJAJAJAJA esque JJAJAJAA- le tapé la boca y me la llevé arrastrando literalmente hasta el departamento.

Pasaron algunas horas y me metí a bañar para comenzar a arreglerme.

Después de todo nada podía salir mal ¿verdad?

* * *

**Tan tan aqui esta el otro cap, espero que les haya gustado y si no ya saben que pueden dejar sus críticas y comentarios **

**La cancion de Bulma y Chichi es la de like whoa de Aly y Aj y la de Vegeta y Goku es la de stop the world de Riddlin kids**

**Se despide Chibibra ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola :D aqui esta el siguinte capitulo **

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y tampoco las canciones usadas en él...**

* * *

**El club, ¿Bailamos?**

**POV Bulma**

Cuando me estaba cambiando recordé lo que me dijo Chichi sobre impresionar a Vegeta- mmm quizá lo intente- me sonrojé al escuchar lo que dije y negué rápidamente con la cabeza para volver a mirarme en el espejo. Traia puesta una blusa entallada roja de una sola manga con un short de tela negro y unos zapatos de tacon no muy alto de color negro también, me había puesto un poco de maquillaje y en vez de traer mi cabello lacio me hice unos caireles. Sonreí ante la imagen del espejo, tomé mi bolso y salí de mi cuarto para encontrame con Chichi, ella trai puesta una blusa morada sin mangas y un pantalon gris entubado y unas sandalias blancas traia su cabello suelto y también llevaba algo de maquillaje.

-Wow Bulma te ves muy bien

-Gracias Chichi pero tu no te quedas atrás-las dos reímos para salir y encaminarnos al punto donde veríamos a los chicos

-Oye Bulma de verdad que no te vestiste así solo para impresionar a Vegeta?

-No! y ya deja de hacer esos comentarios

-Y entonces porqué te has puesto roja eh?

-Callate! yo no estoy roja y ehh mira la hora ya vamos retrasadas apresúrate-dije eso para salir del momento tan vergonzoso que estaba pasando. Claro que me dí cuenta de que me había sonrojado pero no lo iba a admitir y menos frente a Chichi, porsupuesto que no me había vestido así para impresionar a Vegeta... o si?

-Emm Bulma los chicos estan frente a las canchas a donde vas?-no me había dado cuenta de que iba por otro camino hasta que Chichi me habló

-A si esque lo olvidé-me miró no muy convencida pero al fin seguimos caminando. A los pocos minutos pudimos distinguinguir a dos figuras que se acercaban hacia nosotros, eran Goku y Vegeta. El primero traía puesta una camiseta amarilla con una sudadera verde encima, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis negros también. El segundo traía puesta una camiseta blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos pantalones de color gris oscuro y unas botas negras.

-Hola chicas!- como siempre Goku nos saludó muy feliz mientras Vegeta se volteba hacia otro lado y nos ignoraba

-Sí vámonos!-gritó emocionada mi compañera pero surgió una pequeña pregunta en mi mente

-Mmm Chi cómo nos iremos?

-Eso está arreglado le llamé a mi papá hace unas horas y le dije que nos enviara un auto ya que iríamos al club esta noche así que probablemente ya nos este esperando afuera-tal y como dijo mi amiga una camioneta BMW blanca nos esperaba frente a la academia. Nos subimos en ella y el conductor partió hacia nuestro destino: Ox City Dance.

* * *

Una vez ahí nos bajamos y pudimos ver a una gran cantidad de personas haciendo fila para entrar, llegamos hasta la entrada y cuando los gorilas que cuidaban la entrada vieron a Chichi nos dejaron pasar a los cuatro

-Bienvenida señorita Ox viene acompañada?

-Claro que sí vengo con mis amigos- nos prepararon una mesa en la zona VIP, pasamos y el lugar estaba repleto de jovenes bailando, tomando o platicando con los demás, la música sonaba por todo el lugar dandole un gran ambiente. Uno de los meseros se acerco y nos preguntó si queriamos tomar algo, pero ninguno de nosotros tenía sed por el momento

-Vamos a bailar!-gritó Chichi para que la escucharamos, Goku dijo que iría al baño y que nos alcanzaría allá y Vegeta bueno él se desapareció, así que solo mi amiga y yo nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Nos metimos hasta el centro de la pista y nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música que estaba en esos momentos

So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
I seen this one, I'm bout to go in

Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
She got me thinking, thats when  
I said

Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?

Where dem girls at, girls at?  
So go get them, we can all be friends

Unos chicos se nos acercaron y comenzaron a bailar con nosotras, pero parecían más borrachos que nada

-Chicassh she ven deshlumbrantes-hasta sentíamos su aroma a alcohol

-Gracias, pero deberían irse -respondí yo al momento de que uno se balanceba hacia adelante para abrazarme

-Vamosh preshiosa ven conmigo-el otro muchacho hizo lo mismo con Chichi pero justo en ese momento llegó Goku y se puso entre los muchachos y nosotras

-Ey déjenlas empaz

-Y tú quién eresh su niñero

-No

-Entonshes vete y déjanos sholos

-Mira creo que los que deben irse son ustedes ya estan pasados y no saben lo que hacen

-Nosh iremos por ahora-hicieron ademán de retirarse y Goku se volteó hacia Chichi para preguntarle si no le había hecho algo el tipo-pero nos volveremosh a ver-después de eso nos fuimos a sentar y Vegeta seguía sin aparecer, Goku y mi amiga se fueron a bailar otro rato y yo me quedé sola en la mesa hasta que el mesero de hace rato me trajo una bebida de color azul

-Disculpe pero yo no pedí nada

-Lo se pero esto se lo invita la mesa de allá-el mesero señaló una mesa que estaba al fondo y pude ver a otros tres muchachos que no me daban buena espina y me miraban de una forma un tanto cómo decirlo?... asquerosa

-Dígales que gracias pero que yo no tomo-hizo lo que le pedí y los tres se pararon y se acercaron a donde yo estaba

-Mira que rechazarnos un trago eres la primera que lo hace-dijo el primero de los muchachos-y bines sola?

-No, vengo con mis amigos

-Y dónde estan que yo no los veo-dijo el segundo

-Estan bailando

-Y te dejaron aquí?-finalmente habló el tercero

-...

-Quieres bailar?

-No gracias-respondí el hecho de estar sola con estos sujetos no me agradaba en lo absoluto, rogaba mentalmente porque Chichi y Goku se cansaran y vinieran pero cuando voltee discretamente hacia la pista los ví contentod bailando muy en su mundo

-Entonces vente con nosotros, nos vamos a divertir-dos de los muchachos se fueron y los perdí de vista pero eso me puso aún más nerviosa ¿A dónde se fueron y con tanta prisa?

-Aquí estoy bien

-Vamos, te divertirás- se me acercó y me jaló de un brazo

-Te dije que no- comenzé a forzejear con él pero obviamente era más fuerte que yo-sueltame!

-Vamos no te resistas-aplicó más fuerza a su agarre y comenzó a lastimarme

-NO!-le dí una patada en sus "partes nobles" y me soltó

-Maldita zorra-levantó una mano para golpearme pero alguien lo detuvo

-Alejate de ella insecto-un gran alivio cayó sobre mí cuando vi a Vegeta detrás del sujeto ese

-Obligame!-en ese momento el tipo quizo golpear a Vegeta, pero él lo evadió fácilmente

-Eso es todo?-preguntó burlonamente

-Te crees suertudo no?-y así Vegeta y el chico comenzaron a pelear, o bueno más bien el otro tipo porque Vegeta solo se reía de lo mal que peleaba el muchacho ya que no lograba darle ni un solo golpe, cuando Vegeta se cansó de "pelear" le dió un golpe en la boca del estómago dejándolo inconciente, lo tomó y lo dejó sentado en una de las mesas, luego se acercó a mi

-Siempre en problemas no?

-Eso parece, gracias-le agradecí mientras le sonreía

-Hmp, qué hacias sola con esos tres?

-Yo no... un momento me estabas cuidando?

-Yo no dije eso!

-Entonces cómo sabes que eran tres y no uno solo?

-Los ví al llegar, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones-puede ver la mentira en sus ojos, y en lugar de sentirme enojada porque no llegó antes para evitar todo esto me sentí feliz de que se preocupara por mí

-Bueno, bueno no te enojes

-Tú me irritas

-Si no te conociera diría que en lugar de irritarte te preocupo-cuando dije eso se sonrojó y se giró hacia otro lado

-Piensa lo que quieras mujer

-Esta bien-me aguanté la risa al verlo así-oye bailamos?

-No

-Anda que no te gusta divertirte?

-No te importa-inflé mis mejillas molesta pero se me ocurrió una gran idea

-Para mí que no sabes bailar y por eso no quieres

-QUE DICES?!

-Que no sabes bailar

-Claro que sí

-Entonces vamos-lo jalé del brazo, pero a pesar de sus reclamos llegamos a la pista y yo si comenzé a bailar aún más animada, al poco rato el también estaba bailando conmigo...

Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
Get a feeling that I never never  
never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh, sometimes I  
get a good feeling, yeah  
Get a feeling that I never never never never had  
before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah

Yes I can, doubt to believe what I know what's his plan  
Pull me, grab me,  
grab till the bucket can't have me  
I'll be the president one day  
January  
first, oh, you like that gossip  
Like you the one drinking that god sip dot  
com  
Now I gotta work with your tone  
How many rolling stones you want

Yeah I got a brand new spirit,  
Speak it and it's done

Me sorprendí al verlo bailar ya que lo hacía muy bien, le sonreí y me sorprendió aún más el hecho de que él también me sonriera. Seguimos bailando hasta que la canción terminó

-Woow Vegeta si que sabes bailar

-Te lo dije mujer-iba a irse pero yo lo detuve

-No seas aguafiestas, bailemos otro rato

-No quiero

-Anda

-No

-Porfavor

-No-entonces usé otra técnica, puse mi mejor cara

-Anda sí?

-Ahh-suspiró derrotado-bien pero me dejarás en paz después entendido?

-Claro!-y seguimos bailando

Oh yeah, they tell me I'm a bad boy  
All the ladies look at me and act coy

I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want bad girl dancing over  
there

Look at her go on the dancefloor  
She's amazing, on the  
dancefloor  
When she moves girl I want more  
Keep it going girl like I got  
an encore  
She got me saying

Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl

También esta canción terminó y ya nos fuimos a sentar, al poco tiempo llegaron Goku y Chichi

-Vaya los vimos bailar hacen una gran pareja-comento Goku sonrientemente mientras Chichi me miraba con una sonrisa picara

-Callate Kakaroto!

-Pues yo creo que Goku tiene razón verdad Bulma?-ohh me las pagarás Chichi ya estas en mi lista

-...-me quedé callada sintiendo como los colores se me subían a la cara

* * *

Después de unas horas ya decidimos salir del club y regresarnos a la escuela, cuando llegamos cada quién se fue a su respectivo dormitorio

-Cuentame Bulma que tal con Vegeta?-me preguntó Chichi cuando entrmos al departamento

-Que tal de qué?

-No te hagas

-Pues baila muy bien

-Pero no hubo besos o algo?

-CHICHI!

-JAJA bueno bueno creo que no

Me encerré en mi cuarto avergonzada, me quité la ropa me puse mi pijama y me agarré el cabello

-No hubo besos, pero me divertí mucho-me dije a mi misma, me metí en la cama-espero que se vuelva a repetir una noche como esta...Vegeta-y finalmente me quedé dormida con una gran sonrisa en la cara

* * *

**Tan tan como estuvo? ya saben pueden dejar críticas y comentarios **

**Las canciones que usé son la de Where them girls at y Little bad girl de David Guetta y la de Good Feeling de Flo Rida**

**Se despide Chibibra ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola ! gracias por sus reviews, aqui les dejo el siguiente cap...**

**Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen así como tampoco son mias las canciones usadas en él...**

* * *

**¿Sentimientos?**

**POV Vegeta **

Por más que daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir en mi mente seguían rondando los estúpidos recuerdos de hace unas horas. Que carajos pasaba conmigo?, primero perdí mis sentidos al ver a la mujer gritona vestida de esa manera aunque debo admitir que se veía sexy...-negué con la cabeza después del pensamiento anterior-luego la defiendo de unos insectos y no se por qué me preocupé por ella para después terminar como tonto bailando, y con ELLA!

**_"Flash back"_**

_Oye bailamos?_

-_No_

_-Anda que no te gusta divertirte?_

_-No te importa-infló sus mejillas enojada _

_-Para mí que no sabes bailar y por eso no quieres_

_-QUE DICES?!-_

_-Que no sabes bailar_

_-Claro que sí_

_-Entonces vamos-me jaló del brazo, pero a pesar de mis reclamos llegamos a la pista y ella comenzó a bailar animada, al poco rato yo también estaba bailando con ella..._

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah _

_Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no _

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_ Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_ Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_ I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Yes I can, doubt to believe what I _

_know what's his plan _

_Pull me, grab me, _

_grab till the bucket can't have me _

_I'll be the president one day January first, oh, you like that gossip_

_ Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com _

_Now I gotta work with your tone _

_How many rolling stones you want_

_Yeah I got a brand new spirit,_

_ Speak it and it's done_

_La verdad es que ella bailaba realmente bien, pero no se lo diría aunque mis esfuerzos por ser poco amable con ella se fueron a la mierda cuando me sonrió y yo le regresé la sonrisa ..._

_-Vaya los vimos bailar hacen una gran pareja-comento Kakaroto con su cara de retrasado_

_-Callate Kakaroto!-me había sonrojado y me giré hacia otro lado para evitar que me vieran..._

**_"Fin flashback"_**

No lo entiendo será que ... NO,NO, me niego a creer que me estoy enamorando de la mujer gritona-bah debe ser puro capricho-susurré y con esas palabras me dormí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que fuimos al club y ahora Kakaroto y yo, junto con el mastodo... la novia de Kakaroto y la mujer gritona nos dirigiamos a la direccion a entregar la canción para el concurso que habría y llegar a semifinales. Al entrar había una gran masa de personas estorbando

-Que fastidio

-Vegeta no seas así, mira que Raditz me dijo que estaría aquí guardandonos un lugar

-No me interesa Kakaroto-bueno al menos ese tonto puede hacer algo bien

-Hey! por aquí-y hablando de tontos, ahí estaba Raditz frente a la secretaria del viejo Roshi-traen la canción?

-Por supuesto que si-y habló la mujer gritona-Vegeta dale el CD a Raditz-como odio que intente darme ordenes

-No me des oredenes-aún así le entregué el CD a Raditz y este se lo dio a la doña para que lo entregara al director y nos registrara. Después de toda esa perdida de tiempo fuímos a la cafetería que estaba algo vacía...mejor así menos bichos molestos.

-MM me muero de hambre creo que tomaré un poco de todo

-Goku no seas tan tragón ya sabes lo que te dije...-blah blah blah, y la mujer de Kakaroto siguió hablando dandole un sermón a ese pobre idiota, pronto sentí una mirada sobre mí

-Que me vez eh?-me encontré con unos ojos azules que me miraban intriados y me ponían "incómodo"

-Y tu no vas a comer algo?

-Y a ti qué te importa?

-Ayy pero que grosero así no se le habla a una dama

-Una dama? pero si yo no veo a ninguna por aquí

-COMO DICES!YO SOY UNA CHICA MUY LINDA Y DEBES RESPETARME-y comenzó a gritar mientras me tapaba los oídos

-NO GRITES MUJER

-No me provoques

-Hmp

-Oigan no se peleen ya saben lo que dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso-estúpido Raditz, lo fulminé con la mirada ya me las pagaría-o no Vegeta?

-Que dices insecto?-me pare del asiento y lo tomé del cuello de la camisa

-Del odio al amor so...-no lo dejé terminar porque le ensesté un buen golpe en la cara-auch! me dolió

-Entonces mide tus palabras imbécil-me salí molesto de la cafetería dejando a Kakaroto y a las otras dos mirandome confundidos.

Iba entrando al edificio de los dormitorios cuando un par de brazos me rodearon y me abrazaron por el cuello, me giré rápidamente y me dí cuanta de que era Kim

-Que te dije sobre tocarme-sisee ya harto de ella

-Vamos no sabes lo que dices cariño, conmigo podras hacer todo lo que tu quieras-intentó besarme pero la aparté de un empujón y la tome de las muñecas

-No me interesa comprendes?

-Me lastimas

-COMPRENDES?!

-NO, porque no quieres estar conmigo soy hermosa y todos mueren por estar conmigo

-Pues ya vez que no todos y entiéndelo, métetelo muy bien en la cabeza: NO ME INTERESAS- me di la vuelta y la deje pero antes de irme

-No sabes lo que te pierdes, pero te vas a arrepentir

-Perra...

* * *

**POV Bulma**

Después de que entregamos la canción fuimos a la cafetería y como siempre Goku comenzó a comer todo lo que podía y Chichi comenzó a regañarlo. Entonces miré a Vegeta, me sorprendió el hecho de que no comiera nada pues por lo que se el tiene un gran apetito, después de unos momentos fijó su mirada en mi

-Que me vez eh?-me preguntó de una forma grosera, y comenzamos a discutir hasta que Raditz intervino, pero empeoró las cosas y Vegeta terminó golpeándolo. Pero lo que había dicho me dejó pensando en eso _Del odio al amor solo hay un paso. _Amor ¿sentía algo por Vegeta?, era cierto que se me hacía atractivo y me agradaba estar cerca de él, pero no estaba enamorada de él o ¿sí?. En las semanas que llevo aquí eh aprendido el comportamiento que tiene cada uno de mis amigos, se sus gustos, lo que odian, y muchas otras cosas, pero Vegeta es algo cerrado.

-Me gustaría que te abrieras conmigo-susurré pero mis amigos me escucharon

-De quien hablas Bulma?-me preguntó Chichi

-Eh no de nadie jeje estaba pensando en voz alta jajaja, uy miren la hora nos toca clase con la señorita Isumi y ya saben como es-salí corriendo de la cafetería antes de que me hicieran preguntas a pesar de que escuché como me gritaban.

Detuve mi carrera y tomé algo de aire para seguir caminando, y pensando ¿Que siento en realidad?, a ver haciendo un recuento de lo que me pasa:

1.-Me atrae Vegeta

2.-Me gusta estar cerca de él

3.-Me gusta discutir con él por muy tonto que sea

4.-Sé que aunque lo niegue se ha preocupado por mí en varias ocasiones

5.-Lo quiero y...

Lo quiero?... SI si lo quiero, a pesar de ser frío yo siento que oculta lo que en realidad es y lo voy a descubrir...

Iba pasando por enfrente de los dormitorios de los hombres y ví a Kim salir muy molesta de ahí

-Y tu que!

-Pero que genio acaso te rechazaron?-si como ven al ser parte de The Saiyajin Crew también tengo "enemigos"

-Ja por favor no soy tu-se puso frente a mi muy molesta

-Yo lo se a mi nadie me a rechazado

-Maltdita presumida-estaba tan molesta que se abalanzó sobre mí pero ella al traer tacones se torció el pie y cayó de boca. Todos los que staban a los alrededores comenzaron a reírse, en parte me sentí mal por ella pero que mas da al parecer hoy no era su dia

-Je ejem jaja, creo que debes quitarte esos zapatos-

-Callate tu y Vegeta no me van a humillar en un solo día- y después de eso se fue muy molesta dando de gritos a todo aquel que se reía de ella

-Me pregunto que le habrá hecho Vegeta...-una idea surguió en mi cabeza- claro! por eso estaba tan molesta Vegeta la rechazó, eso quiere decir que él no esta interesado en ella-comezé a reirme y muchos de los que se habían reído anteriormente de Kim me vieron como si estuviera loca, pero no me importó porque estaba contenta

Las clases volvieron a transcurrir normales y cuando porfin terminaron me fui al dormitorio cuando sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro

-No me ibas a esperar?

-Oh Chichi creí que estarías con Goku

-No, el y Raditz se fueron con Vegeta a preacticar un poco de artes marciales

-Ya veo, en fin adivina lo que pasó después de que salí de la cafetería

-Sueltalo amiga- le conté todo lo sucedido omitiendo mis sentimientos claro, y mi amiga estaba muerta de risa-JAJAJAJAJA no me lo imagino que mal que no estuve ahí JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Lo sé te lo perdiste, se fue tan enojada y me parece que hasta se rompió su zapatilla jajajaja

-Pobre jajajaja

Entre risas llegamos al departamento

-Oye crees que nuestra canción entre?

-Vamos Chi sabes que sí

-Tienes razón, no se que estoy pensando

-Seguramente en Goku

-Y tú que me dices de Vegeta-me sonrojé y esta vez no pude ocultarlo-ajá dime que sientes, te gusta?

-No sé

-Cómo que no sabes

-Ya te dije no lo sé

-Humm yo creo que te gusta y se nota en tu mirada cada que lo vez y yo no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta Raditz y Goku también lo han notado pero no dicen nada

-Pff si hasta ellos lo notan que más puedo hacer-oh no

-LO SABIA

-SHHH Chi prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que me gusta Vegeta

-Te lo prometo Bulma, para qué son las amigas?-la abracé y le agradecí por guardar mi secreto

-Pero se lo dirás?

-Estas loca?! no puedo decirle que me gusta si de por si ya nos llevamos algo mal imagínate me dejaría de hablar y me hecharía de la banda

-Aunque no lo creas pienso que tú también le gustas a Vegeta

-Chi, no me digas eso ahora uqe sabes lo que siento, no me gustaría ilusionarme con algo imposible

-Imposible? que no habías dicho que no había nada imposible para la gran Bulma Briefs

Era cierto no tengo límites y sí lo admito me he enamorado de Vegeta y haré hasta lo imposible por ganarme un espacio en su corazón

-Tienes razón Chi ya verá quien soy yo

-Así se habla

Pero será cierto, ¿Vegeta siente algo por mí?

...

.

.

* * *

**Tan tan hasta aqui le dejo que les pareció? ya saben pueden dejar críticas y comentarios **

** ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Chichi? ¿La canción de The Saiyajin Crew entrará en el concurso? ¿Que con los tacones de Kim? ¿?**

**Esas y muchas otras preguntas en el prox capitulo**

**Se despide Chibibra ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola gracias por sus reviews :D y perdon si me tarde en subir el cap, lo q pasa esque los examenes no me dejaban pero al fin terminé :P y bueno mejor me apresuro ya que me voy a ver actividad paranormal 4 :3 **

**Por cierto creo que por las fechas haré un especial de Halloween en el fic que opinan?**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen así como tampoco me pertenecen las canciones usadas en él...**

* * *

**Las semifinales, ¿somos la banda de la fiesta?**

**POV Bulma**

Puff hoy es Martes osea que nos toca deportes, me levanté de la cama con gran pesadez, bostecé y me encaminé al baño... al salir me regresé a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Me puse un pants gris y una camiseta de manga corta rosa pastel entallada, me puse los tenis negros que había dejado exclusivamente para deportes y agarré mi cabello en una coleta, tomé mi ipod y salí de mi habitación.

-Bunos días Chi- saludé a mi amiga que estaba afuera de su cuarto acomodándose la sudadera que llevaba puesta

-Qué tal Bulma, para ser Martes estas de muy buen humor

-Si, esque tengo un buen presentimiento

-No será sobre Vegeta?-me sonrojé ante su comentario

-NO!, solo que siento que algo bueno va a suceder

-Bien si tu lo dices, vámonos que la profesora Ju es de armas tomar jajaja

-Tienes razón

Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos a las canchas, en el camino nos encontramos con Goku, Vegeta y Raditz

-Hola chicos!-saludé a lo que solo Goku y Raditz me respondieron el saludo ya que Vegeta solo me miró

-Que hay!

-Tengo tanta flojera- Chichi se quejó y le dijo a Goku que si la cargaba lo que nos quedaba de camino, en lo de mientras sostuve una platica algo rara con Raditz ya que Vegeta se fue caminando más rápido.

-Y dime Bulma ya te llevas bien con Vegeta?

-A qué te refieres?

-Pues cierta persona me dijo que en el club se la pasaron bailando muy amenamente

-A eso, pues creo que sí aunque de vez en cuando tenemos nuestras discusiones-le dije mientras el se reía

-Qué es lo gracioso?

-Jem ejem no nada-Raditz actúa medio raro pero bueno, me encojí de hombros y seguí caminando junto a él-y te gusta alguien?

-Por que lo preguntas?-ok su comentario me tomó desprevenida, solo espero que no me haya sonrojado

-Simple curiosidad

-No, no me gusta nadie- vaya que bien miento

-QUE BUENO QUE A BULMA NO LE GUSTE NADIE- su comentario nos sacó de onda, Goku me volteo a ver con una cara graciosa y Chichi se estaba aguantando la risa, pero el más raro fue Vegeta ya que por un momento se detuvo y murmuró algo apenas entendible para seguir caminando aún más rápido. Finalmente llegamos a las canchas y nos despedimos de los chicos para irnos a poner en fila antes de que Ju nos "torturara".

-Bien señoritas veo que todas han mejorado sus hábitos de puntualidad-extrañamente la profesora estaba sonriendo, pero luego cambió su expresión a una de total seriedad-bien bien hoy van a jugar volleyball asi que hagan 4 equipos y a jugar, rápido-tronó los dedos y rápidamente nos pusimos a hacer los equipos. En uno quedamos Chichi, una chica llamada Mariam, otra llamada Jaqueline, Sofy, Erika y yo, en el otro quedaron Soraya, Kim, Blair y otras tres chicas engreídas, pero no tanto como las brujas.

Estábamos a medio partido cuando un anuncio del director nos interrumpió

-ATENCION ALUMNOS AQUÍ LES DIRÉ QUIENES PASAN A LAS SEMIFINALES DEL CONCURSO DE BANDAS- el corazón se me detuvo y sentí nervios, miré a Chichi y ella estaba igual que yo- SKELETON BOYS, SUGAR LADIES, PHENOMENON, FIRE RUBIS-no nos había nombrado y yo estaba de que me daba un ataque-Y POR ÚLTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE THE SAIYAJIN CREW- escuché bien?, no me lo podía creer estábamos tan emocionadas que comenzamos a saltar y gritar de la alegría- REQUIERO LA PRESCENCIA DE ESTE ÚLTIMO GRUPO EN LA DIRECCIÓN Y RECUERDEN QUE EL VIERNES ES EL BAILE DE HALLOWEEN NO OLVIDEN COMPRAR SU DISFRAZ... BIEN ESO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO REANUDEN SUS ACTIVIDADES-la voz del director dejó de resonar en los altavoces de la Academia.

-Vaya parece que les van a dar una mala noticia- y hablando de halloween llegó la bruja

-Y te incumbe acaso?-retó Chichi

-Para nada, solo que no me quisiera perder sus caras de humillación

-Cara de humillación es la que te voy a dejar- sostuve a Chi antes de que cometiera alguna locura

-Espera, no valen la pena mejor vamos a ver para qué nos necesita el director

-Tienes razón- nos dimos media vuelta y antes de retirarnos...

-Momento azulada a mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca y ya sabes las consecuencias no?- me molestó mucho su comentario de azulada, pero preferí ignorarla y seguí caminando junto con mi mejor amiga.

-Oiste algo Chi?

-Me pareció que un perro ladraba pero quien sabe- nos comenzamos a reír y nos fuimos corriendo hasta llegar a las afueras de las canchas para volver a encontrarnos con los muchachos.

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

Martes, maldito martes hay deportes pero que más da es lo único bueno en esta escuela, me levanté de la cama y me puse lo primero que saqué del closet, salí y me encontré con el idiota de Kakaroto tomando la siesta recargado en la puerta, así que amablemente decidí despertarlo:

-KAKAROTO, TE TOCA CITA CON EL DOCTOR!- el muy cobarde se despertó al instante y salió corriendo como un gallina gritando para que lo ayudaran a esconderse

-Hmp, pero que estupido- lo seguí, caminando claro y lo encontré aferrado a Raditz

-Raditz, pronto escóndeme antes de que el doctor me encuentre

-Pero que carajos te sucede Kakaroto de cual doctor hablas?

-Vegeta me dijo que... un momento Vegeta!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que un insecto como tú sea tan cobarde con algo tan estúpido

-Humm hablando de cobardes, no se diga de lombrices porque..- le di un buen golpe en la cabeza antes de que siguiera hablando-ayy! eso me dolió

-Pues te lo mereces, en primera por idiota y en segunda yo no le tengo miedo a nada, sólo que las lombrices me dan asco

-Bien

-Y tu más vale que no te rías entiendes?- tome al otro tonto del cuello de la camiseta y le amenaze

-Bien bien no me río

Salimos del dormitorio y a medio camino nos encontramos con la gritona y el mastodonte a su lado

-Hola chicos-la mujer gritona nos saludó pero yo no me molesté en saludarla y solo la vi, que bien le quedan las blusas pegadas... BASTA! estúpidos pensamientos de mierda

-Que hay

-Tengo tanta flojera- la quejumbrosa de Kakarto le dijo que la cargara y como perrito el muy mandilon hizo caso, Raditz se acercó a mi.. digo a la mujer gritona y comenzaron a platicar, eso me molestó aunque no se porqué si ni me importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer, así que apresuré el paso, hasta que escuché un comentario, o mejor dicho un grito del insecto de Raditz

-QUE BUENO QUE A BULMA NO LE GUSTE NADIE- asi que nadie, me detuve a pensar a mi me gusta la mujer gritona?

-No, no puede ser no de ella- susurré para mi mismo y seguí caminando. No puedo estar enamorado de la mujer gritona, no, es imposible además aunque así fuera ella jamás me correspondería... pero que estoy pensando, moví la cabeza. Pensé en todos los sucesos que me habian sucedido con ella: me preocupo aunque no lo admita, mi orgullo me lo impide pero eso quiere decir que inconcientemente me he enamorado- Me enamoré de ti, bruja de cabellos celestes- sonreí para mis adentros- y vas a ser mía.

Llegamos a las canchas y luego de estar haciendo algunos ejercicios el viejo Roshi habló dando unos anuncios de las bandas que pasamos a las semifinales, Kakartoto como estúpido que es comenzó a saltar y Raditz también le seguía el juego

-Ya basta me avergüenzan par de inútiles

-Vegeta no seas amargado...

* * *

LLegamos a la dirección para ver al viejo y saber lo que quería

-Bienvenidos muchachos pasen tengo una buena noticia para ustedes- y comezó a hablar blah blah blah...-quiero decirles que los escogí para que sean la banda que toque en la fiesta de Halloween- que?, que toquemos para esa ridiculez? ja ni hablar, estuve a punto de negarme pero...

-Por supuesto que sí director Roshi estaremos complacidos de tocar en la fiesta- y la gritona también habló

-Que bien, bueno eso es todo, pueden retirarse- argh ahora tenemos que pensar en una canción para la ridícula fiesta

-Y que disfraz se pondran?

-MM yo creo que me disfrazaré de de... no sé- ayy Kakaroto estúpido ni eso sabe

-Ay Goku no te preocupes ya me encargaré de eso- y su mastod... novia lo calló

-Haber idiotas, en lugar de ver que tanta tontería se van a poner, mejor piensen en la canción que cantaremos

- Hay Vegeta no te preocupes se nos ocurrirá algo- la mujer gritona se me acercó y me guiñó el ojo para luego sonreirme y hjacerme sonrojar

-Hmp- me fui lo mas rápido que pude de ahí para evitar que me vieran- como odio que me hagas sentir esto mujer

...

¿Cómo es que caí ante ti?

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí le dejo, que tal, les gustó? ya saben pueden dejar críticas y comentarios ;) **

**¿Que canción cantaran? ¿Que hará Vegeta con sus sentimientos ahora que por fin sabe que se ha enamorado?**

**¿De que se disfrazará Goku? ¿?**

**jajaja Se despide Chibibra :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA! primero que nada gracias por sus reviews :) **

**Segundo emm creo que quizá rompí unas cuantas reglas al publicar mi historia así que me disculpo y aclaro no fue intencional (de hecho si no me lo ponen en un review no me doy cuenta) :S así que lamento si no pongo las canciones que me piden que de verdad quisiera pero de ahora en adelante no pondré mucha música aunque de eso se trate el fic... no quiero que borren mi historia así que espero que me entiendan :) **

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y tampoco las canciones que se mencionen...**

* * *

**Halloween night**

**Parte 1**

**POV Bulma**

Por fin había llegado el Viernes y ya faltaba 1 hora para la fiesta que se iba a realizar para el halloween, me tomé miu tiempo para arreglarme, miré mi disfraz y recordé todo lo que pasé para tener uno, digo no era exactamente lo que tenía pensado pero al fin y al cabo culquier cosa se me vaía bien- puff que modesta soy- sonreí ante ese pensamiento...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-**Oye Bulma tenemos que ir por nuestros disfraces o nos ganarán los mejores_

_-Tienes razón Chi, que tal si vamos ahora, por lo que supe creo que la profesora Isumi enfermó y no vendrá así que tenemos 2 horas libres_

_-Excelente idea, les diré a los muchachos para ver si quieren ir_

_-Ok_

_Buscamos a los chicos y los encontramos en las canchas practicando artes marciales_

_-Que tal chicos , ya tienen sus disfraces?-pregunté esperando a que __dijeran que no _

_-Yo ya- vaya Raditz gracias, bufé algo molesta, pero disimulé que tosía_

_-Am yo no y creo que tu tampoco verdad Vegeta?-gracias Goku!, me reí y todos me miraron confundidos así que bajé la mirada apenada_

_-Eso es porque a mi no me gustan esas ridiculeces Kakaroto_

_-Naa no seas amargado y vamos a comprar nuestros disfraces, además recuerda que seremos la banda que toque en la fiesta-vaya que Vegeta es algo difícil de tratar pero yo se como domarlo, comenzé a empujarlo hasta la entrada de la academia_

_-Que haces mujer suéltame ahora mismo!- su cara mostraba un gran enojo y eso me causaba gracia, pero a pesar de eso él no estaba poniendo resistencia que digamos_

_-No, vamonos Chi, Goku, vienes Raditz?-ignoré los insultos que Vegeta lanzaba y me dirigí a mis amigos_

_-Eh lo siento pero tengo otro compromiso nos vemos- y se fue Raditz, vaya a donde irá con tanta prisa?_

_-MM Bulma en qué nos vamos a ir?-me preguntó mi amiga_

_-A de eso no te preocupes mi papá me envió esto- de mi bolso saqué una cápsula_

_-En eso?-preguntó inocentemente Goku- no vamos a caber- Vegeta solo se pegó con la mano en la frente y le dijo idiota, Chi solo lo miró con pena al igual que yo_

_-Claro que si!- apreté el botón de la cápsula y de ahí salió un Bora negro-no que no cabemos?_

_Después de discutir sobre quien se iría adelante conmigo ya que yo manejé claro, llegamos al Centro comercial, me estacioné y Vegeta se bajó del asiento del copiloto bastante alterado_

_-MUJER YO CONDUZCO DE REGRESO!_

_-SII POR FAVOR-Chi se bajó y besó el piso_

_-No seas exagerada, Goku ni se quejó- miré a mi amigo y el solo estaba algo pálido_

_-COMO DE QUE NO SEA EXAGERADA CASI CHOCAS CON 5 MOTOCICLISTAS, 3 AUTOS Y 2 CAMIONES-bueno quizá si soy algo acelerada para manejar_

_-Esta bien lo siento _

_Nos separamos y Chi y yo fuimos a la parte de arriba del centro y los chicos se quedaron en la de abajo, íbamos entrando en una tienda cuando tres brujas... perdón tres pajuelas nos salieron _

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya a qué vienen si ni disfraz necesitan?- ag Soraya no tiene vida propia o que? acaso solo vive para molestar?_

_-Si, jajaja par de ratas- y dale otra como Soraya _

_-Por favor Kim si de ratas hablas mejor ni te critiques- respondió Chi_

_-Callate asquerosa lagartija-respondió Kim roja de la rabia_

_-Saben qué? ya nos vamos y será mejor que ni entren en la tienda ya que nosotras tenemos los mejores disfraces y ustedes ni lo necesitan- Esta vez habló Blair _

_-Y de qué son sus disfraces de vivoras rastreras o de agua puerca? o no esperen de zorras acaso?- ups creo que hablé demás_

_-USH la zorra eres tú- pensé que al menos iba a irse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba pero no la desgraciada esa nos lanzó encima una bebida fría en la ropa , para ahora sí salir corriendo_

_-AGH que te pasa!- el grito de mi amiga se escuchó por todo el lugar y muchos voltearon a vernos_

_-Chi! ahora no les hagas caso ya veran después, mejor hay que comprar nuestros disfraces- intenté calmar a mi amiga pero era muy difícil, yo también estaba molesta pero qué podía hacer_

_-Pero Bulma a tí te mojó más y no le vas a decir nada?_

_-No por ahora- entramos en la tienda y vimos varios disfraces hasta que uno llamó la atención de mi amiga, se lo probó y como le quedó tan bien se lo compró ya que se "enamoró" del disfraz en cuanto lo vió. Por mi parte me probé varios y hasta que me gustó uno me lo probé y al ver que me quedaba de maravilla lo compré, salimos de la tienda y nos encontramos con Vegeta y Goku._

_-Wow que les pasó?- nos preguntó Goku_

_-Hmp ya les tocaba baño?- y Vegeta se burló_

_-CALLENSE!- gritamos al unisono avergonzadas. AL final Chi se quitó su camiseta y se puso la sudadera que traía Goku en ese rato, sorprendentemente Vegeta también se quitó la suya y me la prestó diciendo que me veía como tonta así de mojada, pero yo supe que no quería que me enfermara. Ya de regreso condujo Vegeta y al llegar nos despedimos._

**_FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

-BULMA YA ESTAS LISTA?

-Eh YA CASI CHI!- me vestí rápidamente y solo faltaba que me peinara, dejé mi cabello suelto solo que al final me hice unos caireles, me maquillé con puras sombras entre rojo sangre y negro y pinté mis labios de un rojo muy oscuro. Salí de mi cuarto y me encontré con mi amiga la cual se veía muy bien, estaba disfrazada como princesa egipsia con un taje de dos piezas de color beige con azul turquesa: un top con un chal semi transparente y una falda larga con una avertura en la pierna izquierda, se agarró el cabelló en una coleta alta y también se hizo chinos, además de traer una tiara color oro en la cabeza. En general le quedaba muy bien el traje

-Vaya Chi te vez genial!

-Gracias pero írate tú también te vez fabulosa- miré mi atuendo. Traía puesto un vestido strapple negro con detalles en rojo algo entallado que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, de este se desprendía una cola por así decirlo roja que terminaba en flecha, unas zapatillas negras de charol, en mi cabeza llevaba una diadema con cuernos rojos y en el cuello llevaba una collar sencillo, pero que hacía juego con todo lo demás.

-Je muchas gracias, nos vamos?

-Si ya deben estar esperandonos- salimos del edificio de los dormitorios y nos encontramos con nuestros amigos

-Se tardaron mucho- el primero en hablar fue Raditz y este venía disfrazado como de vampiro...

-Una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer para verse siempre bella como nosotras verdad Bulma?- el cometario de mi amiga me hizo reír pero al fin uy al cabo era cierto

-Y se ven fabulosas- el segundo en hablar fue Goku él venía disfrazado casualmente de faraón...

-Gracias Goku, por cierto que casualidad que vengan disfrazados de lo mismo no?- comenté sonriendo haciendo que mis amigos se sonrojaran

-Pues igual, hagan lo que hagan se ven feas- y ya sabrán quien hizo el comentario. Vegeta traía puesto un traje de vestir negro pero rasgado como si estuviera viejo, abajo traía una camisa roja algo desalineada para dar efecto de "muerto" y una corbata negra algo rota también, unos zapatos negros y al verlo al rostro me dí cuenta de que se veía muy pálido- vaya que el maquillaje le sienta bien- pensé. Además noté que sus ojos no eran negros, si no rojos o más bien color borgoña.

-Humm pues tu no te quedas atras acaso ese es tu verdadero yo?- bufó ante mi comentario y todos los demás se rieron

-Hmp pero que vulgar- susurró antes de irse

-OYEME A QUIEN LLAMAS VULGAR!- y entre gritos y peleas llegamos a un salón muy grande que era usado para eventos especiales. En la entrada estaba el director Roshi con un extraño caparasón morado de tortuga puesto

-Bienvenidos The Saiyajin Crew, tomen sus lugares ya que quiero que la fiesta comienze con una canión suya bien?- todos asentimos y subimos al esenario. Desde ahí se podían ver a todos los que iban llegando, además se podía apreciar bien la decoración, en un lado del salón había muchas mesas con un gran banquete, dulces y otras cosas, del otro estaban las mesas para que los alumnos nos sentaramos y en el centro estaba la pista de baile- a ver chicos solo dejenme dar el discurso de bienvenida y después tocarán

Cedimos el paso al director y después de unas palabras, nos posicionamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, Vegeta tomó el micrófono...

-Esto es Burn it down

Chichi comenzó a tocar, luego siguió Raditz y al final nos unimos los demás hasta que Vegeta comenzó a cantar

The cycle repeated,  
As explosions broke in the sky,  
All that I needed,  
Was the one thing I couldn't find,

And you were there at the turn,  
Waiting to let me know,

Después de un rato Goku cantó su parte

You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed,  
When you told that lie...

Y así transcurrío la canción hasta que terminó y al finalizar el salón se llenó de aplausos. Bajamos del escenario y nos fuimos a sentar, bueno Chichi y yo nos fuimos a sentar ya que nuestros amigos se fueron a atacar el banquete. Luego de unos momentos música comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar atrayendo a varios estudiantes a la pista de baile.

-Que te parece todos bailando y nosotras aquí sentadas-le comenté a Chi

-Tienes razón no se tú pero yo si voy a bailar- se paró de su asiento muy decidida

-Voy contigo- caminamos hasta la pista y nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música que estaba en esos momentos, al rato vimos a Raditz muy meloso con la chica que había visto hace unos días

-Mira quien anda ligando

-UYY RADITZ YA DILE QUE SI!- miré mal a mi amiga por haber interrupido en su momento de ligar

-Shh Chi callate- en ese momento Raditz nos miró entre avergonzado y enojado y la chica a su lado solo estaba sonrojada

-jajajaja no me digas que no te gustaron sus caras Bulma

-Bueno si, pero no era para que lo gritaras- yo me apenaría mucho si me interrumpieran cuando ando quedando con alguien

-Relajate y diviertete- me encogí de hombros y seguimos bailando hasta que se formó un gran círculo con todos los que estábamos bailando

-EHH que pasen Marisa y Eliot a al centro! ea ea ea- todos reíamos y gritábamos para que parejitas se acercaran a bailar al centro del círculo

-Oye, no te gustaría pasar?- me preguntó Chichi

-NO!

-MMMm QUE PASEN BULMA Y VEGETA !

-Si que pasen uyy

-Si!

Muchos comenzaron a apoyar la idea de Chichi y yo quería que la tierra me tragara...

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

**Tara hasta aqui le dejo, ya saben les gusto? Si no ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas**

**La canción que cantaron al inicio es la de Burn it down de Linkin park **

**Los disfraces que les puse quizá no son muy originales pero creí que se verían monos así :)**

**Se despide Chibibra ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews :D y lamento el retraso, tuve visita en mi casa todo el fin de semana y aunque se que no es excusa no paraban de decir: vamos alla, vamos a comer acá, etc... EN fin disculpen el retraso pero aqui esta el siguiente cap ...**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y las canciones mencionadas en el tampoco...**

* * *

**Halloween night **

**Parte 2**

**Pov Vegeta **

MIERDA, MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA... que carajos creen que hacen maldita bola de insectos, me entero de mis sentimientos por el sexy demonio de cabellos azules y es como si toda la academia lo supiera, no se como es que llegué a esto pero lo que ahora puedo decir esque ahora estoy corriendo como todo un cobarde con la mujer gritona tras de mí, y a sí ya recuerdo- TE ODIO Y ME LAS PAGARAS KAKAROTO...-ese fue mi último grito antes de seguir corriendo

_**Flash Back**_

_Estabamos esperando a la arpía de kakaroto y a la mujer insoportable afuera del edificio del dormitorio de las mujeres._

_-Se tardaron mucho- el comentario del insecto de Raditz me hizo voltear hacia la puerta_

_-Una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer para verse siempre bella como nosotras verdad Bulma?-la cacatúa tenía razón y no lo digo por ella si no que irónicamente la mujuer de cabellos azules se veía endemoniadamente bien- Te maldigo bruja, por causar esto en mí- pensé y me voltee hacia otro lado para evitar que se viera mi estúpido y vergonzoso sonrojo_

_-Si se ven geniales- estaba muy de acuerdo con Kakaroto por primera vez en la vida con respecto a la mujer gritona_

_-Pues gracias_

_-Hmp, hagan lo que hagan se ven feas- eso fue lo único que atiné a decir, maldición cómo puedo caer tan bajo_

_-Pues de ti no se diga, acaso ese es tu verdadero yo?-grrr pero como se atreve_

_-Que vulgar-susurré pero me escucho..._

_-OYEME A QUIEN LLAMAS VULGAR- y a este paso seguramente perderé el oído, todo por su irritante tono de voz. Llegamos a la ridícula fiesta y vimos al viejo que tenemos por director con un caparazón que lo hacía ver aún más imbécil de lo que aparenta. _

_-Bienvenidos The Saiyajin Crew- blah blah blah, no me interesa lo que diga- despúes tocarán..._

_Subimos al escenario para ver la cara de idiotas de la bola de insectos que estaba observandonos, el anciano ridícolo dio el estúpido discurso y luego tomé el micrófono.._

_-Esto es Burn it down- después de presentar el nombre de MI canción cantamos, si dije cantamos con todo el pesar ya que el imbécil de Kakaroto estuvo fastidiando todo el rato en el dormitorio porque quería cantar, a pesar de todos los golpes y reclamos que hice hacia su existencia siguió molestando..._

_The cycle repeated, _

_As explosions broke in the sky, _

_All that I needed,_

_ Was the one thing I couldn't find,_

_And you were there at the turn, _

_Waiting to let me know,_

_Luego de mi parte el idiota siguió con la suya vaya imbécil, no entiendo porque hace eso.._

_You told me yes_

_ You held me high_

_ And I believed, _

_When you told that lie..._

_Y así transcurrío la canción hasta que terminó y al finalizar el salón se llenó de aplausos. Bajamos del escenario y perdí a la mujer vulgar de vista, fui por algún bocadillo y las mugres pestes que tengo como familia, para mi desgracia me siguieron._

_-mm efto efsta delkjichioso- ugh Kakaroto!_

_-Kakaroto me das asco, traga antes de hablar idiota_

_-Glup, dije que esta delicioso, verdad Raditz?... um Raditz?- buscó con la mirada a su tonto hermano y lo encontró asquerosamente meloso con una tipa que lo sigue desde hace un tiempo_

_-Hmp, otro estúpido sentimental_

_-Vegeta no digas eso, tarde o temprano tu también estarás así- me sobresalté y tomé a Kakaroto del cabello_

_-Que dices insecto?_

_-Nada, nada, ya sueltame-lo aventé _

_-Más te vale_

_-YA DILE QUE SI RADITZ- un grito captó nuestra atención, dirigí i vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía y vi a Bul... a la insoportable regañando al mastodonte_

_-Jajajaja uyy parece que ese idiota si cayó_

_-Jejejeje si mi hermano está enamorado- enamorado, Kakaroto tenía razón yo si estaba enamorado, pero yo ya había caido ante la brujería de la mujer de cabellos azules, diablos soy patético- eh Vegeta no quieres ir a bailar con las chicas?_

_-No_

_-Anda_

_-No_

_-Si?_

_-Acaso no entiendes? o es que tu pequeño cerebro no retiene un simple NO!_

_-UYY que genio_

_-CALLATE IDIOTA!_

_Después de un largo rato yo ya quería irme, la música resonaba por todo el lugar y eso me fastidiaba hasta que el destino quizo joderme la vida todavía más..._

_-QUE PASEN VEGETA Y BULMA!- escupí el refresco que estaba tomendo hasta hace unos segundos y me voltee hacia donde escuche mi nombre. Había un gran circulo alrededor de la pista y muchos imbéciles estaban ahí bailando_

_-Eh Vegeta creo que te llaman_

_-No, olvidalo, yo no iré es absurdo y estúpido- comenzé a caminar a la salida cuando unas manos me detuvieron y me arrastraron literalmente al centro de la pista donde estaba ya la mujer gritona muy sonrojada. Miré a todos lados buscando al hijo de ... que me habpia arrastrado hasta aquí y lo ví, Kakaroto estaba sonriendo de lo lindo y su estúpida arpía también _

_-Que bailen, que bailen que bailen_

_-BOLA DE IDIOTAS NO TIENEN OTRA COSA QUE HACER!_

_-NO!- malditos insolentes como se atreven a hacerme esto, en un momento de estupidez tomé a la mujer insoportable del brazo y salí corriendo del lugar con ella detrás de mí..._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Auch! Vegeta espera detente no puedo correr con tacones- el reclamo de la insoportable me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Lo siento- esperen QUE?! inconcientemente acabo de disculparme yo? definitivamente los maldigo a todos

-Que dijiste?- me miraba incrédula

-Nada

-A que sí dijiste que lo sentías

-No, yo no dije eso

-HUM- infló sus mejillas molesta y se me quedó viendo

-Que me vez?!

-Porque me sacaste corriendo de ahi?- rayos me tomó desprevenido con eso maldición y ahora que carajos le digo

-No tengo porque decirte

- Anda dime te dio miedo bailar en público?

-No yo no soy ningún cobarde

-Entonces porque has salido corriendo así?- mierda

-No me digas que tu si querías hacer el ridículo ahí, además yo no bailaría contigo en público y me humillaría otra vez- la miré y ví que bajó su rostro. Mierda que hice...

* * *

**POV Bulma**

Primero me saca corriendo de la fiesta, y ahora me dice que no bailaría conmigo en público porque se humilla?. Tal vez si otra persona me lo hubiera dicho no me sentiría mal, pero si la persona a la que amas te lo dice?. Bajé mi rostro ocultando mi tirsteza y conteniendome de llorar.

-Pues lamento ser una vergüenza para ti- dije conteniendome, sin embargo una lágrima traicionera cayo por mi mejilla, la limpié y como pude salí corriendo de ahí

-MUJER NO HUYAS!- escuché sus gritos, pero a pesar de eso seguí coriendo, pero no llegué muy lejos ya que tropecé y caí siendo incapaz de levantarme

-Como es posible que el amor duela tanto?- susurré

-Eso mismo pienso yo- me sobresalté cuando sentí a Vegeta detrás de mí- dame la mano- me ayudó a levantarme, pero no levanté mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, no le daría el gusto de verme llorar

-Dejame sola, no querraz que nos vean juntos!- sisee molesta

-Maldita sea!- lo miré extrañada- qué me has hecho?

-Yo no te hice nada!

-No lo vez, acaso eres tan inosente para no entenderlo?

-Entender qué? Que te avergüenzo que me detestas?- dije encarándolo

-...

-Lo vez?- lo sabía mi amor por el es imposible. Pero a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de quererlo, cómo pasó esto?. Ni yo lo se, sólo se que simplemente me enamoré..

-Te odio- abrí mis ojos completamente y estos comenzaron a humedecerse por lo que acababa de escuchar

¿POR QUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MI?

Quise correr nuevamente pero unos brazos me detuvieron...

-Que no has terminado de decirme lo que piensas de mí?

-No- vaya y todavía me lo dice así como si nada- sabes por qué te odio?

-...

-Escuchame bien porque esto te lo diré sólo una vez. No se que me hiciste pero cada que te veo, cada que me tocas, cada palabra, acción o forma de ser tuya me desarma- un momento estoy escuchando bien?

-Que dices?

-Te dije que no lo repetiría mujer

-Yo...- me quedé sin palabras eso quería decir que yo le gustaba?

-No digas nada- se dió vuelta para marcharse y esta vez la que lo detuvo fui yo

-Espera yo... bueno tu me...- no yo soy BULMA BRIEFS y nada me es imposible- tu me gustas

-Que?

-No lo repetiré- imité su tono de voz y cuando creí que se molestaría hizo todo lo contrario

-Hmp, bruja no se como pero de alguna forma me enamoré de tí- lo miré completamente sorprendida, pero muy feliz porque a final de cuentas el también me quería. Después de eso todo fue tan rápido, toqué mis labios aún tibios por el contacto anterior y me sonrojé furiosamente, miré a Vegeta y no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo. Luego no se cómo pero fui yo la que se lanzó a sus labios, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el pasó los suyos alrededor de mi cintura, el beso fue tierno. Vegeta sacó su lado tierno frente a mí ya que me trató de una forma muy delicada- ahora eres MI mujer- dijo de una forma un tanto posesiva mientras nos separábamos por la falta de aire, sin embargo no me soltó.

-Entonces tú también eres mío- si lo se sonó algo raro pero era verdad yo amaba demasiado a Vegeta. Y en el fondo sabía que el también sentía lo mismo por mí

Bueno después de todo la fiesta fue un éxito y yo, bueno ya sabrán dormí con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Claro que mañana tendré que darle mis explicaciones a Chi porque me bombardeará con preguntas. Pero no importa

-Vegeta...-susurré para quedarme dormida...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Aqui les dejé el cap, les gusto? Ya sabe críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Lamento si Vegeta se vió muy cursi, pero intenté apegarme a su personalidad. En fin nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA! :D pues aqui le traigo el siguiente cap, y además les agradezco mucho por sus reviews ;)...**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y las canciones mencionadas en el fic tampoco...**

* * *

**¿Un día normal?, Yamcha aparece **

**POV Bulma**

Era Lunes y ahora nos encontrábamos ensayando una nueva canción, aunque me sentía algo incómoda por las miradas que me lanzaba Chihi, porque claro al ser mi mejor amiga y "confidente". Le dije acerca del beso con Vegeta o mejor dicho, me sacó toda la información que pudo.

-Bien comenzemos de nuevo- la voz de mi novio, sí MI NOVIO, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

-Ok

Chichi nos indicó el momento de empezar cuando unos efectos de música comenzaron a sonar dando el inicio de nuestra canción. Rápidamente Goku, Raditz y yo nos acoplamos e iniciamos con el resto del ritmo de la nueva canción, en la cual yo cantaba en algunas partes con Vegeta...

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today_

Vegeta tomó aire y siguió cantando hasta que volvió a llegar una de mis partes donde cantaba junto con él.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die_

Al fin terminó la canción y la verdad es que todos estábamos con una gran sonrisa en la cara pues la canción ya nos salía de maravilla, pero había un pequeño problema la canción no tenía nombre.

-Estoy tan feliz, la canciónn será un éxito- mi amiga exclamó exclamó emocionada

-Hmp, no olvides que aún nos falta el nombre, tonta- Y ahí van no entiendo por qué Vegeta y Chi no pueden llevarse bien

-Uysh, cállate mono apestoso

-Arpía repugnante

-Deserebrado

-Ballena

-Afeminado

-Marimacha

En ese momento Chichi se preparó para saltar encima de Vegeta, que sólo se estaba divirtiéndo con las reacciones de mi amiga, justo cuando ella saltó, Goku la tomó de la cintura y la detuvo a pesar de todos sus gritos e insultos. Entonces decidí ayudarla con su "venganza".

-Oww Vegeta, no seas tan grosero con Chi- pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dí un beso en su mejilla logrando que se sonrojara

-Mujeerr- se separó de mi muy avergonzado y salió del salón ante la mirada de burla de mis amigos. Me sentí un poco mal ya que a él no le gustaban mucho las "demostraciones de amor públicas"

-Chicos voy a alcanzarlo nos vemos al rato- me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí hacia donde se había ido Vegeta, una vez que lo encontré me senté junto a él.

-Hmp- se volteó hacio otro lado, parecía molesto

-Vegeta estas enojado?

-...

-Vamos no te enojes, no quise avergonzarte así- le quise dar un abrazo pero se alejó un poco, entonces me entristecí y creí que de verdad se había enojado mucho. Me levanté y me dispuse a irme cuando sentí que me jalaron hacia atrás.

-Quién podria enojarse contigo eh?- Vegeta me tenía abrazada de espaldas y me habló al oído

-Tú pareces enojado- dije inflando mis mejillas

-Sabes que contigo no me puedo enojar mujer- sonreí mentalmente

-Uhm, esta bien-me voltee hacia él y lo abracé

-Pero sabes que yo no te demostraré tanto afecto frente a los demás- dijo volteándose en el momento que unos chicos pasaban junto a nosotros

-No te preocupes, eso ya lo sé- le sonreí y me separé de él-bueno vamos con los demás, seguro que están en la cafetería- no me respondió y sólo me siguió. Llegamos a la cafetería y como lo supuse ahí estaban nuestros amigos aunque los encontramos con una escena bastante como decirlo... estraña.

Goku estaba con una pierna de pollo en la boca y estaba de rodillas junto a Chichi moviendo las manos y Raditz bueno él estaba tirado a un lado de la mesa y parecía noqueado. Chichi ella tenía llamas saliéndole de los ojos y estaba apretando mucho los puños, cuando nos acercamos ella sólo nos miró y el ambiente cambió, nos sonrió y nos saludó muy feliz.

-Que pasó?

-Oh nada nada, jaja solo les enseñaba modales a este par- dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra

-Ja, que pasa Kakaroto ahora dejas que tu mastodonte te controle?

-COMO ME LLAMASTE!

-Hmp

-Ay Vegeta, Chichi no es un mastodonte- Goku quizó mejorar las cosas, pero- tiene un caracter de los mil demonios y es algo mandona pero la quiero mucho- lo empeoró todo

-GOKU!- se ocultó tras Vegeta y este solo frunció el ceño

-Kakaroto eres patético

-Ya cálmense todos!, mejor discutamos el nombre de la canción- dije para enfriar la situación

-Bulma tiene razón- dijo Raditz una vez ya repuesto de su "desmallo" anterior, y pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros

-Manos fuera insecto- el comentario de Vegeta me causó gracia y ternura. Se puso celoso.

-Eh lo siento- Raditz se separó de mi con una gota tras su cabeza

-Bien como decía, cuál será el nombre de la canción?

-Que les parece save me?- propuso Raditz

-No- con eso lo dijomos todo

-Survive-dijo Chichi

-No

-Y que tal Hero- no suena mal

-A mi me gusta- comenté

-A mi también- siguó Chi

-Y a mi- esta vez fue Raditz el que habló

-MMM- Vegeta se debatía entre si aceptar o no, pero al final aceptó- bien

* * *

Chi y yo estábamos en clase de sorfeo, y la verdad es que estábamos muriendo de aburrimiento. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando una bola de papel me dió en la cabeza, la abrí y vi la nota que decía:

_Te crees suertuda por andar con Vegeta, no?_

Me giré para ver quién me había arrojado el papel, no me sorprendí de encontrarme con Kim y Blair unas filas más atrás, lo que me sorprendió fue que Soraya no estuviera con ellas, digo siempre andan las tres juntas.

-Ey Chi mira esto- le enseñé a mi amiga el recadito y ambas reímos así que descidí contestarle

_De que se murió el quemado? _

Les lanzé el papel nuevamente y al abrirlo sus caras nos mataron de risa a Chichi y a mí.

-Quieren contarnois el chiste señoritas, digo para que todos nos riamos- la profesora nos miró molesta

-...- Chichi se agachó en su asiento, pero no por senirse mal sino para que la maestra no la viera riendose

-Señorita Briefs?

-Si?- yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírme

-Nos va a contar el chiste o es que tengo cara de payaso como para que se esté riendo?

-Ejem, no disculpenos

-Bien, no quiero más interrupciones

-Si

La clase continuó y cuando terminó salimos del salón, para ir a donde estaban los muchachos

-Alto ahí Briefs- me giré y me encontré con las ardidas de hace rato

-Que quieren ahora?

-No te creas tanto por el hecho de andar con Vegeta, él muy estúpido no sabe escoger y sólo anda perdiendo el tiempo con basura como tú- me dijo Kim muy roja de enojo

-Celosa?- decidí picarle

-De tí, por favor

-Entonces, porque no te vas eh?

-Maldita zorra- Kim intnetó darme un golpe en la cara pero Blair la detuvo

-Piensalo Kim, imaginate lo que hará Vegeta si le haces algo- bueno no es tan estúpida como pensábamos

-No creo que le importe, sólo anda con ella por lástima- las palabras de Kim me molestaron mucho, pero no iba a darle el gusto de verme así

-Lástima dices?, te estas comparando conmigo?, el hecho de que los hombres no te tomen enserio y tu andes de lambiscona tras ellos no quiere decir que a todas nos pase lo mismo- me cobré cada una de sus palabras

-Bulma tiene razón, será mejor que ta vayas si es que tienes dignidad- hasta ese momento hablo mi amiga

Reflexionó y esta vez no dijo nada, solo se dió vuelta y se fue con Blair tras ella

-Me las pagarás perra!- la escuche gritar

-No le hagas caso, preciosa

Chi y yo nos giramos a ver quién era el que nos hablaba. Era un muchacho alto, pero no tanto, de cabello negor y una sicatriz algo rara en el ojo y mejilla.

-Qué haces aquí Yamcha, no te habían expulsado?- mi amiga habló con cierto fastidio en su voz

-Tranquila Chichi, no te pongas así hay suficiente de mí para las dos- puff otro estúpido engreido

-Vaya, que modesto, si yo tuviera tu cara no tendría el descaro de aparecer por aquí!- respondió Chi

-Uff, tienes un carácter que me mata jajaja, mejor presentame a tu amiga azulita- en ese momento intentó abrazarme pero lo empujé

-En primera no me toques, y en segundo mi nombre no es asunto tuyo- espeté molesta

-Vamos cariño, no seas así, conozcámonos mejor- esta vez si logró abrazarme e intentó besarme, yo lo golpee con mi rodilla en su entrepierna

-AAAHH- cayó al piso rodando, Chichi y yo reímos y nos alejamos de ahí corriendo

Se formaron varias preguntas en mi cabeza:

¿Ese era el mentado Yamcha? ¿Que intenciones tiene? ¿Que van a decir los chicos cuando sepan?

Seguimos corriendo, hasta que pudimos distinguir unas figuras muy conocidas en las canchas de deportes

-CHICOS!- grité agitando los brazos

-TENEMOS MALAS NOTICIAS!-Chi me hizo segunda. Detuvimos nuestra carrera y tomamos aire para hablar

-Yamcha a vuelto- soltó Chi sin más

-¡¿QUE?!

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció? Ya saben pueden dejar críticas y comentarios **

**La canción que se supone cantaron es la de Hero de Skillet, les sugiero que la escuchen para que se den una idea de como se ven Vegeta y Bulma :)**

**En fin ahora que llegó Yamcha creen que se compliquen las cosas?**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! lamento si tarde para actualizar pero aqui les traigo el próximo capitulo :), también les agradezco por sus reviews ...**

**En fin ya no los entretengo **

**Los personjes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y las canciones mencionadas en el tampoco.**

* * *

**Empiezan los problemas, hey eso es plagio!**

**POV Bulma**

Todos los chicos pusieron una cara de enojo y asombro, por lo que yo recordaba Yamcha fue quien anduvo con Soraya y el que se robó las canciones de la banda para que la suya ganara.

-Si acabamos de verlo y el idiota nos coqueteo- aseguró Chichi

-Hmp, la sabandija esa volvió por más, y yo le daré el gusto de llevarlo en un paseo al hospital- mire confundida a Vegeta a si que decidí preguntar

-Dicen que lo habían expulsado ¿qué fue lo que sucedio?

-Mmm verás el año pasado sabrás que Soraya aún estaba en nuestra banda, pero Yamcha andaba tras de ella y sobre todo tras nuestras canciones, faltaban 2 semanas para el gran concurso y Soraya dijo que ella quería ganar y no quería estar más en la banda así que se fue y luego nos enteramos de que andaba con Yamcha.

El día del concurso ellos pasaron a tocar antes y nos dimos cuenta que se habían robado nuestra canción, al bajar del escenario Yamcha inició una pelea con Vegeta y llamó a Brolly para que lo defendiera así que comenamos a pelear y pronto se armó un alboroto en todo el salón, en un momento dado Yamcha golpeó a la hermana del director dejándola inconciente por acciedente y Roshi lo expulso inmediantamente sin tomar en cuenta sus peros-me explicó Goku, pero yo aún tenía mis dudas

-Ya, pero eso no explica por qué volvió ni el porqué el director Roshi lo dejó volver

-Exacto, deben tener un convenio o algo-esta vez intervno Raditz

-Y entonces que así se va a quedar?- pregunté

-Bulma tiene razón debemos hacer algo al respecto- me apoyó Chi

-Hmp, no haremos nada, si el insecto volvió es su problema no me interesa lo que haga- aclaró Vegeta con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero pronto su expresión se volvió sombría y hasta a mí me dieron escalofríos- pero si se mete conmigo me aseguraré de que desee no haber vuelto

-...-nadie dijo nada por lo que asumimos que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Nos encaminamos a la cafetería porque como siempre Goku tenía hambre, aunque esta vez creo que todos teníamos hambre.

-Bien dejando ese tema de lado, dejaremos la canción de Hero para la final?- todos me miraron y asintieron por lo que yo dejé de preguntar más cosas. Nos sentamos en una mesa afuera del lugar y nos disponíamos a comer cuando...

-Vaya, vaya, hola Vegeta cuanto tiempo sin vernos- oh no esa voz es de

-...- miré preocupada a Vegeta pues él reconoció la voz a la perfección y se giró lentamente para ncarar a Yamcha

-Que no me vas a saludar?- dijo este sentandose junto a Vegeta- oh qué acaso tienes miedo de volver a perder ante mi?- oh oh miré a Vegeta y los puños se le estaban comenzando a poner blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellos

-Oye será mejor que te vayas si sabes lo que te conviene idiota

-Ah Raditz también me da gusto verte, no has visto a Broly?- comentó este haciendo burla y ocacionando que Raditz se pusiera de pie muy molesto, sin embargo Goku lo detuvo

-Basta Raditz él solo te esta provocando

-Uff, pero no solo vine a ganar, tal vez también venga por una nueva mujer- esta vez posó su vista en mí y yo fruncí el ceño molesta, mientras él se acercaba más amí y Vegeta se ponía cada vez más tenso

-Oye lindura no te gustaría venirte conmigo, un verdadero ganador?

-Un ganador?- dije en son de burla- no veo a nadie más que a mis amigos por aquí

-Wow que caracter-pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y a mí me salió una gotita de la frente de pronto sentí pena por este tonto- eso me gusta preciosa no cr...

Vegeta lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo separó bruscamente de mí para después tomarme posesivamente de la cintura

-Vete a la mierda sabandija o te arrepentirás de haber regresado- la cara sombría de Vegeta hizo al tal Yamcha retroceder un poco

-Calma Vegeta no hay por qué molestarse, yo ya me iba- y así se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás

* * *

Al día siguiente el profesor Thompson presentó aYamcha aunque muchos ya parecían conocerlo pues algunos lo ovasionaron por su regreso y otros como nosotros lo vimos con el ceño fruncido

-Vaya señor Yamcha parece que ha vuelto, espero que se comporte debidamente- luego volteó hacia nosotros- y también va para usted señor Vegeta

-Hmp imbécil- escuché susurrar a Vegeta pero preferí no girarme hacia él

-Tome asiento junto al señor Son porfavor

Las clases transcurrieron normales y en la última hora, cuando estabamos en el coro las bocinas de toda la escuela comenzaron a sonar con una melodía muy familiar para mí...

_I'm just a step away _

_I'm just a breath away _

_Losing my faith today _

_Falling off the edge today_

ERA NUESTRA CANCION ! ¿pero quien la estaba cantando?

_Who's gonna fight for what's right? _

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_ We're in the fight of our lives _

_And we're not ready to die_

UN MOMENTO...

Todos salimos corriendo del salón a pesar de los regaños de la señorita Tamara y nos dirigimos hasta el salón de ensayos donde vimos a Yamcha y a su banda: Soraya, Kim, BLair y Broly todos tocando nuestra melodía.

-Malditos!- gritó Raditz

-Hey esa canción es nuestra!- gritamos al unisono Chichi y yo mientras Vegeta y Goku se quedaban callados con una expresión de total enojo en su rostro

-Pues ya no lo es azulada- la inútil de Soraya me respondió mientras abrazama a Yamcha cariñosamente. Rodee los ojos y pensé que era realmente ridículo que buscara la protección de ese baboso. Blair abrzó a Broly y kim bueno ella solo me miró rabiosamente

-Insecto asqueroso te advertí hace tiempo lo que te pasaría si te metías conmigo-siseó Vegeta mientras se acercaba a Yamcha con paso lento. Broly soltó a Blair y se puso en guardia, pero había algo raro en todo esto. Claro! ellos nos estan tendiendo un trampa para que nos descalifiquen por agrasión a otros competidores antes del concurso, pero que sucio.

-ALTO!-grité Vegeta se giró y me vio al verme a los ojos entendió lo que pasaba y se giró aún más molesto

-Haber estúpido hijo de ... creíste que sería tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de lo que planeabas?- mi novio sonrió socarronamente y luego su expresión cambio totalmente- eres patético no eres más que una basura que busca ganar de la forma más sucia...

Yamcha abrió los ojos sorprendido por el hacho de que hubieramos deshecho su plan, las ratas de Kim Blair y Soraya estaban verdes y Broly bueno solo puedo decir que estaba totalmente confundido, pero que esperar si sólo piensa con los puños.

Por otro lado Goku, Raditz, Chi y yo sonreimos ante las palabras de Vegeta y decidimos retirarnos con todo el orgullo que teníamos.

-Argh que coraje nos robaron la canción- exclamó mi amigo Goku bastante molesto- tanto enojo me dio hambre

-Kakaroto imbécil siempre pensando con el estómago, no cabe duda de que eres y siempre serás un idiota- Vegeta estaba muy molesto y opté por dejarle un poco de espacio para que las cosas se enfriaran

-En cierto modo Goku tiene razón- espetó Raditz

-Que tu tambien tienes hambre?- lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados

-No, solo que es verdad como pudieron robar la canción?

-En eso tienes razón- Chi se tomó el mentón algo pensativa. Rayos debimos ser más precavidos a la hora de ensayar... eso es!

-Claro!, no se dieron cuenta de que el día que ensayamos la canció Broly y Blair salieron actuando muy extraños del salón de ensayos?

-Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad se veían un tanto raros incluso nos desearon suerte- dijo Chi

-Mujer si lo que dices es verdad entonces esa bola de #"$%$ no tiene salida, acabaré con ellos muy pronto

-Vegeta sabes que no podemos hacer nada, pues no son tan tontos como creíamos

-Es cierto Vegeta, escucha a Bulma si nos metemos en problemas puedes olvidarte de la final- Goku pasó un brazo por los hombros de Vegeta y a éste se le hinchó una vena de la frente

-No te me acerques Kakaroto

-Eh Vegeta no seas así

-Que te partes te digo insecto

PLAF

A Vegeta se le acabó la paciencia y le dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Goku, por mi parte comenzé a reír, Chichi me acompaño en risas y sorpendentemente Raditz también se nos unió mientras Goku se sobaba y le reclamaba a Vegeta. Luego de eso nos despedimos y cada quie se fue a su departamento.

-Sabes algo Bulma desde que llegaste las cosas son diferentes- las palabras de Chichi me sonaron extrañas

-A que te refieres?

-Verás antes de que vinieras los chicos eran más serios incluso mi Goku- hizo una pausa para mirarme mientras sonreía- pero cuando llegaste todos comenzamos a sonreír más, y eso es algo que debo agradecerte

-Pero qué dices para eso son los amigos para estar en las buenas y en las malas

-Si, pero algo me dice que tú eres diferente

-Por qué?

-Porque antes de que llegaras muchas chicas quisieron abrir el corazón de Vegeta y el siempre las rechazó, por lo que sé Goku me contó que su vida no siempre ha sido fácil, y la de ellos tampoco, yo me encargué de que Goku se hiciera un poco más alegre, sin embargo no pude hacer mucho por Raditz y mucho menos por Vegeta- explicó Chi

-Sabes Chi, creo que por eso estoy aquí- ella me miró confundida pero luego entendió y me sonrió alegre

-Lo sé amiga

-Y sabes qué? Me alegro mucho de haberlos conocido porque gracias a todos ustedes se lo que es una amistad sincera y siento que será para siempre

-Eso no lo dudes... azulita jejeje

-Hey Chi no me digas así jajajajaja

Era cierto estaba muy feliz de estar aquí, pero las cosas se estaban poneindo difíciles, lo sabía...

Ahora que la banda de Yamcha está dispuesta a todo para ganar, no los dejaremos vencer

La carrera por llegar a la final apenas comienza y...

THE SAIYAJIN CREW será el vencedor, de eso estoy segura

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Bueno, bueno que les pareció? Ya saben pueden dejar críticas y comentarios **

**Ahora que les robaron la canción que pasará? **

**Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo de Music love **

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola hola ! :) , bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion de este fic y bueno le agradezco mucho por sus reviews tan lindos *w* y bueno ya no los entretengo ...**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y las canciones mencionadas tampoco...**

* * *

**Nueva canción, se acercan las fechas especiales **

**POV Bulma **

Sabía que Vegeta no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y justo en este momento nos encontrábamos ensayando una canción que habíamos compuesto juntos hace dos días, la melodía la compusieron entre Chi y Vegeta pues según él "el estúpido de Kakaroto tiene suerte de estar aquí y no tiene don para la música".

-Ahmm Vegeta tengo hambre no podemos ensayar después?

-Cállate Kakaroto deja tus quejas de nena y concéntrate

-Pero - la mirada gélida de Vegeta hacia Goku hizo que éste se quedara callado y mejor se sentó a mi lado- hay Bulma tienes una suerte para controlarlo

-Ja nada es imposible para Bulma Briefs- me señalé orgullosa

-Mujer deja de perder el tiempo con Kakaroto y vamos a ensayar

-Oyeme tratame con más respeto!

-Hmp

-Y aquí vamos- suspiró mi amiga- ya parecen una pareja de recién casados- me sonrojé ante ese comentario Vegeta y yo ¿casados?, ah me imagino la boda sería grande y todos estarían invitados

-Eh Bulma estas bien?

-Si, acepto- dije algo anonada cuando regrese a la realidad moví rápidamente la cabeza- perdón si estoy bien, Vegeta tiene razón hay que ensayar jajaja- mis amigos y mi novio me miraron confundidos pero no dijeron nada más y cada quien se colocó en sus posiciones

-Mastodonte comienza con la melodía

-Ush mono engreído!- el enojo de mi amiga solo le daba risa a Vegeta y a mí a veces también me daba algo de gracia, claro que me guardé la risa para mis adentros y me concentré en lo que hacía, pronto una melodía comenzó a inundar la habitación donde estábamos y la voz de vegeta resonó enseguida para después seguir con mi parte...

_I'm at war with the world_  
_And they try to pull me into the dark_  
_I struggle to find my faith_  
_As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last _

_ I'm awake, I'm alive..._

Después de unos cuantos ensayos la canción ya estaba perfeccionada y ésta vez nos sercioramos de que no hubiera nadie cerca y que todo estuviera bien dentro de la habitación donde estábamos

-Woo un descanso para comer!- y tan rápido como mi amigo gritó salió corriendo con Chichi algo furiosa tras él dejándonos solo a Raditz a Vegeta y a mí, sin embargo Raditz se fue porque sintió que hacía mal tercio o más bien por la mirada de Vegeta sobre él y así nos quedamos los dos solos

-Oye, crees que esta vez nos robarán la canción?

-Por el bien de esas sabandijas espero que no- se acercó a mi y luego me llegó a la mente ese pensamiento de la boda entre él y yo. Así que sin más me abalanze hacia él y le di un tierno beso en los labios, me miró entre confuso y sorprendido

-Y eso a que se debe _Bulma?- _cuando decía mi nombre me daban escalofríos pero era una sensación agradable, además el tenía una sonrisa en los labios

-Que una chica no puede besar a su novio?- pregunté inocentemente mirándolo a los ojos

-Hnnm- suspiró para después tomarme de la cintura y darme otro beso en los labios, pasé mis labios alrededor de su cuello y el beso se hizo un poco más... intenso. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y logre ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que rápidamente desapareció

-Y eso a que se debió?- pregunté tontamente

-Que no puedo besar a _**mi**_ **novia**?_- _

-Ejem, lamento interrumpir su escena- miramos a la puerta enojados reconociendo esa voz al instante- no la verdad no, azulita no puedo creer que beses a ese perdedor

-Será mejor que te largues insecto o yo te sacaré a golpes- dijo Vegeta poniendose celosamente frente a mí

-Intentalo y nos veremos las caras con el director

-Sabandija, no eres más que un cobarde- en ese momento llegó Broly y el trío de zorras tras él

-Pasa algo Yamcha?- preguntó Soraya abrazando a Yamcha y mirándonos con desprecio

-Oh no cariño solo me encontré con unas ratas aquí- dijo Yamcha mientras nos señalaba, fruncí el ceño y luego miré a Vegeta él estaba apretando los puños y y la mandíbula muy molesto

-Alto Vegeta ya sabes que te está provocando no vale la pena hacerle caso- dije tomandolo del brazo antes de que se descontara a Yamvha y le ocacionaran un problema a él

-Hmp, tienes suerte idiota, agradece que no me rebajo a eliminar insignificancias como tú- después de eso Vegeta me sacó del salón y salimos del edificio

-Mujer, porqué defiendes a ese imbécil?

-No es que lo defienda Vegeta, me preocupo por ti

-Por mi?

-Si, yo no quiero que te expulsen, no soportaría el hecho de no volverte a ver

-Hay mujer- solo dijo eso pero yo se que significaba gracias. Le tomé la mano esperando que se separara de mí avergonzado, pero hizo lo contrario me apreto de la mano también y así nos fuimos caminando ante las miradas sorprendidas de muchos de los estudiantes de ahí, aunque rápidamente regresaban a sus asuntos por la mirada que Vegeta les lanzaba. Continuamos caminando por un largo rato y llegamos a la cafetería donde seguramente estarían los demás

-Phro qkue she tasdrfadosf- habló Goku como de costumbre con la boca llena

-Argh Kakaroto me das asco inútil

-Glup, lo siento- se dicsulpó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano

-Por cierto y Chichi?- pregunté mientras miraba a todos lados

-Fue al baño- esta vez repondió Raditz

-Ah

-Oye Vegeta te ves molesto paso algo?

-Hmp, el insecto de mierda quiere morir- respondió simplemente

-Yamcha? que sucedió?

Les contamos o mejor dicho les conté lo sucedido a nuestros amigos ya que Vegeta se dispuso a "comer", y una vez que llegó Chichi del tocador nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos de ahí ya que Chi tenía algo importante que decirme

-Qué sucede Chi? porqué tanta prisa?

-Bulma necesito tu ayuda

-Qué sucede?-miré a mi amiga preocupada

-El viernes mi Goku y yo cumpliremos tres meses de novios y no se que regalarle- suspiré había pensado lo peor pero solo era su aniversario

-Y porque no le horneas algo? digo el adora comer y todo lo que esté relacionado con la comida

-CLARO! Bulma que buena idea, le hornearé un pastel enorme y se lo daré y en la tarde iremos al club de mi papá- mi amiga me sonrió muy emocionada- oye y si no me equivoco tu cumples un mes con Vegeta el sábado no?- me sobresalté

-Es cierto!

-Entonces celebraremos todos juntos!- sonreí a mi amiga, pero que regalarle a Vegeta?

-Bueno comenzaré a hacer la lista de todos los ingredientes y ...- la voz de Chi se perdió en su habitación así que me encogí de hombros y entré en la mía

-Puff que debo darte Vegeta?- susurré para mi misma

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas? y nada... no se me ocurría nada

-Nahh donde quedó mi fantastico ingenio?- rode sobre la cama y miré a través de la ventana y de pronto algo cruzó por mi mente sonreí abiertamente- Soy un genio ya se que regalarte Vegeta!- grité emocionada recibiendo gritos por parte de unos de los alumnos que estaban fuera del edificio, pero no me importó y me reí muy feliz. Un mes con Vegeta, espero que duremos más...

-Ahh mi querido Vegeta- suspiré alegremente

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Bueno, que les pareció? Ya saben pueden dejar críticas y comentarios **

**¿Qué le regalará Bulma a Vegeta? **

**La canción que cantan es Awake and Alive de Skillet, escuchenla por si se quieren dar una idea de como se oyen **

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, más de 100 :D, en mi primer fic, soy tan feliz ahh crei que voy a llorar TT_TT, en fin ya no los entretengo con mis sentimentalismos y les dejo el capitulo**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y las canciones mencionadas tampoco...**

* * *

**Contrato, elimínenlos...**

**POV Bulma**

Por fin llegó el viernes, los días anteriores habían sido de estrés total, pues mi amiga no paraba de gritar y hablar sobre su aniversario, lo sé es mi mejor amiga y es un día especial, es sólo que yo no soy tan escandalosa, en fin nos estábamos preparando para ir al club del papá de Chi, la verdad es que cuando ella le dio el pastel a Goku, bueno...

_**Flash Back **_

_-AH, Bulma no encuentro la caja del pastel_

_-Eh, no la dejaste en tu cuarto?_

_-Oh, es verdad- me golpee la frente con la mano, creo que está demasiado emocionada_

_-Bueno, vámonos que el pastel ya no puede esperar más- y salió corriendo del departamento, pero se le olvidó un "pequeño" detalle_

_-CHI!, el pastel se te olvido- ella regresó y tomo el pastel mientras ponía una cara igual a la de Goku cuando se reía tontamente_

_Llegamos a la cafetería, donde imaginamos que se encontrarían los chicos, y no nos equivocamos, los tres se estaban arrasando con la mayor parte de la comida_

_-GOKU- mi amiga levantó un brazo para saludar a su novio y por poco se le cae su regalo, así que agarré el pastel justo a tiempo. el aludido se dió la vuelta y sonrió, mientras le regresaba el saludo a Chichi. Nos acercamos hasta la mesa donde estaban ellos y pronto Chichi se colgó del cuello de Goku, por suerte yo traía su pastel por que si no todo hubiera sido un desastre-adivina lo que te traje_

_-Hmm- mi amigo se puso una mano en el mentón e hizo ademán de estar pensando, al tiempo que todos lo mirabamos con una ceja levantada-no, no tengo idea- puff, estuve a punto de arrojarle el pastel en la cabeza pero me contuve_

_-Kakaroto, no tienes remedio- dijo Raditz mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz _

_-Pues que esperabas si es un imbécil_

_-Vegeta, no seas grosero- dije mientras miraba a Goku- él solo es especial_

_-Hmp, si con especial te refieres a idiota, pues si tienes razón- rodee los ojos y le entregué al pastel a Chichi para que se lo diera a Goku_

_-Toma, lo hice especialmente para tí- ow, Chi se había sonrojado_

_-GRACIAS!- la cara de Goku era igual a la de un niño que recibe un juguete en navidad, pero pronto palideció, oh no me puse la mano en la boca, Goku había olvidado el aniversario-eh...jeje_

_Lo próximo que pasó fue que Goku estaba tirado en el suelo, con dos lagrimones en los ojos, mientras Vegeta y Raditz se cruzaban de brazos y se les resaltaba una vena en la frente_

_-Kakaroto, eres un estúpido despistado- comentó mi novio con una sonrisa burlona ¿acaso ellos?..._

_-Olvidaste esto inútil- entonces Raditz sacó una caja de gran tamaño con un moño rojo y se la entregó a Goku. Mire a mi novio sorprendida_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No nada, es solo que no esperaba que sacaras a Goku de algún aprieto como éste- comenté mientras me recargaba en su pecho, sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura_

_-Hmp, ese insecto no es más que un imbécil_

_-Pero lo aprecias ¿no es así?- dije mientras levantaba mi rostro y lo veía a los ojos, él no contestó por lo que deduje que así era, le sonreí y pude captar un leve sonrojo en su cara, pero pronto volvió a la normalidad- Vegeta...- fijó su mirada en la mía y me sonrió levemente_

_-¿Qué sucede mujer?_

_-Te quiero_

_-...- puso su boca hasta la altura de mi oido- yo también Bulma- susurró para que sólo yo lo escuchara _

_-AY tortolitos, vámonos que se nos hace tarde- esta vez no sólo Vegeta golpeo a Raditz, si no que yo también por interrumpir nuestro momento- aa..uch_

**_Fin flash back_**

-Bulma, estas lista?

-Si, voy en un minuto- tomé mi bolsa y el regalo de Vegeta, además de verme por última vez en el espejo, me había puesto un pantalon de color azul marino entubado, una blusa blanca con puntitos amarillos de tirantes, entallada también y unos zapatos de tacon blancos, me había maquillado levemente y dejé mi cabello lacio y suelto- ya estoy vámonos

-Bien, oye que le vas a dar a Vegeta eh?

-Es un secreto- le respondí mientras le sonreía a mi amiga

-Hum, bueno, no me digas- dijo ella mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla

-Ya lo verás al rato

Salimos de los dormitorios y nos encontramos con los chicos, esta vez si iba Raditz, solo que él nos vería allá. Como la vez anterior una camioneta pasó a recogernos y nuevamente un extraño presentimiento me invadió, pero no le dí importancia

* * *

**POV General **

En otro lado dentro de la escuela...

-Que esperas Yamcha llámales

-Cállate Soraya, en eso estoy- dos figuras se encontraban escondidas espiando a las parejas que estaban esperando a que los recogieran

Yamcha había ideado un plan para acabar de una vez por todas con The Saiyajin Crew y Soraya le había ayudado

-_Hola?-_se escuchó al otro lado de la línea telefónica

-Ginyu?

-_Quien habla?_

-Soy yo Yamcha, recuerdas que me deben un favor?

-_En qué te podemos ayudar?_

_-_Dile a tus hombres que tengo un trabajo especial

-_De qué se trata?_

_-_Digamos que hay ciertas personas que estan interfiriendo con mis planes

-_Que quiere que hagamos_

-Ten listo a tu equipo, te mandaré las fotos que necesitas para que te deshagas de mi problema

-_Como oredenes, que quede claro que con esto la deuda queda a mano _

_-_Entendido- y así se cortó la llamada

-y bien?

-Todo arreglado preciosa

-Por fin- comentó la mujer pelirroja- despidámonos de The Saiyajin Crew

-Si, ahora seremos la mejor banda de todas

-Oye, pero y si no delatan?

-Créeme no lo harán, no les combiene

-Pero, Vegeta y los otros dos saben pelear muy bien

-Oh, no te preocupes, no irán tras ellos

-Enton..-Soraya abrió los ojos cuando entendió a lo que se refería Yamcha- ah, parece que las zorritas no volverán a tocar un instrumento en su vida

* * *

**POV Bulma **

Por fin habíamos llegado al club y nos habíamos situado en una mesa, sin embargo la sensación de que algo malo estaba por suceder no se iba y eso me ponía muy nerviosa

-Bulma, estas bien?

-Si Goku no te preocupes jeje- tal vez haya podido engañar a Goku y a Chichi, pero hay una persona a la que no podía engañar. Vegeta me tomó del brazo y me hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera, entonces fuimos a un lugar más apartado y tranquilo

-Mujer a mí no me engañas- suspiré

-Bien, estoy nerviosa- el levantó una ceja esperando a que le explicara el por qué de mis nervios- siento como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir

-Hmp, tonterías- inflé mis mejillas molesta por lo que dijo y me cruzé de brazos mientras le daba la espalda a Vegeta, pero pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme y su cabeza recargó en el espacio que había entre mi cabeza y hombro, imposible estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo me giré y lo abracé

-No son tonterías, es solo que no quiero que nada malo pase

-Mujer...

-Sí?

-Sabes que no dejaré que nada te pase- sonreí ante ese comentario, la verdad es que en los brazos de Vegeta me sentía segura, y esa sensación de que algo iba a pasar disminuyó, aunque sólo un poco

-Lo sé- contesté mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, iba a volver a besarlo pero un grito llamó nuestra atención

-BULMA, VEGETA DONDE ESTAN?

-Arg, lo mato, estúpido Kakaroto- Vegeta se fue con una gran vena resaltada en la frente y con los puños listos para descontarse a Goku, di unos pasos hacia adelante para alcanzar a mi novio, pero choqué con algo o más bien con alguien

-Lo siento- le saqué la vuelta al sujeto con el que había chocado

-Oh, yo lo siento más, pequeña

-Pero que- dos sujetos estaban tras de mí y sus miradas me dieron escalofríos, uno se me acercó y quise gritarle a Vegeta o a Goku o Chichi, pero me fue imposible ya que me taparon de la boca-mmgffd sdsjk- patale y forceje pero no me soltaron y me arrastraron a la parte trasera del local

-Despídete, mocosa

-Glup... no querrán hacerle daño a una chica tan bonita como yo verdad?- intenté ganar tiempo en lo que buscaba mi celular para intentar pedir ayuda, pero para mi mala suerte sentí que mi bolso no estaba, oh oh debió caerse cuando me sacaron

-Tienes razón, sería una lástima acabar contigo sin aprovecharte, que dices Recoome, la quieres tu primero?

-Si, de todos modos al jefe no le molestará

-Oigan, si quieren puedo pagarles, soy heredera de la Corporación Cápsula

-No nos interesa tu dinero, chiquilla- sonrieron macabramente mientras se acercaban a mí

Que alguien me ayude... VEGETA

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí le voy a dejar, ¿que les pareció? se aceptan críticas y comentarios **

**¿Alguien rescatará a Bulma?¿Se saldrán con la suya Soraya y Yamcha?**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA!, bueno aqui les traigo la continuación de éste fic :) así que espero que les guste **

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y las canciones mencionadas tampoco**

* * *

**No pueder ser, descubriendo la verdad **

**POV Bulma **

Vamos, alguien que me ayude, veía aterrada a esos corpulentos hombres acercándose a mí

-NO, AUXILIO- grité con todos mis fuerzas

-CALLATE- un hombre alto de cabello naranja me golpeo e hizo que cayera de sentón al suelo, rápidamente me puse de pie no dejaría que me tocaran así como así

-Miren, yo les puedo dar una gran cantidad de dinero como les mencioné antes, eso no es problema

-Y como te dijimos eso no nos interesa preciosa- dijeron al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaban sobre mí, vi un pequeño hueco en el espacio de sus enormes cuerpos he intenté salir corriendo por ahí, pero para mi mala suerte, justo hoy traía tacones y al momento de correr resbalé y caí de boca dejándome aturdida por unos momentos que fueron suficientes para que aquellos hombres me sujetaran impidiendome escapar

-NO, NO SUÉLTENME!- patalee en el momento en el que uno de los tipos se subía sobre mí, un gran temor comenzó a invadirme

-Uy, Jeice si que me voy a divertir

-Si, como sea date prisa que yo me muero por estar con esta lindura- abrí mucho mis ojos y de estos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, golpee al sujeto sobre mí con todas mis fuerzas pero fue en vano ya que pronto me inmovilizó poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza

-NO!- grité sintiendo como se me desgarraba la garganta al momento en el que veía como desgarraban mi blusa, cerré los ojos y en la única persona en la que pensé fue en Vegeta, pensé en los momentos lindos que habíamos pasado y que mañana precisamente era nuestro primer aniversario

-No cierres tus ojos, quiero ver tu expresión cuando te haga mía- no, no puede ser así iba a ser todo, a mis 17 años iba a ser violada por alguien a quien no le hize nada?, lágrimas de impotencia y asco rodaron por mis mejillas

-ESO QUISIERAS!- ese grito, esa voz, giré mi cabeza y a nuestro lado estaba Vegeta, su expresión era dempostraba odio hacia el sujeto que me tenía presa- a mi chica no la tocas- y luego de eso una patada en el rostro de mi captor me dio la libertad. Desesperada me levanté y corrí hacia Vegeta, lo abrazé y él hizo lo mismo conmigo

-Snif... si no hubieras llegado ellos, ellos- y rompí en llanto

-Calmate mujer te dije que te protegería- se separó un poco de mí, se quitó su chamarra y me la dio- cúbrete

-BULMA!

-CHI- me abrazé a ella que venía detrás de Goku quienes habían llegado hace unos momentos

-Estas bien, no te hicieron nada esos patánes?- negué con la cabeza

-Afortunadamente llegó Vegeta

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

-Vamos mujer- me dí la vuelta para que no se viera mi sonrojo, como odio que pase esto, estúpidas reacciones. Mañana cumpliríamos un mes, obviamente no iba a hacer cursilerías y ella perfectamente lo sabe, no soy como Kakaroto. Me quedé pensando en la mujer de la que me había enamorado, es increíble que se haya colado en mi corazón, es una bruja, sonreí ante ese pensamiento-¿ por que tan callada?- me giré al no recibir respuesta, y al hacerlo no había nadie tras de mí

-Mujer, Bulma- la llamé pero nadie respondió, además la música estaba tan alta que no podía escuchar muy bien si me respondía o no, arg estúpido escándalo. Tal vez se fue con Kakaroto y su mastodonte

-Hey Vegeta ¿en donde estaban?- ignoré a Kakaroto y busqué a mi mujer por todos lados, sin demostrar mi preocupación-¿Vegeta?

-¿Donde está la mujer gritona?

-¿Qué no estaba contigo?- un sentimiento de inseguridad surgió dentro de mí, era la primera vez que sentía algo así y esto no significaba nada bueno, maldición Bulma...

-No

-¿QUE?

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones insecto

-Calmate, talvez Bulma fue al baño

-Pero yo vengo de allá y no está- ¡gracias!, la arpía de Kakaroto si que sabe como solucionar las cosas

-Hmp- me dí la vuelta y comenzé a buscar a Bulma por todas partes, estaba comenzando a desesperarme por no encontrarla hasta que...

-NO, SUÉLTENME!- ese grito, rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde provenía ese grito y la imagen que ví no me gustó en lo absoluto, un hombre tenía a MI mujer bajo él y le había desgarrado su blusa, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su mejilla derecha hinchada, la sangre me hirvió y unas enormes ganas de acabar con ese hijo de perra se apoderaron de mí

-No cierres tus ojos, quiero ver tu expresión cuando te haga mía- MALDITO INSECTO DE MIERDA

-ESO QUISIERAS

Le dí una fuerte patada al bastardo que le había hecho eso a Bulma, ella me abrazó y le dí mi chamarra para que se cubriera, pronto llegó Kakaroto a mi lado y se puso en posición de pelea al igual que yo

-Ah, tu debes ser Vegeta

-...

-Tenemos órdenes de acabar con ustedes- sonreí ante ese comentario

-Inténtenlo sabandijas- comenzamos una pelea, yo me encargué de la mierda que había querido propasarse con Bulma y Kakaroto con el otro imbécil. Le dí un golpe en la boca del estómago y al agacharse por el dolor que le provoqué, le dí un golpe en su mandíbula seguida de una patada en el pecho y antes de que callera le dí otra patada en la cabeza

-Para ser tan pequeño, eres fuerte enano, pero no tanto como el gran Recoom- el estúpido solo escupió un poco de sangre y se abalanzó nuevamente hacia mí dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, tenía finta de estúpido además de lento ya que me era muy fácil bloquear sus patéticos golpes

-¿Eso es todo?, eres débil y patético- y le encesté un golpe más, dejándolo inconciente. Miré a Kakaroto y también había dejado inconciente al otro baboso

Me encaminé hasta Bulma y temblaba por los hechos sucedidos hace un momento, pero su expresiónj cambió a una de total terror. Sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me hizo perder el equilibrio

-Maldición

-Muchacho peleas bien, pero esto no se ha terminado

-¿Eso crees, quieres terminar como el idiota este?- dije frunciendo el ceño mientras señalaba a mi anterior 'oponente'

-Recoom es un estúpido, pero yo soy diferente

- ¿A sí? jaja- me volví a poner en posición de combate- eso lo veremos

* * *

**POV General**

El enorme sujeto se abalanzó contra Vegeta, y éste lo esquivó con gran facilidad, otra pelea comenzó y en medio del combate Recoome y Jeice despertaron y se unieron a lo que Goku también los imitó, era una pelea dispareja pero al ser tan coordinados, Vegeta y Goku pudieron con ellos con facilidad, o eso pensaron ya que al instante otros dos sujetos llegaron quedando en total cinco contra dos

-Maldición Kakaroto, tnemos que acabar con esto- mencionó jadeando

-Ah, lo se Vegeta pero estoy comenzando a cansarme- respondió Goku jadeando también

-Ts, ts, ts ¿ no me digan que ya se cansaron? si apenas estamos comenzando

-Ginyu ¿puedo acabar con ellos?

-No- sonrió mirando con burla a los dos chicos que los miraban con odio- todos lo haremos

Primero sometieron a Goku y lo dejaron medio inconciente, Chichi corrió hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente

-GOKU DESPIERTA, GOKU

-Jum, lástima ya no nos dió pelea, a ver ¿Qué hacemos con el otro?- Vegeta miraba con odio a los cinco bastardos frente a él, no había podido ayudar a su primo y ahora estaba sólo, tenía que proteger a Bulma como fuera

-Son unos cobardes, como no pudieron solos necesitaron de más insectos- Vegeta intentó golpear al más grande de todos, pero fue en vano ya que de una patada lo enviaron al suelo, sin embargo el orgullo de Vegeta lo hizo ponerse de pie nuevamente, escupió un poco de sangre y se volvió a abalanzar contra los cinco sujetos

-Ya me aburriste - y de otro golpe dejó a Vegeta aturdido y en el suelo

-VEGETA-Bulma corrió hasta su novio desesperada- ¿POR QUE HACEN ESTO?

-Agradécecelo a Yam...

-Callate estúpido- pero Bulma no era tonta al escuchar Yam, dedujo quien era el responsable de todo esto- es hora de acabar con esto- el que parecía ser el líder se sacó una pistola y apuntó hacia Bulma y Vegeta, ésta cerró los ojos y abrazó fuertemente a Vegeta

-Te amo Vegeta- susurró esperando que todo eso fuera una cruel pesadilla

-¿No es tierno?

-Vamos jefe hágalo, mientras más pronto mejor

-Calla Burter, ¿no ves que la pequeña zorra se esta despidiendo de su noviecito?

-BULMA, VEGETA- Chichi gritaba asustada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras Goku hacía esfuerzos en vano por ponerse de pie

-Callate, siguen ustedes

-Son unos poco hambres, perros falderos que hacen esto solo porque alguien se los pidió, les aseguro que ni siquiera les pagaron una buena cantidad de dinero- dijo Bulma peridendo el temor de morir a manos de esos monstruos

-¡CALLATE!, veo que tienes muchas ganas de visitar el otro mundo, así que serás la primera- un sujeto de menor estatura separó a Bulma de Vegeta, aunque ella se aferraba fuertemente a él- ya suéltalo, pronto te acompañará jajajaja

-N..o, hijos d..e p...uta- susurró Vegeta abriendo los ojos y viendo como jalaban a su mujer- vayanse a la mierda jajaja- parecía que había perdido la razón

-¿Me permites golpearlo?

-Adelante Jeice

-Jeice que nombre tan patético

-Ya verás enano- Jeice puso un pie sobre el pecho de Vegeta y empezó a ejercer presión

-Arg- y volvió a quedar inconciente

-NO VEGETA!, son unos monstruos malditos aprovechados

Y luego el sonido de un disparo, un grito

-¡NO!...

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**JE, bueno bueno hasta aquí le voy a dejar... pueden dejar sus críticas y comentarios **

**¿A quién le dispararon?**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA DE NUEVO! primero que nada les debo una disculpa esque la inspiración me abandonó y pues no quería hacer algo mediocre, además tuve que arreglar unos asuntitos y no había tenido tiempo de escribir el capitulo **

**Segundo: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :D **

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y las canciones mencionadas tampoco...**

* * *

**Vacaciones de navidad, se acerca la final...**

**POV General**

Bulma cerró los ojos asustada cuando escuchó el disparo, más nunca sintió dolor alguno ¿acaso no dolían? se preguntó luego de escuchar un grito familiar

-NO-fue separada bruscamente de su captor y cayó al piso aturdida por el golpe que se llevó, levantó la mirada y ahí se encontraba Raditz forcejeando con el sujeto de la pistola, luego se fue a gatas a donde estaba Vegeta y lo acunó en sus brazos mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus enormes ojos azules...

El sonido de unas sirenas indicaban que alguien se había encargado de llamar a la policía y que estaban cerca, por lo que los sujetos que los habían atacado salieron huyendo tan rápido como pudieron dejando a la banda en la parte trasera del local. Cuando la policía llegó también llegó una ambulancia y en lo que los paramédicos se encargaban de atender a Vegeta y a Goku los oficiales le hacían unas cuantas preguntas a Bulma, pero ella estaba más concentrada en lo que hacían a Vegeta que en lo que le preguntaban, una vez que el interrogatorio terminó, la chica de ojos y cabellos azules se dirigió hasta Vegeta

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bah, si no fue nada- le respondió serenamente pero con el ceño fruncido claramente molesto porque las sabandijas habían escapado

-Lo siento- se disculpó la chica mientras bajaba la mirada

-No lo hagas

-¿Eh?

-No llores mujer- ante ese comentario Bulma sólo abrazó a Vegeta fuertemente haciendo que éste se tragara un grito de dolor por aplastarlo mucho- si esos no me mataron tu si que lo haras, gritona

-Je, ¿ a quien le dices así eh?- contestó ella frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero sonriendo

-Ya, ese maldito insecto de mierda pagará por lo que hizo

-¿Qué piensas hacer Vegeta?- preguntó Goku acercándose un poco a la pareja

-Ya lo verás Kakaroto, ese imbécil rogará por volver al agujero de donde salió- contestó Vegeta con una sonrisa algo sádica

-Estas haciendo lo que ellos quieren- respondió Bulma más tranquila sentándose junto a Chichi- ese tonto cree que no sabemos que fue él, pero hay que darles por otro lado y hacer que paguen

-Vaya Bulma nunca te había visto así- musitó Chichi mientras sonreía- ¡Te felicito!

-¿De quien hablan?

-Hay kakaroto para lo pendejo no se estudia, se NACE

-No me digas eso Vegeta

-Tiene razón, Kakaroto eres un idiota- resopló Raditz esta vez

* * *

**Una semana después **

**POV Bulma **

Vaya que me había costado un poquito de trabajo asimilar lo que pasó la semana pasada, sabíamos que el poco hombre de Yamcha había mandado a esos sujetos, para su desgracia su plan no salió como esperaba porque el Lunes que los vimos la banda de él se nos quedó viendo atónita. Ahora teníamos un plan pero lo realizaríamos justo el día de la final, oh sí esos tontos pagarían

-¿Pero que digo?- susurré sonriendo, creo que Vegeta me está contagiando su modo jeje

-Ey Bulma ¿lista?

-Ah si ya salgo- cerré mi maleta y salí del cuarto con dos malestas medianas y una mochila en mi espalda. Ah lo olvidaba el miércoles el director Roshi nos dijo que al concurso sería en Ottawa, Canadá, pues allá tiene un condominio tan grande como la escuela, bueno no tan grande por lo que los cuartos se compartirian con más personas y ahí se llevaría a cabo el concurso, sin embargo no podría pasar Navidad en casa, lo bueno es que mis padres podrían ir, eso si papá no tenía alguna reunión muy importante

-¿No es emocionante? - me dijo mi amiga con estrellas en los ojos

-Si y mucho jajaja, no puedo creerlo es la segunda vez que iré para allá

-¿La segunda?

-Em sí, lo que sucede es que cuando era pequeña fuimos para allá a visitar a mi abuelita, pero falleció meses después y ya no volví a ir- dije un poco nostalgica

-Oh, lo siento

-No te preocupes eso fue hace ya muchos años, por cierto vámosnos o el autobús nos dejará y no llegaremos al aeropuerto

-Tienes razón

Salimos corriendo del edificio y llegamos justo a tiempo para tomar el último camión que esperaba ahí fuera de la escuela. El trayecto fue tranquilo, no nos tocó con los chicos pero no importaba pues allá podríamos pasar tiempo juntos, hicimos unos 35 minutos de viaje y al llegar a nuestro destino el director Roshi se puso frente a todos los alumnos

-Bien antes de abordar saben que somos muchos por lo que tomaremos dos aviones- se escucharon algunos quejidos y protestas pero nada fuera de lo común- la entrenadora Ju y yo les daremos sus boletos así que hagan dos filas y cuando tomen su boleto aborden el avión que se les asignó

-Sí- fue la respuesta por parte de todos nosotros

-¿Crees que ahora si nos toque con los chicos?

-Ay Chi pero que impaciente eres y mira hablando de rey de Roma-Vegeta Goku y Raditz se acercaron a nosotros levantando la mano en señal de saludo

-¡Vegeta!- grité su nombre y luego me le colgué de cuello provocando que por poco nos cayeramos

-Mujeerr, no hagas eso

-Y luego la impaciente soy yo

-CHICHI- grité el nombre de mi amiga mientras me sonrojaba apenada

-Señorita Ox y compañía tomen sus boletos y dejen de perder el tiempo- el grito de la entrenadora nos hizo correr literalmente hasta su lado y abordar el avión rápidamente. Una vez que despegamos esta vez si me tocó al lado de Vegeta

-Oye, ¿crees que nos vaya bien en la final?

-Mujer, esa pregunta me ofende, esas sabandijas no podran con nosotros

-Mira que modesto eres- dije mientras lo abrazaba y me recargaba en su pecho

-¿Con quien creer que hablas eh? _Bulma-_ oish y lo hacía de nuevo, susurró mi nombre en mi oído y su aliento me hizo cosquillas

-Con la persona que más quiero- respondí infantilmente a lo que el me sonrió y me abrazó también. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida en sus brazos pero antes de sucumbir ante el suaño escuché un susurró por parte de Vegeta

-Yo.. también te quiero- y se recargó en mí- y no me gustaría perderte

Después de unas horas llegamos a nuestro destino y bajamos del avión apresurados, a los pocos minutos llegó el otro avión y todo el alumnado se reunió en una sala del aeropuerto donde habíamos aterrizado. Por Dios aquí estaba haciendo mucho frío ¡¿DE quién fue la maldita idea de venir hasta acá en invierno?!

-AAHHH tengo frío- y al parecer yo no era la única en estarme congelando, muchos chicos y chicas se abrazaban así mismos o a sus parejas y tenían la nariz algo roja

-Brr, yya.. ya qui.. iero irme d..e aq..uí- dije tartamudeando lo que causó que Vegeta sonriera en forma de burla, ahora que lo veía ni él, ni Goku ni Raditz parecían estar afectados por el frío

-Si quieres yo podría ayudarte con tu problema- uno de los tipos que trabajaba en el aeropuerto se acercó amí y no tuve que usar mucho mi inteligencia para saber a lo que se refería

-Vete a la mierda imbécil- Vegeta se puso delante de mí y le lanzó al sujeto una mirada que si matasen el chico ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra- ella es mía

-Lo.. lo siento- y salió corriendo de ahí

Nuevamente subimos a unos autobuses y estos nos llevaron al terreno del director, al bajar nos ordenaron por grupos y empezaron a asignar los cuartos pero lo que escuché me dejó estupefacta

-Ya son mayorcitos y espero que se tomen ésto con mucha seriedad- habló el director con una cara muy seria- los cuartos serán mixtos y de 4 personas ¿entendido?

-¿QUE?- casi nos vamos de espaldas ante esto

-Ya escucharon así que guarden silencio

-Bien los primeros serán...- y así empezó a decir los nombres de los que compartirían cuartos, movía mis manos nerviosamente esperaba que me tocara con mis amigos y no con alguien desconocido- bien en el cuarto 94:

-Vegeta, Goku, Chichi y- estaba aterrada ¿y si no me tocaba con ellos?-Bulma- solté un suspiro de alivio y me dejé caer en la blanca nieve que cubría todo el lugar, a decir verdad era precioso ese lugar, lo único malo era el fío insoportable

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a instalarnos ¿no?

-No Kakaroto, quedémonos aquí y acampemos a la interperie- dijo Vegeta con cierto fastidio, lo miré mal estaba bien que Goku fuera demasiado es...pecial pero no era para que lo tratara así

-Pero Vegeta aquí hace frío

-Bah, eres un idiota

-Por algo somos primos- ante ese comentario Chichi y yo nos alejamos un poco preparadas para lo que venía

-DATE POR MUERTO KAKAROTO

Suspiramos y los seguimos ya que se habían ido corriendo, Vegeta con un puño en alto y Goku corriendo como si lo fueran a matar. Ante ese comentario me reí, seguro que sí lo mata

-Esperen

-No..no es espera Ve..Vegeta yo no ¡ah!

-Te dije que me las pagarías maldito insecto

-NO

-CALLATE

Ay no ¿Que tal nos irá?

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo ¿les gustó? si no ya saben que acepto críticas y comentarios :)**

** ¿Cual es la venganza que tienen preparada The Saiyajin Crew? ¿Porqué Vegeta hizo a Goku comer nieve? (?) *-***

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA! bueno, una disculpa por tardarme tanto, pero es que la inspiración y yo peleamos... en fin aquí esta la contii y ah sí MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews :)**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y las canciones mencionadas tampoco**

* * *

**Recuerdos... esto casi termina **

**POV Bulma **

-¡MUJER!, no huyas en cuanto te alcance haré que te comas ese video- una risilla escapó de mis labios mientras apresuraba el paso y aceleraba un poco más mis piernas, a mi lado Chichi también corría agitada, pero con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado y es que como no si lo que tenemos es oro puro y no, no me refiero al dinero

-Lo siento Vegeta pero no nos atraparás- y dicho esto nos metimos en uno de los baños para chicas

-Chichi, no se pueden quedar ahí toda la vida- ah sí lo olvidaba, Goku también estaba involucrado y Raditz sorprendentemento no estaba en el video

-CLARO QUE SI- gritamos ambas. Unos minutos después, que para mí fueron horas Vegeta y Goku parecían haberse ido, pero para que arriesgarnos

Bueno, se preguntaran que contiene el video y claro que se los voy a contar... Navidad, esa noche fue increíble, pero no tanto como año nuevo así que ¿porque no comienzo con el relato?

_**Flash back **_

_Estabamos en el gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración del año nuevo, todos los estudiantes se veían contentos y emocionados por que pronto llegaría el año 2013, algunos mostraban más emoción que otros, pero da igual es una fiesta ¿no?_

_-Bien escuchen todos, a las 00:00 se hará un brindis por si alguien quiere decir algo o hacer algún discurso- ese fue el gran discurso de bienvenida que dio el director Roshi, algunos aplaudieron otros simplemente lo miramos aburridos. Después de eso la música comenzó a resonar por las paredes y con ello los alumnos se animaron a comenzar a bailar, pronto la pista de baile estaba llena _

_-Hum, yo también quiero bailar- suspiré mientras buscaba a Vegeta con la mirada más no lo encontraba, Chichi también suspiró pues al igual que yo ella buscaba a Goku pero sin éxito alguno. Por su parte Raditz estaba con su novia, sí Raditz tenía novia, era la misma chica que siempre estaba con él, me parece que se llama Fasha, es una muchacha agradable y se puede platicar bien con ella, a decir verdad creo que podremos ser grandes amigas, como sea el punto es que yo seguía buscando a Vegeta, pero éste no aparecía por ningún lado-"que noche"- pensé rodando los ojos _

_-¿Sabes que Bulma?, no los necesitamos, podemos bailar muy bien nosotras solas- le sonreí, asentí y nos encaminamos a la pista de baile. Minutos después y de la nada Goku y Vegeta estaban con nosotras bailando _

_-¿Donde estabas Vegeta?- lo miré esperando una buena respuesta _

_-Hmp... no es de tu incumbencia- me contestó mientras sonreía de forma arrogante, miré a Goku sperando una respuesta y él solo ladeo la cara nervioso así que Chi decidió intervenir _

_-Goku, querido- lo llamó con mucha delicadeza oh no, esto se va a poner bueno-¿DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS?-lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó un poco llamando la atención de algunos de nuestros compañeros _

_-Eh jeje nosotros emm- se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente y miró a Vegeta, a lo que él negó con la cabeza, frunció el ceño y Goku tragó saliba pesadamente- en el baño- ok, eso sonó más como una pregunta. Ahora fui yo quien decidió intervenir _

_-Vegeta ¿Qué hicieron?- el solo alzó una ceja y me sonrió mientras me ignoraba olímpicamente_

_-..._

_-Esta bien, ya me harté- tomé a mi amiga del brazo y me la llevé- vamos por algo de beber- ante ese comentario sentí que Vegeta me abrazó por la espalda, lo mismo hizo Goku, con su novia claro está_

_-Oh mujer no me digas que ya te cansaste de bailar- abrí los ojos completamente _

_-Vegeta, no me digas que- el solo asintió al saber que yo tenía la respuesta de su ausencia- ¿Qué le hecharon al ponche?- me giré para verlo a la cara y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para 'bailar' con él mientras me explicaba la situación _

_-Oh muy pronto lo verás, esos insectos no saben lo que les espera- y dicho y hecho una hora después todos los maestros incluido el director salieron del edificio y no volvieron, por otra parte algunos otros alumnos también salieron del edificio con un aspecto terrible quedando solo unos cuantos en el gran salón_

_-¿Que le hechaste?_

_-Laxante _

_-Ay Vegeta eres un tonto- le dije mientras lo besaba, él me corespondió y cuando nos separamos noté un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro- ay te ves tan tierno así _

_-Hmp, cállate _

_LLegaron las doce, se hizo un 'brindis' con los que estabamos ahí y al rato algunos chicos llegaron con botellas de todo tipo de alcohol, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que pasó después:_

_1.- Uno que otro caído por la borrachera_

_2.- Algunas vulgares como Soraya y su grupo haciendo el desnudo sobre las mesas _

_3.-Raditz, Goku y Vegeta... uff tuvimos que cargar con ellos hasta los dormitorios y una vez ahí _

_-Chihi no shabes cuantop te quero hip- dijo Goku muy sonrojado por la ebriedad _

_-Kakashoto, hip eresh como mi hermanop hip- Vegeta le hizo segunda a Goku, luego me miró a mí y con traspies, caídas y golpes llegó hasta mi lado-Bulma hip, shu eresh tan linda que vash a sher mi esposha hip- me besó, sus labios sabían a alcohol, lo separé un poco de mí _

_-Vegeta, hip tshu serash el padrino de nueshtra boda ¿verdad chichi?- Goku se aferró a Chichi mientras esta me miraba pidiendo ayuda. Una idea cruzó por mi mente, guamos a los chicos hasta su habitación y corriendo fui por mi cámara de video, depronto escuché un fuerte golpe y que algo se rompía, suspiré cansada y en compañía de Chi fui a ver que había sucedido. Al entrar en la habitación d eVegeta y Goku no supe si llorar o reírme, Goku tenía una lámpara en la cabeza y Vegeta tenía un zapato en la mano derecha _

_-All i know is everybody loves me~- Vegeta cantaba muy desafinado y Goku hacía un extraño baile, para ese momento yo ya había prendido la cámara y estaba grabando todo- Flashes in my face now hip- luego Goku cayó sobre Vegeta y ambos se desmayaron o se quedaron dormidos_

**_Fin flash black_**

Al día siguiente Vegeta y Goku se despertaron con una gran resaca, luego descubrieron el video y así es como terminamos donde comenzamos, Chi y yo escondidas en el baño...

-Ah, esto es oro puro

-Lo se, con esto obtendremos lo que queramos

-Si

-Oye, ¿has pensado en lo que usaremos mañana?- es cierto mañana era el gran concurso, mañana sería el final de todo, mañana Soraya y Yamcha tendrían su merecido

-Pues, a decir verdad sí- saqué mi celular y le mostré a mi amiga los atuendos que con anticipación había mandado hacer

-Wow, amiga estan geniales, seguro que todos nos van a ver con envidia

-Eso no lo dudes, pero lo que yo no puedo esperar es ver a las víboras tragándose su ponsoña-reí con malicia

-Es verdad, eso va a ser muy interesante

-Claro que sí, la gran Bulma Briefs se encargará de que jamás lo olviden- me señalé con autosuficiencia, luego decidimos salir del baño ya que ciertamente no podíamos quedarnos aquí toda la vida- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, esta atardeciendo y comienza a hacer más frío

-Si tienes razón- nos abrochamos nuestros abrigos y colocamos bien nuestras bufándas y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación

-Espera un momento- detuve a Chichi del hombro- tenemos que hacer algo antes

-Bien

* * *

Llegamos al departamento donde seguro los chicos nos estarían esperando

-Ya era hora- la voz de Vegeta en mi cuello hizo que pegara un salto y un grito del susto

-AHH, me asustaste tonto

-Tu te lo buscaste mujer, ahora dame ese video o no respondo

-Jamás- le reté, miré a donde se supone que estaba Chichi pero ella ya no estaba

-Oh, ni te preocupes por el mastodonte, el idiota de Kakaroto se hará cargo de ella

-Pues ni pienses que te daré el video

-¿Eso crees?- me miró de una manera extraña y se acercó demasiado a mí a tal punto de acorralarme en la pared

-S..sí

-No pareces muy segura- ay por Dios, no estará pensando en..

-Sabes que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, _Bul-mi-ta_

-Y..yo ta..también

-Hmp- su mano comenzó a subir por mi espalda causándome escalofríos

-¿Qué crees que haces?- aguanté la respiración cuando su otra mano me empezó a desabrochar el abrigo-n...no de..detente

-Dame el video

-Nunca

-Como quieras mujer- terminó de desabrochar mi abrigo y comenzó con mi blusa

-Alto- saqué el video y se lo dí resignada

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo- me dijo de forma burlona, en cambio yo inflé mis mejillas molesta y a la vez sonrojada y apenada por lo que acababa de hacer-listo Kakaroto- gritó

-...

-¿Chichi?- con cuidado nos acercamos a la puerta de la habitación de Goku y Vegeta y escuchamos unos ruiditos 'raros'- ellos, ellos estan- Vegeta estaba tan asombrado como yo, pero recuperó la compostura, me tapó de la boca y me sacó del departamento

-Vaya quien lo diría Kakaroto no es tan estúpido después de todo

-Y Chi no es ninguna santa- no puedo creer que ellos si se hayan 'emocionado'

-Como sea no me importa lo que esos dos insectos hagan

-Ah, esta vez te apoyo- lo tomé del brazo y recargué mi cbeza en su hombro- ¿ cómo crees que nos irá mañana?

-Hmp, todas las sabandijas quedaran a mis pies

-Vaya que modesto

-Hmp

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café?

-No se oye nada mal- pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura y yo solo seguí apoyada en su hombro mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería del lugar

-¿Crees que podámos regresar pronto?, hace mucho frío aquí

-..., no quiero arriesgarme mujer- me respondió sabiendo perfectamente a lo que me refería

Solo espero que mañana todo salga bien y que.. bueno no importa

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Bueno lamento la tardanza e intentaré subir el prox capitulo pronto, no me maten :S **

**¿Que onda con Chichi y Goku? ¿Quien ganará?, ah lo olvidaba la canción que cantaba Vegeta era la de Everybody loves me de Onerepublic **

**PD: Esta historia pronto acabará GRAC]IAS A LOS QUE HAN LEIDO :)**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA! buueeenooo lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta la conti de este fic, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo :3 y gracias por sus reviews**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen...**

* * *

** Todo o nada, problemas en la banda **

**POV Bulma**

-JAMÁS

-Vamos Chichi cuentame, no creas que no los escuchamos- estaba interrogando a mi amiga sobre la 'travesura' que ella y Goku habían hecho ayer por la tarde, pero esta se negaba a hablar

-No Bulma yo.. yo no se de que hablas

-No intentes mentirme, hasta te pusiste roja

-Basta

-Uyy, son unos pillos

-YA, bien- ja gané, siempre obtengo lo que quiero, digo no por nada soy la gran Bulma Briefs- si lo hicimos

-Aw, y dime ¿que tal?- oh Dios, soy una pervertida

-BULMA, eso no se pregunta, pero te diré que fue fantástico- vaya y yo que pensé que no soltaría ni pío de su experiencia- bueno al principio me dolió un poco, pero Goku fue muy gentil y debiste verlo

-Ejem, no gracias no me gustaría verlos en acción

-Ay, lo que me haces decir- me gritó Chichi toda sonrojada mientras yo me reía de ella

-Jaja lo siento, pero jaja tu soltaste detalles que yo no necesitaba saber

-Hum... pero no digas nada ¿si?- le sonreí

-Soy una tumba

-Gracias amiga- y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces apaqué la linterna con la que había hecho el 'interrogatorio' y me puse de pie-¿a donde vas?

-Tomaré un baño, luego nos arreglaremos pora el concierto ¿te parece?

-Sí, en lo de mientras aprovecho para arreglar la ropa y ver que no falte nada

-Bien- entré al baño y me miré en el espejo que había dentro de éste, me puse algo nerviosa ¿y si me equivocaba? ¿y si defraudaba a mis amigos? ¿y si... ALTO, negué con la cabeza- no, se que nos irá bien... Vegeta- por un momento pensé en él, el chico que se había robado mi corazón ¿quién lo diría? del odio al amor si que hay un solo paso, lo digo por experiencia- hum bueno ADELANTE... es _todo o nada_

-¿TODO BIEN BULMA?

-Eh.. Sí Chi no te preocupes... creo que me dejé llevar- éste último comentario lo dije más para mí que para mi amiga. Me bañé y una vez que salí de la ducha me enredé la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me senté en la cama mientras me secaba el cabello, de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ahí entró Goku con una dona en la mano seguido de Vegeta, que traía el ceño bien fruncido y una vena en la cabeza... El sonido de un disco rayado se escuchó en mi cabeza

-KYAAAA!..PERVERTIDOS- les arrojé todo lo que tenía a la mano, una secadora, un cepillo, una almohada

-Alto Bulma, lo senti.. ay!- Goku cayó noqueado con la lámpara que le lanzé y Vegeta solo atino a reír

-Te lo mereces sabandija

-VEGETA SAL DE AQUI AHORA- y después de ese grito lo amenazé con la plancha del cabello, dió resultado pues ni tardo ni perezoso agarró a Goku de un pie y salió corriendo del departamento

-Mujeres.. bah quién las entiende- ese fue el único comentario que alcanzé a escuchar de la boca de mi 'caballeroso' novio

-Hum.. pervertidos

-¿Qué sucede Bulma?-miré a mi amiga con una gotita en la cabeza, ella se estaba asomando desde el baño con algo de shampoo en el cabello- oí que gritabas

-Em, esque em vi una cosa horrenda, sí eso algo horrible- muy bien Bulma que respuesta tan buena, me abofetee mentalmente

-Ah bueno

Unas horas después ya estabamos listas para lo que definiría quién es la mejor banda de la academia, yo traía puesto un short estilo militar, con una blusa blanca ajustada que enseñaba parte de mi vientre y un chaleco corto del mismo color que mi short, unas botas de color café con cintas y por último unos guantes del mismo tono de café pero sin dedos. Dejé mi cabello suelto y lo enchiné un poco, me maquillé levemente con tonos dorados para contrastar con mi atuendo, me miré en el espejo y sonreí ante la imagen

-Estoy lista

-Yo también, y ¿cómo me veo?- me giré mpara ver a Chichi, ella traía puesto un pantalón pesquero beige y una blusa ajustada sin mangas, y al igual que mi short su blusa era estilo militar, su cabello estaba recojido en una media cola y estaba rizado, su maquillaje era igual al mío, solo que ella se puso un poco más que yo

-Te ves bien amiga

-Gracias, pero tu no te quedas atrás

-Jaja, gracias, oye vamos a ver si los chicos ya estan listos- Chi asintió con la cabeza y salimos del cuarto para ir al de los chicos, toqué la puerta pero nada, volví a tocar pero nadie nos abrió así que decidimos entrar por nuestra cuenta...

-GOKU!- y esque cómo no gritarle si en lugar de arreglarse estaba acostado, con una gran bolsa de papitas y una gran botella de refresco

-Eres un flojo, no puedo creerlo ay Dios si eres así ahora, no me imagino que clase de padre irresponsable serás- oh no, esta va mal, Chichi comenzó a zarandear a Goku y éste solo me pedía ayuda con la mirada, pero ni cómo ayudarlo pues cuando Chi se enoja ni quién la detenga

-Pero Chi yo solo

-Tu nada, ándale párate y te quiero listo en 15 minutos

-Pero

-15 MINUTOS DIJE

-Sí

-Am, siento interrumpir pero ¿donde esta Vegeta?

-Ah, él fue al gran auditorio para revisar no se qué cosas- me responondió Goku, le onreí y le agradecí para salir a buscar a Vegeta

-Bien, voy con él , no hagan travesuras

-BULMA!- esto es gracioso, en fin, tomé un abrigo, me lo puse y salí en busca de Vegeta. LLegué al auditorio y entré, la verdad no había muchas personas aun, por lo que me fue fácil ubicar a Vegeta, estaba con Raditz y parecían estar checando...Una sonrisa perversa se asomó en mi rostro e imaginé un montón de cosas humillantes que les esperaban a nuestras queridas zorritas y sus pilmamas

-Hola chicos ¿todo listo?

-Hola Bulma, y si esto va a ser fantástico- se giró para verme y se sonrojó un poco, Vegeta al notar eso frunció el ceño- te ves linda

-Gracias

-Hmp

-Bueno yo me voy, a hacer lo que sea, adiós- miré cómo Raditz se iba algo nervioso y luego me di cuenta del por qué

-Eres un celoso total

-Tengo que cuidar lo que es mío ¿no?

-Mmm... jaja eres tan lindo cuando te pones celoso

-Cállate

-Callemonos juntos- y le di un beso que me correspondió al instante, así que pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me abrazó por la cintura

* * *

**POV GENERAL **

**Fuera del auditorio **

-Yamcha esto no se puede quedar así- una peliroja hacía ademánes de enojo mientras discutía con el que parecía ser su acompañante

-Ya lo sé

-¿Entonces que haremos?

-Estoy pensando

-Pues tardas mucho

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú Soraya?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas- comentó la arpía-tengo una idea- susurró mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Yamcha

-Ah, me gustan tus ideas

-Lo sé jajaja- y después de esa risa ambos chicos se metieron en un cuarto que estaba junto al auditorio

* * *

**POV Bulma **

-¿Crees que todo resulte bien?, digo ¿qué tal que me equivoco y aruino todo?- mi voz sonó con un tono de preocupación

-Mujer, ya deja de preocuparte

-Pero

-Nada, son solo una bola de insectos y tú eres mejor que todos ellos

-Je, gracias Vegeta- le dí un abrazo y me separé de él- bueno será mejor que nos regresemos al departamento, Chi y Goku se quedaron y pues...

-Si lo se, Kakaroto es un imbécil y su arpía también

-No le digas así

-Hmp- se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-Espera- corrí un poco y cuando lo alcanzé me aferré de su brazo derecho

Caminamos y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino la puerta del departamento estaba semiabierta y no encontramos a nuestros amigos precisamente, sino que estaba vacía y sobre la mesita había una nota:

_Amiga, salimos a comer... bueno mi Goku tenía hambre, nos vemos en el auditorio _

_PD. Hola Vegeta, soy yo Goku... em hipotéticamente si se rompiera tu CD favorito ¿qué harías?_

-MALDITO KAKAROTO TE MATARÉ!- ese grito me asustó un poco, pero creo que ahora entiendo la posdata de Goku

-Calma, compraremos otro

-Esa sabandija se arrepentirá de haber tocado mis cosas- rode los ojos y me metí a mi habitació dejando solo al energumeno de mi novio, entonces algo llamó mi atención, otra nota sobre mi cama, la letra era diferente a la de Chichi- "umm quizás estaba apurada"- ese fue mi pensamiento y tomé la nota entre mis manos

_Oye Bulms, solo quería dejarte esto, para los nervios..._

_Besos ;)_

-¿Bulms?, esto es extraño, pero bueno veamos- abrí la cajita que estaba al lado de la nota y adentro había un pequeño muffin- ay Chi, gracias- tomé el muffin y le di una mordida, sabía delicioso así que decidí guardarlo para más tarde

-Oye Vege...- un temblor invadió mi cuerpo y mi vista comenzó a ser borrosa, como pude salí del cuarto y escuché a Vegeta maldiciendo

-Mujer, mujer...BULMA- y todo comenzó a ponerse negro caí, pero unos brazos me sostuvieron

-Vegeta n..o, no me siento bien- eso fue lo último que alcanzé a decir, luego no supe más de mí

* * *

**POV Vegeta **

Ese idiota de Kakaroto, siempre poniendo sus estúpidas manos sobre mis cosas

-Hijo de ..., pero me las pagará ese imbécil- me giré y vi a mi mujer bastante pálida y que apenas se podía mantener en pie, rápidamente me acerqué a ella justo a tiempo para atraparla antes de que se topara con el suelo

-Mujer, mujer... BULMA

-Vegeta, n...o no me siento bien- y se desmayo MIERDA ¿qué hago?, mierda, mierda, mierda. Tomé a la mujer en mis brazos y la llevé a su cama, la acoste y algo cayó de la cama, una nota, la tomé y arqué una ceja al leer lo que decía

-Ah, maldición- agarré el celular y le marqué al idiota de Kakaroto

-_Si_

_-_Insecto ven aquí ahora y trae a tu mastodonte

-_Ah hola Vegeta ¿estas molesto?_

-VOY A MATARTE, pero ahora tienen que volver sabandija

-_¿Qué sucede?_

_-_Algo le pasó a la mujer gritona

-_¿Cómo?_

_-_Ven ahora idiota- y terminé la llamada, cuando vi la hora, se me congeló la sangre 6:30- a la mierda el maldito concurso es a las 7:00

.

.

.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Bien ¿que les pareció? **

**¿Qué le pasó a Bulma? ¿Despertará antes del concurso? ¿Quién ganará?**

**PD. Este es el penúltimo capitulo de Music Love ... T_T**

**Se despide Chibibra :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**wwNO ME MATEN! ejem quiero decir HOLA :) ... si creo q les debo una disculpa por el largo retraso en este fic, sin embargo tuve problemas con mi compu y los exámenes del parcial no estuvieron muy sencillos que digamos y bueno aquí esta el último cap, espero y les guste...**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, las canciones que se mencionaron tampoco... pero este fic a wi wi que es mío ;)**

* * *

**Epílogo: Juntos hasta el final **

**POV Bulma:**

Un olor extraño invadió a mi nariz, por lo que comencé a despertar, me dolía la cabeza y no sabía que rayos pasaba...un momento

-EL CONCURSO- me levanté de golpe de donde me encontraba, lo cual hizo que me mareara y cayera de nuevo en una superficie suave

-Cálmate Bulma nos tenías preocupados-la voz de mi amiga me hizo abrir los ojos

-Chi? ¿qué me sucedió?- me senté en la cama y busqué con la mirada a mi amiga, la encontré parada junto a mí y al otro lado estaba Vegeta mirándome algo preocupado

-Eso no lo sabemos, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Mmm, cuando Vegeta y yo llegamos del auditorio tú y Goku no estaban- Chichi asintió con la cabeza- ah sí, en mi cama había una nota tuyo junto a una cajita que contenía un muffin, luego de eso lo mordí y a los pocos segundo mesentí muy mal

-¿Muffin?, yo no dejé nada en tu cama-ante ese comentario Vegeta frunció el ceño, supuse que sabía qué había pasado

-¿Vegeta?

-Tsk, esa maldita sabandija se mierda- fue todo lo que escuché. Aunque viéndolo de se modo tenía mucho sentido el hecho de que Soraya y Yamcha quisieran sabotearnos antes del concurso... OH NO

-El concurso.. debemos darnos prisa- me paré rápidamente y me acomodé la ropa

-Tranquila amiga, Goku y Raditz ya están allá, fueron con el director Roshi para ver si nos podía dejar nuestra presentación para el final

-Uff, pero démonos prisa-iba a salir del departamento cuando unos brazos me jalarn hacia adetro de nuevo

-Mujer ¿no crees que es hora de la venganza?- la mirada de Vegeta era sínica totalmente, entonces yo sonreí de igual forma y asentí

-¿Sabes Vegeta? tengo una idea- después lo besé y me separé de él, me giré hacia mi amiga que nos miraba con una sonrisa- Chi me podrías prestar tu gabardina café ¿por favor?

-Pero para... ah ya veo eres una genio Briefs-vaya que si y me alegro de que entendiera mi plan

Me coloqué la gabardina y me puse la gorrita de esta quedándo así la mitad de mi rostro cubierta además de que todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto, Vegeta sonrió socarronamente y salió del departamento seguido de Chi y al final yo

-Vamos ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?-pregunté ya que Vegeta caminaba muy rápido

-Mierda... a lo mucho 15 minutos

-Corramos entonces- Chi paso a un lado nuestro corriendo, así que Vegeta y yo también la seguimos

* * *

**En el auditorio **

**POV General **

Dos chicos se encontraban tras banbalinas esperando al resto de su banda, aunque uno se notaba más nervioso que el otro

-Kakaroto si sigues dando vueltas así terminaré golpeándote

-Lo siento Raditz, pero ya casi termina la otra banda y Vegeta no aparece con las chicas

En ese momento Yamcha seguido de su séquito de idiotas se paró frente a los hermanos

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿acaso sólo ustedes van a tocar?-dijo burlonamente Yamcha a lo que Raditz y Goku fruncieron el ceño

-¿Por qué acaso les da miedo perder ante nosotrns, idiotas?- esa voz no se la esperaba ni Brolly

-Vegeta ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Yamcha saliendo de su asombro

-Vine a darte en la madre-respondió Vegeta seriamente

-¿Ah sí?, pues yo no veo a tu noviecita ¿cómo van a cantar?- esta vez la que habló fue Soraya

-Mira zorrita no somos estúpidos y sabemos lo que hicieron- contestó Vegeta fulminando a la pelirroja con la mirada

-Pero si creen que ganaron estan muy equivocados- Chichi salió de detrás de Vegeta y se paró frente al trio de zorras

-No me digas que tu sabes cantar, perra- Kim habló con veneno en su voz

-Pues si, se cantar y no aullar como tú- remató Chichi con determinación en sus ojos, entonces Kim se encolerizó y se fue dando zancadas seguida de las otras dos y Brolly

-Esto aún no termina- y dicho esto Yamcha también se fue

-Ni te imaginas insecto, ni te imaginas

**En el escenario**

-Denle un fuerte aplauso a Skelleleton Boys y a su canción dark scream- el director estaba despidiéndo a la penúltima banda, acomodó su corbata y miró al público- ahora por último pero no menos importantes, tenemos a la banda The Saiyajin Crew y a su canción awake and alive

**POV Bulma **

Bien llegó el momento adelante si que resultará. Me acomodé en mi asiento entre el público y acomodé bien el micrófono en mi oido... que esto comience. Vi como Vegeta y los demás se posicionaban en sus lugares, y más atras se estaban asomando las arpías que me habían hecho esto

-Je no se imaginan que yo estoy aquí- pensé, entonces Vegeta comenzó a hablar y presentó la canción, luego Chi omenzó a hacer los efectos para dar inico a la canción y finalmente ...Vegeta comenzó a cantar

_I'm at war with the world and they_  
_Try to pull me into the dark_  
_I struggle to find my faith_  
_As I'm slippin' from Your arms_

Cuando llegó mi parte comencé a cantar desde mi asiento y poco a poco mefui poniéndo de pie ante la mirada sorprendida del público y aún más sorprendida de la banda de Yamcha, me quité la gabardina acomodé mi cabello y caminé hasta el escenario donde Vegeta me ayudó a subir para sí continuar con nuestra presentación

_It's getting harder to stay awake _

_And my strength is fading fast_

_ You breathe into me at last _

_ I'm awake, I'm alive..._

La última nota resonó en el lugar y al quedar todo en silencio en auditorio pronto se llenó de gritos y aplausos por parte del público y de las mismas bandas que habían concursado, hasta los maestros estaban aplaudiendo muy entuciasmados yo estaba muy feliz, agradecimos al público y fuimos tras bambalinas nuevamente, ahí estaban Yamcha y su grupo con la mandívula hasta el suelo

-¿Pe..pero cómo?- la primera en salir del shock fue Soraya- si te envenenamos

-Oh y eso no es todo- miré a mis amigos y estos asintieron, presioné un botón de mi reloj y una pantalla gigante apareció en el escenario y en ella se mostraba a la banda en un momento 'no pensante', era un video del día de año nuevo:

Soraya y Kim estaban bailando semidesnudas sobre una mesa mientras Broly y Yamcha se hacían 'cariñitos' y Blair saltaba como mono de mesa en mesa con solo su ropa interior puesta

En resultado a esto todos quedaron muy apenados y humillados, incluso intentaron salir corriendo pero en la salida un grupo de policías había escuchado todo lo de envenenarme así que ya sabran lo que sucedió...

Las brujas se negaban a ir a la cárcel, a Yamcha lo noquearon de un golpe pues intentó escapar y Broly bueno el se puso a llorar diciendo que quería a su mami... raro

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**10 minutos después **

-Bien ahora anunciaremos a los tres primeros lugares- la voz del director nos dejó a todos rígidos, me abrazé de Vegeta fuertemente y el rodeó mi cintura, Chichi y Goku nos imitaron y Raditz se fue con Fasha haciendo lo mismo- les pido que aplaudan hasta el final

-En tercer lugar Skelleton Boys

-En segundo lugar Sugar ladys

-Y en primer lugar...los integrantes de Insane

* * *

**¿Fin? **

**NO CLARO QUE NO jajaja :) que pensaban sigan leyendo **

* * *

-Y en primer lugar...los integrantes de Insane, pongan atención ¿si?- nos caímos de espaldas, y creo que Raditz se desmayó pero cómo no hacerlo si nos habíamos asustado

-Ahora sí, en primer lugar THE SAIYAJIN CREW- nos quedamos estáticos

-No puedo

-Creerlo- Chichi completo mi frase

-GANAMOS!- una enorme felicidad nos invadió a todos, Vegeta me abrazó y me dió vueltas para luego besarme, Chichi tacleó a Goku y lo besó cayendo ambos al suelo y Raditz después de reponerse se volvió a desmayar, pues Fasha le plantó un enorme beso

-The Saiyajin Crew ¿me permiten una entrevista?- todos nos giramos y vimos a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos morados-permitanme presentarme soy Eira Blackrose , y soy la dueña de Blackrose´s Company

-¿Blackrose´s Company? la famosa compañía y diquera más grande del mundo ?- pregunto Chichi

-La misma-dijo con una sonrisa-¿qué les parecería firmar un contrato con nosotros por 4 años?

-YEIIII

-Creo que eso es un sí, los veo en una semana en Phoenix- y la mujer se fue

Luego todos nos abrazamos, asta Vegeta abrazó a Goku, lo que nos dejó sorpendidos

-Hey dejen que les tome una foto para el recuerdo- nos sugirió Fasha

-Listos? ahí va- y el flash nos iluminó a todos

* * *

**6 años después **

**POV General **

Una mujer de cabellos azules de unos 23 años se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital junto al que parecía ser su esposo, un hombre con cabello negro en forma de llama

-Bah, ¿y porqué tenemos que estar aquí?

-Vegeta no seas grosero Chichi debe estar sufriendo y Goku no se aparece por ningún lado ¿podrías ser más comprensivo?

-Esas son tonterías mujer

-ABRAN PASO, FUTURO PADRE EN CAMINO- la pareja qe estaba sentada se paró al momento que escuchó ese grito

-Kakaroto tan imbécil como siempre- el aludido detuvo su carrera y saludó a sus antiguos compañeros de banda y mejores amigos actualmente

-Hey Vegeta, Bulma ¿como estan?

-Bien, pronto serás tío tu también- sonrió la mujer de cabello azul

-¿Enserio? Pues felicidades y Vegeta será mejor que te prepaes porque...

-GOKU, MAL PADRE DONDE ESTAS, TRAE TU ESTÚPIDA PRESCENCIA PARA ACÁ Y VE A TU HIJO NACER-todos los que estaban en el hospital debieron haber escuchado el grito de Chichi

-Ya me voy chicos- y Goku desapareció

-Vaya que el insecto es estúpido

-Je,per aún así lo consideras tu familia

-Bah

-Oye Vegeta prometeme un cosa- el de cabello en forma de llama la miró arquando una ceja-prometeme que siempre estaremos juntos

-Es una promesa _Bulma_ **juntos hasta el final**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien ahora sí este fic se ha terminado y quiero agradecerlesa todos por haberse tomado la molestia de leerlo :) **

**Woow no puedo creer que terminé T_T mi primer fic ahh en fin, ahora continuaré con mi fic A pesar de todo jeje :3 **

**Les mando un saludo y se despide Chibibra ;) **


End file.
